Nouvelle Vie
by Pop'n Gum
Summary: Bella Swan, 19 ans ne supporte plus son beau-père. Elle décide donc de partir pour L.A chez sa cousine Rosalie. Mais dans une ville aussi grande, on peut faire de nombreuses rencontres, bonnes ou mauvaises... All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

**Aéroport de Phoenix**

-Tu n'es pas obligée de partir Bella !

-Il vaut mieux maman…

Isabella Swan, dite Bella, jeune fille de 19 ans allait partir vivre à Los Angeles chez sa cousine. La raison de ce départ était assez simple, après la mort de son père, Charlie, sa mère, Renée, s'était remariée avec Phil, un joueur de baseball, "pas célèbre ". Au début, tout ce passait bien, mais à mesure que Bella grandissait, les différents qui l'opposait à son beau-père augmentaient. Consciente que cela faisait beaucoup de mal à sa mère, Bella préféra donc quitter Phoenix ou elle avait grandi pour Los Angeles ou elle allait de temps en temps en vacances.

-Tu vas me manquer ma chéri !!

Sa mère prit Bella dans ses bras avant même que celle-ci ait pu lui répondre quoique soit.

_Les passagers du vol 715 à destination de Los Angeles sont priés de se rendre à la porte 12 pour embarquement immédiat._

-Il va falloir que j'y aille maman…

-Oui bien sur, passe le bonjour à Rosalie et Jasper de ma part.

Après un autre rappel par l'aéroport que les passagers devaient embarquer, Rénée consentit enfin à laisser partir sa fill, non sans lui avoir fait promettre d'appeler souvent et de lui envoyer des mails.

Un fois dans l'avion, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être triste, après tout elle adorait Phoenix et partir loin de sa mère lui était quand même assez difficile. Mais c'est ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire et à Los Angeles on est jamais au bout de nos surprises…

**Aéroport de Los Angeles**

**POV Bella**

Après de longues heures de vol, j'apercevais enfin les premières maisons de L.A. Et pour confirmer ce que je voyais, l'hôtesse nous pria de remettre nos ceintures car l'avion allait commencer à descendre. J'étais pressée. Pressée de revoir ma cousine, mon cousin mais surtout pressée de commencer ma nouvelle vie.

Après avoir réussi à récupérer mes bagages, je me dirigeais vers le hall et commençais à chercher des yeux ceux avec qui j'allais bientôt vivre. Après quelques instants de recherche, mon regard se posa sur une magnifique blonde, je me précipitais alors vers elle et la serra dans mes bras.

-Ce que tu m'as manqué Rose !

-Toi aussi, ma chérie ! Mais maintenant on pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

Oui j'avais bien l'intention de rattraper le temps que j'avais perdu avec Rosalie. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais complètement oublié la personne qui se tenait un peu en retrait de Rosalie.

-Jazz !!

Et là, je lui sauté dans les bras. Jasper était le frère à Rosalie, enfin son jumeau d'ailleurs quand on voyait ces deux là l'un à côté de l'autre on n'avait plus aucun doute.

-Salut, ma belle…

Je ne répondis pas et me contenta de lui sourire.

Une fois les retrouvailles finies, nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de Rosalie, une magnifique BMW rouge. Je m'installais à l'arrière et pendant tout le trajet, je leur posais des questions sur leur vie ici et eux me posaient des questions sur ma vie à Phoenix.

Arrivés devant l'appartement où j'allais désormais habiter, je me dis qu'il fallait que je recommence tout à zéro, de toute façon dans une ville aussi grande que Los Angeles tout est possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que la nouvelle vie commence…

C'est ma première fic'…

J'accepte toutes les critiques (même les plus mauvaises^^)

Review ??!! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Chapitre 1

**POV Bella**

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say I miss you_

_*The Veronicas- Untouched*_

La musique provenait de la cuisine, Rosalie devait sûrement être entrain de préparer le petit-dèj', parce que j'imaginais mal Jasper écouter ce genre de musique. Etant réveillée, je descendis dans la cuisine et c'est sans surprise que j'y trouvais Rosalie en pleine préparation de pancakes. Je la saluai et m'assit à la table de la cuisine avec un verre de jus d'orange dans les mains.

-Coucou toi ! Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-elle

-Très bien même ! Où est Jasper ?

-Parti travailler…

Avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre, son portable se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha et par politesse j'essayai de ne pas écouter sa conversation. Mais la phrase qu'elle prononça juste avant de raccrocher me surprit tellement que je faillis m'étrangler avec mon jus d'orange.

-Bella, respires !!

Rosalie avait abandonné ses pancakes, voyant que je manquais de m'étouffer pour venir à côté de moi.

-Sa va mieux ?

-Rose, je rêve ou tu viens bien de dire à l'instant "je t'aime aussi, à plus tard".

La dite Rose préféra m'ignorer et retourna à son occupation.

-Non, j'y crois pas.

-Pourquoi tout le monde a tant de mal à y croire,Jasper a réagit exactement de la même façon que toi !

-Enfin Rose, toi qui disais tout le temps que les relations sérieuses ce n'était pas ton truc, tu ne restais jamais avec un mec plus d'une semaine. Alors avoue, que c'est quand même surprenant, surtout venant de toi.

-Bon d'accord j'avoue. Mais maintenant j'ai changé d'avis, les relations sérieuses c'est plutôt "cool".

-Wow, quel revirement !! Aurais-je un jour l'honneur de rencontrer celui qui en est à l'origine ?

-Bien sur que oui, répondit-elle en posant sur la table de la cuisine une assiette de pancakes et en s'asseyant en face de moi, d'ailleurs je me suis dit que ce soir, je pourrais linviter et on commanderais des pizzas ?!

-Oui bien sur, maintenant j'ai hâte de le rencontrer !!

Je souris à ma cousine et commença à manger, j'étais tellement contente pour elle, elle qui n'avait jamais cru en l'amour ou tout ce qui pouvait s'en approcher. Quand on eut fini, j'aidais Rosalie à débarrasser puis je montais dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Une fois fait, je m'installais derrière mon ordinateur et regarder les offres d'emplois. Malgré le fait que je vive chez Jasper et Rosalie, je voulais quand même avoir de l'argent pour pouvoir être plus libre. Mais toutes les offres que je trouvais ne concernait que des jobs à temps plein et moi je ne pouvais pas, puisque pendant la journée j'étais à l'université. J'étudiais la danse et j'allais aller au même endroit que Rosalie qui elle étudiait le dessin. Au moins je connaîtrais quelqu'un. J'abandonnai finalement mon ordinateur et mes rechercher pour accompagner Rosalie au centre commercial. En rentrant on vit Jasper dans la cuisine et alla le rejoindre.

-Au fait, Bella tu as trouvé du travail ? me demanda-t-il

-Non et je commence à désespérer d'en trouver un, un jour. A croire qu'aucun patron ne veut embaucher d'étudiantes.

Jasper compatissant me sourit.

-Si tu veux Bella je peux demander ou je bosse, si ils ont pas besoin de quelqu'un.

-Rose tu me sauverais la vie !

-Ouais mais t'emballes pas, il faut quand même que je demande d'abord.

Je pris ma cousine dans mes bras pour la remercier et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

*******************

-Maman il faut vraiment que je te laisse, ça fait 5 minutes que Rosalie me demande de descendre.

Je raccrochais et descendis les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, je vis Jazz sortir de la cuisine une bouteille de coca dans une main, des verres dans l'autre. Il me sourit et ma lança :

-Eh ben enfin… J'ai cru qu'il fallait que j'aille te chercher moi-même !!!

Je ne répondis rien et me contenta de lui sourire avant de le suivre et de rentrer moi aussi dans le salon. Là j'y trouvais Rose, assise dans le canapé avec à côté d'elle, un grand brun, très baraqué…sûrement son copain. Quand celle-ci vit que j'était en là, elle se leva, m'adresse un sourire avant de me dire :

-Bella, je te présente Emmett, et Emmett voici ma cousine Bella.

Le dit Emmett me lança un sourire, se leva en me disant qu'il était heureux de me rencontrer et je lui répondis maladroitement que moi aussi.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement. Je parlais un peu avec Emmett e malgré la 1ère impression qu'il m'avait fait avec sa carrure de sportif, il était très gentil et adorait faire des blagues. D'ailleurs à chaque fois que je rigolais avec lui, Rosalie nous regardaient et me souriait.

*******************

En revenant dans le salon, après avoir débarrassée la table des cartons de pizzas, je vis Rosalie et Emmett morts de rire dans le canapé et Jasper, assis dans un fauteuil qui était tout rouge et leur demandait de se taire. Je les observais pendant une minute et finit par demander.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La seule chose que Rosalie réussit à articuler c'est "Alice". Mais bien sur, c'est vrai que tout à coup leur fou rire avait beaucoup plus de sens pour moi !

-Qui est Alice ?

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Jazz ou Rose qui me réponde mais non…

-Alice c'est ma cousine, me répondit Emmett, elle vit avec mes parents, mon frère et moi !! Et ce cher Jazz aurait comme qui dirais craqué pour elle !

Je me retournais vers mon cousin à une telle vitesse que je crus me démolir la nuque. Et ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir qu'une envie, c'est de se planquer sous terre.

-Elle est comment cette fameuse Alice ??

-Elle est pûlutôt mignonne, très gentille mais tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même lundi, on va dans la même fac ! m'informa Rosalie.

-Ah…et elle étudie quoi ?

-Le stylisme

Finalement à 3h du mat' je montais me coucher.

J'avais envie de passer un dimanche tranquille, donc je le passais à moitié allongé dans le canapé, à manger des bonbons, des gâteaux et en regardant des films avec Jasper et Rosalie.

*******************

Sa y'est on est lundi !! C'est aujourd'hui, le premier jour de cours. Je descendais dans la cuisine et trouva mon cousin, je me servis une tasse de café et m'assit en face de lui.

-Alors prête pour cette première journée ?

-Tu parles…là j'ai qu'une envie c'est de retourner sous la couette.

-Ouais je comprends

-Où est Rose ?

-Parti se préparer ! Tu sais comment elle est…

Et comment que je le savais, jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu une fille prendre autant de temps à se préparer. Je finis mon café et montais moi aussi me préparer. J'optai pour un slim noir, un top blanc et mes converses. Pour ce premier jour, je voulais faire simple, je me maquillais légèrement, me coiffais, prit mon sac et descendais. En bas, je trouvais Rosalie qui m'attendait dans l'entrée les clefs de sa voiture déjà dans les mains. On y monta toutes les deux et direction la fac…

*******************

Je marchais dans les couloirs en essayant tant que mal de trouver la salle où je devais avoir cours. Je regardais le plan qu'on m'avait donné à l'accueil ce matin, quand j'y étais allé pour l'inscription. J'essayai de me repérer en regardant le numéro des salles de classe et le plan sans vraiment regarder devant moi et là je rentrais dans quelqu'un, et par surprise je lâchais les bouquins et les feuilles que j'avais à la main.

-----------------------------

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ??

J'accepte toujours les critiques^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Bella**

Je me baissais pour ramasser mes affaires, sans regarder la personne en face de moi.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais !

Je levais enfin les yeux et vit une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu prés mon âge et qui me souriait.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Tiens

Elle me tendit des feuilles que j'avais oublié de ramasser

-Merci

Je commençais déjà à partir quand l'étudiante m'interpella

-Attends…

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, moi j'en profitais pour la regarder, un peu plus petite que moi, brune et les chevaux courts.

-Tu n'es pas nouvelle ici ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu ?! elle hésita quelques secondes puis rajouta Au fait moi c'est Alice.

-Si je viens d'arriver… Moi c'est Bella

-Ravie de te rencontrer Bella !! Tu as quel cours maintenant ?

-Euh…, je consultais mon emploi du temps vite fait et répondis, cours d'anglais salle 326.

-Génial, on a cours ensemble, allez viens je vais te montrer où c'est !

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna derrière elle.

*******************

J'avais passé pratiquement toute la matinée avec Alice. Bizarrement, je mettais tout de suite bien entendu avec elle, d'habitude je ne m'entendais pas souvent avec des filles aussi…extravertie, mais avec Alice le courant était plutôt bien passé et maintenant j'allais pouvoir, moi aussi, m'amuser à chambrer Jasper.

Je me dirigeais vers le self ou avec ma cousine, on s'était dit qu'on se retrouverait pour manger ensemble. Après avoir prit mon plateau, je trouvais Rose assise à une table et me dirigeais vers elle. Je posais mon plateau et m'assit en face d'elle.

-Salut ma belle ! Alors cette première matinée ?

-Bien, j'ai rencontré une fille très sympa…

-Ah ouais, comment elle s'appelle ?

Je souris à ma cousine et lui répondis

-Alice

-Alice ? Celle dont on a parlé samedi ? Cette Alice ?

-Oui, cette Alice !

-Et alors comment tu la trouves ?

-Bah, un peu comme tu me l'avais décrites, c'est rare que je m'entende bien avec une personne alors que je la connais seulement depuis quelques heures, mais elle, je sais pas pourquoi, je l'aime bien !

-C'est normal, Alice est une fille adorable !! En tout cas j'en connais un qui va être content !

-Qui ça ??

*******************

-Non je ne le ferais pas !

-Oh allez Bella, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas grand-chose !

Je lançais un regard assassin à mon cousin. D'ordinaire, je l'adorais mais en ce moment même, il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point, il me tapait sur le système, depuis maintenant déjà une demi-heure. Tout ça parce que ma chère cousine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire à son frère que j'avais rencontré Alice et qu'elle et moi on s'entendait bien. Depuis Jasper ne me lâchait pas et essayait de me convaincre, de questionner Alice sur son sujet pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

-Mais pourquoi, tu ne demandes pas ça à Rose, après tout elle la connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi !

-Parce que c'est ma sœur !!

-Et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de rajouter quelques commentaires, du genre je fais jamais le ménage, ou alors que je fais rarement à manger ou pire imagine qu'elle dise que je ronfle !

-Tu ronfles ??

-Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non !!

-Menteur !!!!

Rosalie se tenait sur le pas de la porte du salon et nous regardaient un sourire scotché sur les lèvres, elle devait sûrement avoir entendu tout notre échange, à Jasper et à moi.

-Je t'ai déjà entendu ptit frère !

-C'est ça ouais, dans tes rêves alors !!

Rosalie s'apprêtait à répliquer mais je préférais les arrêter là sinon on allait y passer la soirée.

-C'est bon arrêter, soufflais-je, Jazz, je veux bien demander à Alice, mais c'est tout ne compte pas sur moi si t'as d'autres idées dans ce genre là !

-Merci cousine. Je t'adore !

*******************

La semaine s'était passée tranquillement. Je commençais à me repérer à la fac et m'était habitué à l'endroit qui changeait radicalement de Phoenix. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler à Alice de mon cousin, à son plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs. Rosalie avait parlé de moi à son patron qui avait accepté de me donner une chance. Rosalie travaillait dans un restaurant assez connu dans le quartier voisin. Aujourd'hui devait être donc mon premier jour en tant que serveuse. Je partis donc accompagnée de Rosalie.

J'étais dans les vestiaires, avait mit ma tenue qui était composée d'un chemisier blanc à manches courtes, d'une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus des genoux et de ballerines noir toute simple. Je m'apprêtais à sortir des vestiaires quand une jeune fille y entra.

-Salut tu dois être Bella ?!

-Euh…oui…

-Enchantée moi c'est Angela, c'est moi qui vais te montrer comment ça se passe ici !

-D'accord

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui

-Alors allons-y !!

Je suivis Angela et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je passais pratiquement toute la journée avec Angela, elle était plutôt gentille et m'aidait beaucoup pour cette première journée. J'appris aussi qu'on allait à la même fac, elle voulait devenir photographe et pour cela elle avait besoin d'argent. J'avais compris bien vite quel était le plus gros avantage à travailler ici, comme le restaurant se trouvait dans un quartier chic de Los Angeles, les pourboires pouvaient être énormes. Un homme en costard cravate m'avait, comme ça, laissé 35$ de pourboire, alors que c'était à peu près ce qu'il avait payé pour son repas.

Je finissais la journée et rentrais avec Rosalie.

*******************

Et la semaine recommence… On était lundi, j'avais de nouveau un cours d'anglais avec Alice, à la première heure. Pendant la semaine qui venait de se passer, j'avais vraiment appris à la connaître et on était devenues amies. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de Jasper et celui-ci commençait un peu s'impatienter d'ailleurs.

Le cours d'anglais d'aujourd'hui avait était très ennuyant. Mais heureusement, il venait de se terminer… Je marchais dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Alice quand au loin j'aperçus mon cousin avec quelque uns de ses copains. Quand Jasper me vit, il me sourit et je lui fis un signe de la main.

-C'est le frère à Rose non ? me demanda Alice

Je tournais ma tête vers elle et pensant que c'était le moment où jamais pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de mon cousin, je répondis

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Oh, comme ça, y me semblait l'avoir déjà vu, c'est tout…

J'étais pas vraiment convaincue, puisqu'elle ne lâchait plus Jasper des yeux. Il y aurait pu avoir une explosion, un tremblement de terre, qu'elle n'aurait rien remarquée.

-Alice ?

Pas de réponse

-Aliiiiice ?

Toujours pas de réponse

-Hum…ALICE !!!!

-Quoi !!

-Sa fait 5 minutes que je t'appelles

-Oh pardon

-Pas grave, mais dis moi tu regardais quoi comme ça ??

-Rien, rien du tout.

Mais bien sur, comme si j'allais la croire, je sourit à Alice et me mit à marcher, direction la salle de danse pendant qu'Alice prenait le chemin de la salle où devait avoir lieu son prochain cours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des review, ça fait très plaisiir

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ??

Pas trop déçu que Bella ne soir pas rentrée dans Edward ??

Mais promis il arrive dans le prochain chapitre…


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

**Chapitre 3**

POV Bella

Je sortais de la salle de danse, après m'être changée. Le prof nous avait dit qu'il y aurait bientôt un gala et qu'il fallait donc réfléchir à ce qu'on voulait faire. Mais d'abord, j'allais devoir trouver une musique sur laquelle je pourrais faire une chorégraphie de danse moderne, parce que la danse classique c'est pas trop mon truc.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et arrivait sur le parking, je m'attendais à trouver Rosalie, mais à la place je vis Jasper, adossé contre sa voiture en m'attendant. Une fois que je fus assez proche pour l'entre, il me dit :

-Salut

-Salut ! Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-Je m'en doute. En fait, je suis venu te chercher parce que Rose a eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

-Laisse moi deviner… L'empêchement s'appelle Emmett.

-T'es trop forte !!

Jasper et moi, nous nous sourions, puis il s'installa derrière le volant et moi je pris place sur le siège passager.

-Alors cousine, ta journée s'est bien passée ?!

Je connaissais trop bien mon cousin pour ne pas voir l'allusion qu'il y avait derrière sa question. Il m'avait vu ce matin avec Alice et maintenant il voulait savoir si avec elle, on avait parlé de lui ou au moins juste aborder le sujet, vite fait, dans une conversation.

-Oui, elle s'est bien passée !

C'est tout ce que je lui répondais. J'avais envie de voir combien de temps il tiendrait avant de ma poser LA question. Je gardais donc le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arriveés chez nous.

La soirée passait tranquillement, Rosalie n'était pas encore rentrée, ce qui n'était pas vraiment inquiétant. Jasper et moi étions assis dans le canapé et regardions la télé. Celui-ci n'avait toujours rien dit à propos de ce matin, mais pendant une pub il décida quand même de se lancer.

-J'abandonne…S'il te plaît Bella dis moi ce qui s'est passé avec Alice ce matin !!!

-Eh bien…en fait elle m'a simplement demandé si tu étais le frère de Rose

-C'est tout ?!

-Ben oui…désolée

Jasper avait passablement déçu, et comme je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça je lui expliquais ce que j'avais découvert sur Alice après lui avoir posé plein de questions.

-En fait après elle m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait plutôt mignon et qu'elle ne serais pas contre pouvoir apprendre à te connaître un peu plus.

Jasper ne répondit rien et avait un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Je préférais de loin voir mon cousin comme ça que complètement abattu. A ce moment là, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie faisait son apparition dans le salon. Elle arrêta son regard sur son frère et m'interrogea du regard.

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas… Je lui ai juste parlé d'Alice !!

Rosalie sourit mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

*******************

Aujourd'hui mercredi, je n'avais pas cours, mais j'avais décidé d'aller quand même à la fac. Comme ça j'allais pouvoir répéter tranquillement sans que personne vienne me déranger. J'empruntais l'ancienne voiture de Jasper qui ne lui servait plus, puisqu'il s'en était acheté une nouvelle, très jolie d'ailleurs.

Je me garais sur le parking qui était pratiquement désert, prit mes affaires et me dirigeait vers la salle que j'avais réservée. Quand je dansais je ne voyais jamais le temps passer, dans ces moments là j'étais complètement déconnectée. J'étais dans ma bulle.

Mais aux alentours de 15h 30, je décidais quand même de m'arrêter, parce qu'après je devais aller travailler et une douche s'imposait. Je rassemblais donc mes affaires et sortit de la pièce en fermant derrière moi. Je marchais dans le couloir quand une musique me parvient.

Curieuse comme je l'étais, je décidais d'aller voir. Je trouvais rapidement la salle d'où le son provenait. J'ouvrais la porte tout doucement et rentrais seulement à moitié dans la pièce. Là au milieu, en train de jouer du piano, j'avais l'impression de voir un dieu grec et pourtant il n'était que de profil, alors j'osais même pas imaginé de face. Je l'écoutais jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de jouer et à ce moment là de peur qu'il me voie, je préférais m'en aller. Mais la porte grinça et avant qu'elle ne se referme, j'eus tout juste le temps de le voir relever la tête et me regarder.

*******************

J'avais fini de me préparer et il me restait environ une demi-heure avant de devoir partir. Je descendais donc dans la cuisine et y trouvait Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper entrain de discuter.

-Rose, tu crois que Bella serait d'accord pour venir avec nous, demanda Emmett

-D'accord pour quoi ?

-Hey, Bella je t'avais pas entendu

Je sourit à Emmett et lui demandais de quoi ils parlaient au moment où j'étais arrivée.

-Mes parents sont pas là ce week-end, alors Alice a eu l'idée d'organiser une fête samedi, ça te dit de venir ?

-Euh, je sais pas

-Oh, allez Bella, ça peut pas te faire de mal et puis ce sera l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes, me dit Rose

-Et puis une fête organisé par Alice, normalement t'es sur de t'amuser

-Bon d'accord, je viendrais

-Génial !!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie et moi partions pour ne rentrer que quelques heures après. Pour l'instant au restaurant tous ce passait plutôt bien, ce qui pour moi était déjà une grande réussite.

*******************

Je retrouvais Alice comme d'habitude pour nos cours en commun, en sachant que le premier était vraiment très ennuyant puisque le prof, nous faisais à chaque cours, un monologue, on pourrait très bien ne pas être là, qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Le cours idéal pour papoter sans se prendre des heures de colle…

-Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-Emmett t'a parlé de samedi ??

-Oui Alice, soupirais-je, et pour répondre à ta prochaine question, oui je serais là.

Si elle avait pu, Alice ce serait sûrement mi à sauter partout dans la classe, mais comme elle ne pouvait pas, elle se contenta de me lancer un énorme sourire.

-Sa va être trop bien, tu verras…

Alice et moi on continua à parler de la fête pendant tous le reste du cours. A la fin de celui-ci, on se dirigea vers le self, où Rosalie nous attendait à une table, c'était devenu une habitude de manger toutes les trois. Je m'assis en face de ma cousine et Alice à côté de celle-ci.

-Salut les filles ! Alors comment s'était votre matinée ?

-Bah, comme d'hab, le prof a parlé encore et encore. Mais Bella m'a remonté le moral !

-Ah bon… Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu venais à la fête !! Tu étais au courant Rose ??

-Bien sur, on vit ensemble je te rappelle

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

On commença à manger en parlant de chose et d'autre, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Rosalie sonne. Alice profita de son inattention pour me demander.

-Au fait Bella, Jasper il est au courant qu'il y a une fête samedi…

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, tu l'as invité

-Ben non, c'est toi l'organisatrice de la fête alors…

-Alors quoi ?

-Ce serait plutôt à toi de l'inviter pas à moi !

-Bella s'il te plaît

Alice faisait sa tête de chien battu, si bien que personne ne pouvait lui résister.

-C'est bon je le ferais

-Merci Bella !!

----------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ??

Je pars bientôt en vacances donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant 2 semaines, mais normalement je devrais réussir à mettre le chapitre suivant juste avant de partir…

Et là promis Edward a droit à la parole^^

Comme toujours, dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

**Pop'n Gum**


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

**Chapitre 4**

POV Bella

La fin de la semaine s'était passé tranquillement. On était samedi et là j'étais dans ma salle de bain entrain de me préparer pour la fête à Alice. J'avais demandé à Jasper, et comme je m'y étais attendue il a accepté de venir avec nous. J'avais passé ces deux derniers jours de cours à chercher l' Apollon qui jouait du piano, mais rien. Je ne l'avais vu nulle part.

-Bella, tu es prête ?!

-Oui, j'arrive…

Je descendis et en compagnie de Jasper et Rosalie, je partais direction la fête. Dans la voiture Rose me dit que j'étais très jolie et je lui retournais le compliment. Pour l'occasion j'avais mit une mini jupe en jean avec des leggings noir, un top assez simple et par-dessus j'avais mit une petite veste en toile noir à manches courtes, et pour faire plaisir à Alice et Rosalie, j'avais même remplacé mes converses par des ballerines.

*******************

On étaient arrivés depuis seulement cinq minutes et pourtant j'avais déjà envie de repartir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, que je ne connaissais pas. Je devais par contre admettre qu'Alice était plutôt doué point de vue organisation. D'ailleurs celle-ci arrivais vers moi.

-Bella, je suis contente que tu sois là

-Ouais, j'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose, marmonnais-je

-Oh allez, je suis sur que tu vas bien t'amuser

-Si tu le dis.

Sur ceux, Alice me prit par le bras et me traîna derrière elle. Elle me présenta des tas de gens, dont je retenais à peine le nom. On faisait le tour de la salle, elle accroché à mon bras, pour être sure que je ne fasse pas demi tour. A un moment, elle me présenta un type très grand, du nom de Jacob Blak.

-Enchantée Jacob.

-Moi aussi !! Alors comme ça, tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui Bella est arrivée depuis seulement une ou deux semaines, elle habitait à Phoenix avant, c'est ça ?

-Mouais

-Voilà donc, maintenant, elle habite avec Rosalie et Jasper.

Ce qui était bien avec Alice, c'est que je n'avais même pas besoin de parler, elle répondait aux questions à ma place.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement et doucement, trop doucement à mon goût d'ailleurs. J'avais réussi à échapper à Alice pour aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. Je m'apprêtais à retourner avec elle quand je vis qu'elle n'était plus seule, je souris, mon cousin s'était enfin décidé à l'approcher. Je restais donc ou j'étais et les regardaient.

*******************

Sa faisait dix minutes…10 minutes qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, à se parler, de temps en temps ils rigolaient. Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir la chance de voir un jour Alice, si embarrassée et si timide. Mais en attendant, moi j'avais fini mon verre et les regarder commençait à devenir lassant. J'allais donc me chercher un autre verre au bar improvisé. Avant je m'étais pris un coca, j'avais besoin de caféine pour être sure de tenir, mais là il me fallait un truc de plus fort, un whisky coca devrait faire l'affaire.

Je pris mon verre et me trouvais un coin tranquille et je me remis à chercher Jasper et Alice du regard, de toute façon je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Tiens avaient bougés, miracle !!

Je continuais à les chercher quand une voix qui venait de derrière moi m'interrompit.

-Salut

Je me retournais et m'apprêtais à répondre mais ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. Je l'avais devant moi, oh mon dieu, j'avais passé deux jours entiers à le chercher et rien. Et puis là y se retrouvait devant moi comme par magie. Oh mon Dieu !! Bon, Bella calmes toi, respires et dit quelque chose, de cohérent si possible, sinon il va te prendre pour une folle. Quoique vu la manière dont y te regarde c'est déjà fait.

-Euh…Salut

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire l'Apollon qui jouait du piano se trouvait devant moi.

-Bella, c'est ça ?

Comment y pouvait savoir ça, lui…

-Oui, mais comment…

-Alice. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais.

Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici, elle ? Oh non, pitié ne dites pas que c'est son cousin, le seul que j'ai pas encore vu, enfin techniquement je l'ai déjà vu mais bon…Non. Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai !

-Hum…Alice ??

-Oui, je suis son cousin, Edward

Eh, merde

-D'accord…Eh ben ravie de te rencontrer, Edward

-De même

Non, non s'il te plaît, ne souris pas. Trop tard. Eh ben, j'ai plus qu'à essayé de sourire moi aussi. Je n'espérais qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas comme la fille qui la regardé, à son insu, pendant qu'il faisait du piano.

-Et…hum, tu vas à qu'elle fac ?

-La même que toi

-Ah ok…Et t'étudie quoi ?

-La musique

Les tentatives que tu viens de faire, Bella, ont pitoyablement échoué, je te félicite. Et vu la façon dont y me regarde, y doit sûrement être entrain de bien se marrer. Bon allez, reprend toi fait une dernière tentative et si ça marche pas, ben…y'à plus qu'à partir le plus vite possible.

-C'est bizarre, je t'avais encore jamais vu.

-Ah bon ?

Ok, vu le ton qu'il a prit, il m'a vu et pire que tout il se souvient de moi. Au secours ! Pourquoi Alice est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle. Et qu'est-ce je dis moi maintenant, hein ?!!

-Non, mais en même temps la fac est tellement grande…

-Oui, je comprends. Non c'est vrai, vu que tu es une ptite nouvelle je comprends très bien que tu ais pu confondre les salles de danse avec les salles de musique.

Je n'arrivais pas y croire, il était entrain de se foutre de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, si seulement y pouvait arrêter de sourire aussi, ça m'aiderait un petit peu.

-D'accord. Je n'ais pas été très discrète ?!

-Sa c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

-Désolée

Et je l'étais, sauf que j'étais plus désolée du fait qu'il m'ait vu plutôt que du fait de l'avoir regardé…

-Ce n'est pas grave

Je n'avais encore jamais vu un mec aussi gentil…C'est pas possible, il devait forcément avoir des défauts, je devrais peut-être demander à Alice, quoique…non, elle s'imaginerait tout de suite des choses ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, Alice était entrain de se diriger vers nous.

-Salut, vous deux. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance.

-Eh oui, on ne t'as pas attendu, cousine. Bon je vais vous laisser entre filles. A plus, Bella !

-A plus

Il était partit. Dommage, ça m'aurais pas dérangé de continuer à parler avec lui. Mais là, tout de suite, j'avais autre chose en tête. Alice était devant moi, seule, alors où était passé mon cousin.

-Tu as laissé Jasper, tout seul ?

-Bien sur que non, il est avec Emmett

-Et alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, même très bien

Alice avait l'air aux anges, je me demandais même comment elle allait réussir à redescendre de son petit nuage pour reprendre les cours, lundi.

-Je suis contente que tu ais rencontré Edward…

-Pourquoi ??

J'adorais Alice, mais dès fois j'avais du mal à la suivre.

-Bah…je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, alors j'avais envie qu'il te voie quand même !!

-Tu es proche de lui ?

-Mouii, il est comme mon frère, on se raconte à peu près tout…

Je lui sourit, on resta là toutes les deux, je regardais la piste de danse où quelques personnes se déhanchaient, quand mon regard capta Jasper, dans un coin, avec quelques-uns de ses amis, dont Emmett et Edward, tiens je savais pas qu'y étaient amis ces deux-là, mais passons en voyant mon cousin, je venais de penser à un truc

-Alice !! Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment ça s'est passé avec Jasper.

-Je te raconterais plus tard…

-Mais pourquoi ??

J'avais envie de avoir moi !!

-Parce que très chère, lundi matin, nous avons cours avec Monsieur Monologue en Chef et comme ça on aura de quoi s'occuper !!

Je ne trouvais rien à redire, Alice avait quand même de sacré bon argument…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merci pour les review, ça fait très plaisir^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ?!**

**J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre, et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura un pov Alice, mais malheureusement je pars en vacances et là ou je vais je pense pas qu'il y ait une connexion Internet, donc il va falloir patienter un peu…**

**Voilà, voilà…j'attends vos review^^**

**Pop'n Gum**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà…Je sais, je sais, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre. Mais bonne nouvelle, maintenant, je suis de retour^^**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les review, mais aussi pour celle (et ceux ??) qui on mit cette fiction dans leur favori ou encore en Alert. Mercii^^**

**Bon je vais arrêter de blablater, surtout pour ne rien dire**

**Et vouas laissez lire le dernier chapitre^^**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 **

**POV Bella**

Et une autre semaine commençait. Depuis que j'étais à Los Angeles, je ne voyais pas le temps passer. J'avais fini de me préparer et attendait Rosalie pour partir.

Le lendemain de la fête avait été plutôt calme, j'étais restée en pyjama toute la journée, trop flemmarde pour m'habiller et j'avais répondu aux mails de ma mère qui s'était accumulés.

Sa y'est, on était arrivées à la fac et moi je filais vers mon premier cours. Dans la classe, je retrouvais Alice, déjà installée. Je m'assis à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle me disait.

-Salut ! Alors pas trop fatiguée ?

-Non, ça va…Et toi ?

-Sa va très bien.

A ce moment là, le prof rentra dans la classe. Il sortit ses affaires, fit l'appel et commença son cours, enfin moi j'appellerais plutôt ça un monologue, mais bon… Je ne faisais pas du tout attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter, là je voulais savoir autre chose.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Maintenant qu'on est en cours, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?!

Alice me regarda et me sourit

-J'attendais que tu me la demandes…

Ah ben enfin, j'allais savoir, moi qu'y avait attendu tout le week-end parce que Jasper n'avait rien voulu me dire.

_Flash Back_

**POV Alice**

_Je ne sais pas comment, mais Bella avait réussi à s'échapper. Elle avait prétexté une envie de se chercher un verre et avant que je dise quelque chose, elle avait disparu. Je m'apprêtais à aller la chercher, mais quelqu'un était apparu dans mon champ de vision._

_-Salut…_

_Oh mon dieu. Je devais rêver, pas possible que le cousin à Bella se retrouve devant moi. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrais…et il était toujours là. Respires Alice, tout va bien se passer…_

_-Hum…Salut. Jasper, c'est ça ?_

_-Moui_

_-Moi, c'est…_

_-Alice, je sais._

_Pourquoi est-ce que sortant de sa bouche, je trouvais mon prénom beaucoup plus plus joli. Et puis ce sourire, un sourire d'ange, je vous promets. Bon allez, il était tant de dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?_

_-J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ?!_

_-Oui. Je dois reconnaître que pour organiser des fêtes, tu es plutôt douée._

_-Merci. Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir…_

_D'ailleurs j'allais devoir remercier Bella parce que sans elle je ne serais certainement pas entrain de lui parler._

_-J'avoue que ça m'a étonnée que Bella me demande de venir mais bon…De toute façin, j'avais rien d'autre à faire…_

_Je lui souris. Je suis sure que ce mec doit être un gentleman. On continua à parler, pas beaucoup. En plus il y avait souvent des blancs, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout._

_Fin Flash Back + POV Alice_

-Quoi c'est tout ??

Je n'en revenais pas, qu'ils aient pu se dire, si peu de choses, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Alice que je connaissais.

-Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais su que j'ai eu son numéro de portable et qu'il m'a promit qu'on se ferait une sortie bientôt.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction d'Alice. Et devant sa tête, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Alice avec un air aussi rêveur et heureux collé sur le visage.

-Je suis heureux de constater que mon cours vous fait rire, Mlle Swan !

Oh merde ! Je relevais la tête, les larmes aux yeux, d'avoir trop ris. Toute la classe s'était retournée et nous regardait, enfin surtout moi.

-Bien, Mlle Swan, une heure de colle devrait vous apprendre à ne pas rire en cours. Je vous attends ce soir !!

Une heure de colle, juste parce que j'avais rigolé. Non, mais il pas bien celui là, il aurait pu continuer à faire son monologue, comme d'hab'. Je me tournais vers Alice, qui souriait.

- ça c'est de ta faute !

-Oh arrête, Bella… Pourquoi se serais de ma faute, je t'ai jamais dit de rigoler.

-Non, mais ta "relation" avec Jasper, elle amène franchement à la rigolade.

-Pff, n'importe quoi !!

Je regardais Alice qui avait l'air légèrement vexé, mais la connaissant à la fin du cours, ça serait de nouveau comme avant. Je me détournais d'elle et regardais le prof, lui il avait recommencé son monologue et ne faisait plus du tout attention à nous. Je me demandais comment j'avais bien pu choper une heure de colle avec un prof pareil. Je devais être maudite.

*******************

J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui. Le cours n'en finissait pas. Mais heureusement, le calvaire avait prit fin et c'était pas trop tôt. Je sortis de la salle de classe, en compagnie d'Alice, celle-ci était redevenue, un tant soit peu normale, étant donné qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et qu'elle prévoyait tous un tas de sorties, dont des sorties shopping, mais elle se fichait complètement de ce que je pouvais bien lui dire.

On se dirigeait vers notre prochain cours, on tourna donc à l'angle d'un couloir. Moi, je continuais à marcher, je n'avais pas du tout remarqué qu'Alice avait stoppé net, quand on avait tourné dans le couloir. Je me retournais et la regardais quelques secondes. Elle avait l'air complètement figée. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi, elle était devenue comme ça, en un quart de secondes. Je fis demi-tour et m'approchais d'elle.

-Alice ?...Alice, est-ce que ça va ?

Wow…vu la réponse j'aurais pu poser la question à un mur, ça aurait été pareil.

-Alice ?

C'est qu'elle commençait à m'inquiéter maintenant. Je me mettais à côté d'elle, et regardais dans la même direction qu'elle. Je ne voyais pas du tout, ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Jusqu'à ce que…oh non !!

-Viens ça sert à rien de rester là…

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je la pris par les épaules et l'emmena vers notre prochain cours.

*******************

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Ça c'était Rosalie. Toutes les deux, on s'était retrouvées au self, comme à chaque midi, mais cette fois ci, j'avais préféré emmener Alice avec moi. Depuis l'épisode du couloir, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Pas prononcer un seul mot. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Du coup, je l'avais emmené pour qu'elle mange avec nous. Enfin manger, Alice se contentait de regarder son assiette, les yeux dans le vide, elle n'y avait pas encore touché.

-Bon, dites moi, ce qui se passe…Parce que là je pige rien !

Rosalie pouvait être un ange. Mais la patience n'était pas son fort. Sa remarque aura au moins eu le mérite de faire réagir Alice. Celle-ci releva la tête et nous regarda tour à tour.

-Dis lui Bella. Moi, je ne pourrais pas.

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, Alice se leva, prit son plateau et parti sans rien ajouter de plus. Rose et moi, on l'a regarda partir. Quand Alice eut disparu, de notre champ de vision, Rosalie se leva et s'assit en face de moi.

-Bon, et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé…

Je soupirais. En fait, je ne savais pas du tout par où commencer.

-Euh…Tu sais qu'Alice et moi, on avait cours ensemble, toute la matinée.

-Je sais, Bella. Viens en au fait.

Je ne savais pas du tout comment en parlé à Rose. Après tout, c'était son frère quand même.

-D'accord…Quand Alice et moi, on marchait dans les couloirs, ce matin pour aller à notre prochain cours. Eh ben, elle s'est littéralement figée. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais elle bougeait pas. Alors, je me suis mit à côté d'elle et j'ai regardé dans la même direction. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu…Au fond du couloir, il y avait Jasper, mais il était pas tout seul. Il y avait une fille avec lui. Et de là, où on était, ils avaient l'air plutôt proches.

Rosalie ne disait rien. D'ailleurs son manque de réaction n'était pas fait pour me rassurer. Je préférais quand elle parlait, même si s'était pour s'énerver.

-Oh non…Et dire, qu'après la soirée de samedi, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Je sais. Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça.

-Oui…Et puis quel idiot aussi mon frère. Je croyais qu'Alice lui plaisait…

Je ne répondais rien. De toute façon, à quoi ça servait. On restait silencieuse, n'ayant, ni l'une ni l'autre, envie de commenter ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je crois que je vais tuer mon frère !

Rosalie avait de ses idées parfois.

-Avant de te laisser le tuer, moi je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Oui, pas bête. En attendant, vaut mieux ne rien dire, surtout à Emmett. Sinon, je ne suis pas sure qu'on est le temps de demander des explications à Jasper.

*******************

Je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de l'après midi. Normalement, je devrais y retrouver Alice. Rosalie et moi, on était d'accord, sur le fait de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé. J'entrais dans la salle de classe et la cherchais du regard. Elle était là, assise à notre place habituelle, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le sourire aux lèvres. Mais, elle avait la tête baissée et les yeux dans le vide. Je m'approchais et m'assit à côté d'elle, sans prononcer un mot. Si elle avait envie ou besoin de parler, elle le ferait déjà.

Deux heures avaient maintenant passé, en silence. Je supposais qu'Alice n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et très franchement je pouvais la comprendre. On restait toutes les deux, mais sans se parler. Si je lui posais une question, elle me répondait, mais sans plus. Là, on se trouvait dehors, assise à une table, l'un en face de l'autre. J'essayais désespérément de comprendre un exercice de Math, en vain.

-Bella ?

Je relevais la tête et la regardais. Alice aurait-elle retrouvé la parole ?

-Oui ?

-Je…tu (Elle inspira profondément et finit par dire)…Je suis désolée, je sais que ma réaction a été un peu excessive.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alice. Je comprends, tu sais.

-Merci…mais, j'ai une idée…

Ou là, je crains le pire.

-…pour m'excuser, samedi matin, on se fait un ciné et l'après midi c'est shopping !!

Eh ben voilà, le pire est arrivé !

-Alice, pour le ciné, je veux bien, mais le shopping c'est pas trop mon truc.

-Tu vas voir avec moi, tu vas bien t'amuser. Et puis, préviens Rosalie, on l'emmène avec nous.

-Mais, je…

-Oh non, Bella, t'as vu l'heure, faut qu'on aille en cours.

J'eus à peine le temps de ranger mes affaires, qu'Alice me prit le bras pour me traîner jusqu'en cours. Finalement, je ne savais plus ce qui était le pire, une Alice triste et qui ne parle pas (au moins comme ça, elle prévoit pas de sortie shopping), ou une Alice joyeuse et branchée sur dix milles volts.

La fin de l'après midi passait très vite. Alice avait continué à parler pendant pratiquement tous les cours. Sauf quand elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que se taire.

*******************

Je n'avais pas envie que la journée continue. Et tout ça, c'est parce que maintenant, je devais aller en heure de colle. Alice était déjà rentré chez elle. La chance…Là, franchement, je l'enviais. Moi, j'allais devoir passer une heure à faire, je ne sais quoi. Je me dirigeais vers la salle qui était prévue pour les heures de colles. Histoire de ne pas me perdre, j'avais quand même demandé à Alice, où elle se trouvait. J'y arrivais, à l'heure. La porte était ouverte, je regardais à l'intérieur et y vit un homme, à mon avis c'était un prof, mais en tout cas, c'était pas le mien. Je toquais à la porte et le prof releva les yeux pour me regarder.

-Oh, bonjour Mlle Swan, je vous attendais. Entrez et asseyez vous.

Il avait l'air plus gentil que mon prof. Je me demandais quand même, comment il pouvait connaître mon nom, je venais à peine d'arriver. J'entrais dans la salle et partais m'asseoir à une table. Je pensais que j'allais passer une heure toute seule, mais apparemment non.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je relevais la tête.

-Mr Cullen, on attendait plus que vous.

Comment ça "on", moi j'attendais personne. Enfin maintenant, passer une heure ici me paraissait beaucoup plus agréable. Edward e sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Salut !

-Hum…Salut.

Le problème c'est qu'en heure de colle, on ne pouvait pas parler. J'avais Edward Cullen, juste à côté de moi et je ne pouvais même pas lui parler.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut !! Comme toujours laissez moi vos impressions…**

**Je peux déjà vous dire que au prochain chapitre, il y a aura la suite entre Edward et Bella. Peut être aussi une explication, concernant Jasper, mais ça reste encore à voir !!**

_Pop'n Gum_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello^^**

**Me revoilà, avec un autre chapitre….Je tenais à vous remercier pour les review que vous aviez laissé, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir. Bref, je tenais ensuite à vous dire, que je suis désolée, de l'attente pour ce nouveau chapitre !! En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =D**

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Bella**

Je rentrais chez moi épuisée à cause de deux choses. La première était une journée de cours affreusement longue et la deuxième une soirée à travailler toute aussi longue. Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais dans le salon, d'où j'entendais le bruit de la télé. J'entrais dans la pièce et trouvais Rosalie dans le canapé alors que Jasper était assis à la table. Je m'approchais de celle-ci afin de poser mon sac et mes clefs dessus. Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers le canapé et me laissait tomber à côté de Rosalie. Cette dernière détacha son regard de la télévision afin de me regarder.

-Tu ressembles à un zombie !

-Merci Rosalie, au moins on peut dire que, toi, tu sais remonter le moral !

Elle esquissa un sourire, avant de chuchoter un "désolée". Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran, pendant que moi, je m'installais un peu plus confortablement. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, Jasper avait l'air absorbé, parce ce qu'il faisait. J'en profitais et me penchais légèrement vers Rosalie pour lui demander :

-Tu as parlé à Jasper ? A propos de cette après midi ?

-Euh non pas encore…Je t'attendais.

Elle m'attendait. Tu parles. Elle voulait surtout que ce soit moi qui lui parle.

-Rose !

-C'est bon…J'avoue, j'ai essayé, mais j'ai pas réussi ! C'est quand même mon frère, Bella !

-Et alors, c'est aussi mon cousin, je te signale !

Rosalie et moi, nous nous regardions. Aucune de nous deux, n'avait vraiment envie d'en parler à Jasper. Et pourtant il faudrait bien le faire un jour ou l'autre. Quelques minutes passèrent, quand on entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Rosalie se leva pou aller ouvrir en m'informant qu'ils avaient commandé des pizzas, un peu avant que j'arrive. En voilà, une bonne idée, moi qui avais faim, mais qui était bien trop flemmarde pour me préparer quoique ce soit. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre assiettes et serviettes. Je retournais ensuite dans le salon, en compagnie de Rosalie qui tenait les boîtes de pizzas dans ses bras. Elle les posa sur la table du salon et moi j'installais les trois assiettes.

-Bon, p'tit frère, y serait peu être temps de décoller ton nez de ce bouquin !

Jasper releva la tête pour dévisager sa sœur, pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par soupirer et apr dire :

-C'est bon, je viens…

Aussi tôt dit, aussi fait. Il se leva, ferma son livre d'un geste de la main et de venir s'installer dans un des fauteuils, pendant que Rosalie et moi nous nous mettions dans le canapé. Je changeais rapidement les chaînes, pour finalement en mettre une qui passait un jeu télévisé. Rien de bien passionnant, mais bon… On mangea chacun notre pizza, en silence. Très sincèrement, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise et je crois que Rose aussi. Ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes, à aucun de nous trois, de ne rien dire. Quand on eut fini, Jasper se leva, débarrassa vite fait la table et emmena tout à la cuisine. Je le regardais sortir de la pièce et me tournais ensuite vers Rosalie.

-Il faut qu'on lui parle. Tu as vu l'ambiance qu'il y avait, on se serait crut à un enterrement.

Rosalie soupira.

-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire.

Je collais mon dos contre le dossier du canapé, quand Jasper revint.

-Bon, les filles, c'est pas que j'vous aimes pas, mais la journée à été longue.

Longue ? Y peut parler lui. J'ai eu la même, mais moi en plus, j'ai du bosser après.

-Jasper, attends…

Béni soit Rosalie. Moi, je ne trouvais vraiment pas le courage de lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rosalie me jeta un regard désespéré, qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle avait réussi à la retenir, mais qu'elle non plus ne serait pas capable de plus. Donc c'était à moi d'essayer.

-Eh bien…je…

Respire un grand coup, ma fille, et dit lui tout d'un coup, comme ça, ça sera fait.

-Hum…Voilà, cette après midi, on t'as vu avec une fille, et vous aviez l'air plutôt proche, donc du coup, ben…on s'est dit que ça pouvait être ta copine.

-Oh…

Tu parles d'une réponse…Il aurait pu parler en japonais, ça aurait tous aussi bien voulu dire quelque chose. Rosalie, apparemment pas convaincu non plus par sa réponse, décida d'intervenir.

-Jazz…On sait très bien que ça ne nous regardes pas, que ce ne sont pas nos affaires, mais tu nous connaît, on est curieuse et on aime bien être au courant de ce qui te concerne.

Toujours pas de réponse…La par contre, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Rose, elle non plus apparemment.

-Ecoutez les filles, j'apprécie vraiment que vous vous souciez de moi, mais ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire…s'il vous plait…

-Mais Jazz…

Inutile de continuer ma phrase. Jasper nous lança un rapide sourire, suivi d'un bonne nuit et parti se coucher. Laissant Rosalie et moi seule, regardant la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir. Rosalie soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ?!

-J'en sais rien…

Perdues dans nos pensées, on faisait chacune semblant de regarder la télé. A un moment, Rosalie monta à l'étage, me disant qu'elle revenait. Je ne relevais pas et acquiesçais seulement.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je regardais l'heure et me demandais qui ça pouvait être à presque onze hures du soir. Je me levais et allais ouvrir.

-Euh…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ??

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être que je ne rêvais pas. Mais non à chaque fois que je rouvrais les yeux, ils étaient toujours là.

-Eh, ben Bella, tu vas nous laisser devant ta porte !

-Euh…non, bien sur, entrez…

Je m'effaçais pour les laisser entrer. Emmett en premier, suivi d'Edward qui m'adresse un petit sourire, avant de suivre son frère dans le salon, et enfin Alice qui restait dans l'entrée avec moi. Maintenant qu'on était plus que toutes les deux, j'en profitais pour reposer ma question.

-Alice, tu peux me dire ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure ?

-Eh ben, en fait, on était entrain de regarder un film, et puis la télé est tombée en panne, je crois. Enfin, en tout cas, elle marchait plus. Donc Emmett a décidé de venir ici pour finir de regarder son film. Mais bon, si tu veux, mon avis, il avait surtout envie de voir Rose…

Alice me lança un sourire compatissant, alors que j'hochais la tête complètement désespérée. On alla dans le salon, et je trouvais Emmet déjà bien installé dans le canapé en train de dire à Edward de mettre en route le film, dont ils n'avaient pas vu la fin. Celui-ci me regarda, alors que j'haussais les épaules, de toute façon quoique je dise, ça ne servirais ç rien. Alice alla s'installer dans un fauteuils pendant qu'Emmett relevait la tête pour me demander :

-Rose, n'est pas là ?

-Si, je vais la chercher !

Je fis demi tour et me dirigeais vers l'escalier. Juste avant de sortit de la pièce, je me retournais et d'une voix, dans laquelle je mis le plus d'ironie possible, je lançais.

-Et, Emmett, ne te gênes surtout pas et fais comme chez toi !

Ce dernier ayant compris l'allusion, me tira la langue.

J'arrivais à l'étage et me dirigeais tout de suite vers la chambre de Rosalie, ou je pensais la trouver…Mais non ! La porte était ouverte et personne à l'intérieur. J'allais donc voir à la salle de bain, mais là aussi la porte était ouverte et la pièce complètement vide. Je me retournais et fixais la porte en face de moi. En fait, la seul qui était fermé. J'aurais du y penser plutôt. J'avançais de quelques pas et frappa à la porte. J'entendis un vague "entrer". J'ouvris la porte et rentrais dans la chambre à Jasper. Rosalie et lui étaient allongés sur son lit. Ils se poussèrent, légèrement tous les deux, tandis que je m'allongeais avec eux.

-Je suis juste venu vous prévenir que les Cullen ont débarqués.

Je regardais leurs visages, tous les deux semblaient très étonnés. Mais c'est Rosalie qui parla la première.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

-Eh, ben apparemment, ils regardaient un film et leur télé est tombée en panne donc du coup, les voilà qui squattent chez nous.

-Tu parles, je suis sur qu'Emmett voulait voir Rose !

Bien dit, Jasper. On la regardait tous les deux, alors que celle-ci faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Oui, je pense aussi…Mais bon en attendant, moi je suis juste venu vous prévenir.

J'amorçais un geste pour me relever, mais Jasper m'arrêta.

-Bella, attends…

Je lui jetais un bref coup d'œil, apparemment, il voulait vraiment nous parler. Je me rallongeais donc et à côté de lui et attendais la suite.

-Les filles…je sais qu'avant, vous avez posé vos questions, parce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Et je trouve que ma réaction a été un peu excessive. Alors, je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé. Mais en fait, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que vous soyez au courant. D'ailleurs, je me pose la question depuis tout à l'heure, comment est-ce que vous le savez ?!

-Hum…eh bien, en fait…J'étais avec Alice, on allait vers notre prochain cours et puis on vous a vu dans le couloir.

-Oh…Alice aussi ??

-Oui.

Je voyais très bien qu'il était déçu qu'Alice, elle aussi, ait vu ça, mais je ma voyais mal lui mentir à propos de ça. Rosalie qui jusque là, c'était contentée d'écouter, prit enfin la parole.

-Mais Jazz…est-ce que…toi et cette fille…vous sortez ensemble ?

-Non…

Rosalie et moi, lâchions chacune un soupir de soulagement, ce qui fit sourire Jasper.

-Non, mais je crois qu'elle voudrait bien.

-Ouais en clair elle te drague !!

Rosalie Hale ou l'art du rentre dedans et de ne pas faire de détour. Jasper soupira.

-On peut dire ça, comme ça, oui…

-Eh ben ptit frère, il semblerait que t'ais la côte en ce moment.

-N'importe quoi…

Rosalie et moi, nous nous mettions à rire, alors que Jasper faisait semblant d'être vexé. On resta quelques minutes sans bouger, les trois allongés côte à côte. Maintenant le fait de savoir qui était cette fille –enfin qui, je ne le savais pas vraiment- mais je savais qu'au moins, je pourrais remonter le moral à Alice sans lui mentir, en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa copine. Le silence s'installa, ce qui n'était pas forcément désagréable, quand on était entre nous trois, on avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Mais Rosalie nous ramena, à ce qu'on peut appeler la réalité.

-Dites, vous croyez pas, qu'il faudrait qu'on descende. Parce que même s'ils sont arrivé tard, on doit rester avec eux, vu qu'ils sont chez nous…

Je soupirais, elle avait raison, il fallait descendre, même si personnellement ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de rester là. Jasper acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se lever du lit et de se mettre face à nous.

-Oui, Rose a raison ! Allez les filles, un peu de courage !

Jasper tendit sa main à sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever et ensuite fit la même chose avec moi. Je crois qu'aucun de nous trois ne voulait y aller. Même Rose et pourtant il y avait Emmett.

On descendit les escaliers, Rosalie en première et Jasper en dernier. Rose entra dans le salon, adressa un vague « salut » aux trois présents et fila s'asseoir à côté d'Emmett, en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

-On regardait ce film (il désigna d'un signe de tête la télé) et puis la télé est tombée en panne, et comme je voulais connaître la fin, eh ben on est venu ici.

-Mais bon sang, Emmett, ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ! Soupira Jasper

-Non !

Mon cousin me lança un regard, qui me semblait désespéré, et puis finalement parti s'asseoir à la dernière place libre sur le canapé, à côté de sa sœur. Apparemment, ça ne servait à rien d'insister contre Emmett, dans ces moments là. Je fixais mon attention quelques instants sur l'écran. Eh ben, je pouvais déjà dire que ce film ,'était pas pour moi. Du coup pour pouvoir échapper ne serait-ce que cinq minutes à cet endroit, je sortais la première idée qui me venais à l'esprit.

-Je vais à la cuisine me chercher à boire, est-ce que quelqu'un veut quelque chose.

Ils relevèrent tous la tête, en même temps, vers moi. Eh ben finalement, je pourrais rester dans la cuisine plus de cinq minutes.

Je sortais les différents trucs qu'ils m'avaient demandés, du placard, en me concentrant pour ne rien oublier, ce qui m'éviterait des aller retour cuisine/salon. Je devais être tellement concentrée, que je n'entendis personne entrer dans la cuisine. Du coup quand cette personne se mit à parler, je sursautais. Je me retournais et apercevais Edward appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il me sourit puis me dit.

-Désolé, je ne vouais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien…Je t'ais juste pas entendu entrer, c'est tout.

Je me détournais de lui et commençais à préparer à manger et à boire.

-En fait, je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'un peu d'aide.

-Euh…je ne dis pas non, si tu veux, tu peux prendre le coca et les jus de fruits dans le frigo.

Il s'exécuta, m'adressant juste un petit sourire quand il passa à côté de moi. Je e comprenais pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, mais bon il fallait avouer qu'à deux, ça irait plus vite.

-Alice, m'a raconté comment tu en es arrivée à te faire coller ce soir…

-Celle là, le jour où elle réussit à tenir sa langue, et un jour a marqué dans le calendrier !!

Ma remarque le fi rire, moi personnellement, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Ne lui en veut pas…E fait, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé.

-Pourquoi ??

-Parce que j'étais curieux de savoir comment tu étais arrivée là. D'habitude, je suis toujours tout seul.

-D'habitude ? Dois-je comprendre que tu es un habitué ?!

Il me regard et commença à rigoler légèrement.

-Ouais…Si je continue, je finirais peut être par avoir une carte de membre !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Alors, ça a du te faire bizarre ce soir !

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Alice, d'ailleurs !! Je savais déjà que tu étais du genre à regarder les gens à leur insu, ou encore à te tromper de salle, mais à te faire coller, je ne savais pas encore…Tu me réserves encore beaucoup de surprises, dans ce genre ?

-Ha Ha très drôle !!

Ressortir cette histoire, c'était franchement pas sympa. D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser, j'en avais honte. Et dire qu'en plus il m'avait vu. Il allait me dire quelque chose mais Emmett qui nous criait de nous dépêcher, depuis le salon, l'interrompit. Je levais les yeux au ciel, alors que lui se mettait à rigoler, avant de me regarder pour me dire.

-C'est Emmett, plus personne ne le changera maintenant…

Je soupirais légèrement. On pris tous ce dont on avait besoin et on parti dans le salon. On était déjà à la moitié du film, ce qui franchement m'arrangeais bien. Surtout quand on sait qu'Emmett avait décidé de le remettre au début quand ils sont arrivés ici. Je m'installais près d'Alice, et essayais de fixer mon attention sur l'écran. Moi qui étais fatigué, la soirée enfin je dirais plutôt la nuit promettait d'être longue…

---------------------------------------

**Eh voilà, c'est fini…Est-ce que ça mérite une petite review ??!**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre….**

**Pop'n Gum**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! **

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas…C'est bien moi, et en plus avec un nouveau chapitre…**

**Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour les review, ça fait toujours super plaisir…**

**Et je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans un blabla inutile =P**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Bella**

J'étais fatiguée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Bien que la soirée avait été géniale, je l'avais trouvé longue. Après que le film soit fini, Emmett, qui n'était pas du tout fatigué, avant enchaîné avec un autre film, et aucun d'entre nous, n'avait eu le courage de protester. Donc, du coup ; cette nuit, je devais avoir dormi quoi, trois heure, quatre maximum. Pas la peine de préciser, que les cours de ce matin avaient donc été très durs. Je somnolais dans chacun d'eux. Mais je crois que le plus dur serait cette après midi, avec mes cours de danse. J'étais persuadée que je n'arriverais jamais à tenir et pourtant comme me l'avait fait remarquer Alice ce matin. Il faudrait bien, de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours, me sortis de mes pensées. Je ramassais rapidement mes affaires et rejoignis Alice qui m'attendait à la sortie. Elle, contrairement à moi, n'avait pas l'air fatiguée et pourtant elle n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup plus. Elle me regarda avant de me faire un sourire.

-Eh ben Bella, on dirait que trois personnes sont arrivés hier chez toi, à l'improviste, et quand plus ils sont restés jusque tard dans la nuit.

-Ouais, c'est presque ça !!

On se dirigeait vers notre prochain cours, le dernier avant de pouvoir aller manger. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'Alice puisse avoir autant d'énergie, et pourtant elle s'était couché aussi tard que moi, voir même plus tard. Cette fille était décidément, une vraie pile électrique. Moi qui avais espérer qu'elle puisse, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, oublier la sortie ciné/shopping qu'elle voulait faire samedi. Eh ben non, encore ce matin, en arrivant elle m'en a parlé. Elle voulait savoir quel film, je voulais aller voir. Pour être franche, je m'en fichais un peu et d'ailleurs je le lui avais dit. Du coup, mademoiselle, avait décidé que l'on ne ferait que le shopping l'après midi et que le matin serait consacré à une grasse mat'. Le programme de la matinée, m'allais très bien, mais alors l'après midi, beaucoup moins. Mais vu le regard qu'Alice m'avait lancé, quand je lui avais fait part de mes réticences, je n'avais plus qu'à endurer ça, en silence.

Arrivées, en cour, Alice et moi, nous nous asseyons à notre place habituelle. Le cours commença et pour une fois, ni l'une ni l'autre ne nous mettions à bavarder. Ce qui était plutôt rare, nous connaissant. Bizarrement, l'heure passa plus vite que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires et sortis en compagnie d'Alice. Une fois qu'on fut dehors, on se remit à parler, en se dirigeant vers le self. On était quasiment arrivé à destination, que mon portable se mit à sonner. Je regardais qui c'était, et après avoir dis à Alice que je la rejoignais à l'intérieur, je filais dans un coin ou il n'y avait pas trop de monde, puis décrocha. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bonjour ma chérie !

-Salut maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ben rie, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Mais si je te déranges, je peux toujours raccrocher.

-Non, maman, c'est bon…

-Bien. Alors, comment ça se passe ?

-Très bien. Vivre avec Jasper et Rosalie, c'est exactement ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, marrant et totalement imprévisible, comme eux deux en fait. Et puis, pour l'instant les cours se passe plutôt bien.

-Je suis contente…

Je restais quelques minutes, on téléphone avec ma mère. Je trouvais étonnant qu'elle m'appelle, en plein milieu de la journée, d'habitude, c'était plutôt en soirée comme ça, elle était sur de ne pas tomber pendant que j'étais en cours. Donc, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise quelque chose, qui apparemment ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir. Du coup, pour apprendre la nouvelle plus vite, je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait à Phoenix depuis que j'étais parti, et la, elle commença à chercher ses mots.

-Eh, bien…En fait, Bella, si je t'ai appelé, en pleine journée, c'est parce qu'il fallait absolument que je te dise quelque chose….

Ces dans ces moment là, quand ma mère paraissait aussi sérieuse, que je m'inquiétais de ce qu'elle allait me dire. La dernière fois que je l'avais entendu parler comme ça, c'était pour me dire que mon père était mort, et l'autre fois, pour me dire qu'elle se remariait.

-Vas-y…

-Alors, voilà, Phil et moi, nous…accordons quelques vacances ensemble…Alors, tu ne pourras pas revenir à la maison pour les prochaines vacances, comme c'était prévu !

-Ah…

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi important. Surtout, que leur "vacances" m'arrangeaient en quelque sorte. Etant donné que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner à Phoenix pour les vacances, mais je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de le lui dire. Maintenant, c'était réglé, puisque de toute façon, elle ne serait pas là.

-Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ah…Euh..Oui oui, ça va….J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ecoute maman, je suis contente pour toi. Tu mérites ces vacances, alors profites en, et ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi, d'accord ?!

-Tu es sure ?

-Absolument. Je te laisse…Bisous maman

-Au revoir ma chérie…

Je raccrochais, puis regarda quelques instant mon portable. Finalement, je repartais en direction du self, ou Alice et Rose devaient sûrement se demander ou j'étais passé. Tellement dans mes pensées, je ne faisais pas attention plus que ça à ou je mettais les pieds, je regardais juste qu'il n'y ait personne devant moi. Du coup, quand il y avait quelqu'un qui arrivait à ma droite, je ne voyais rien. Parc chance, le premier, j'avais réussi à l'éviter de justesse, je murmurais un rapide "désolée", et repartais. Par contre le deuxième, je lui rentrais dedans, littéralement.

-Je suis désolée.

Je relevais rapidement les yeux pour voir, quand même, dans qui j'étais rentrée. Je fus assez surprise de découvrir Edward, qui me souriait.

-Je te pardonne…

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes puis finit par me sourire et par me dire.

-En tous cas, je comprends que tu fonces dans les gens comme ça, tu as l'air exténuée.

-Je le suis. Et tous ça, c'est de ta faute. A toi, à ton frère et à ta cousine.

-Oh, aller, avoue…toi aussi, tu t'es bien amusée.

Comme j'étais bien incapable de prétendre le contraire, je le regardais une dernière fois, lui souris et lui fis comprendre que j'allais manger. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait continuer son chemin et ben non, il me rattrapa en deux enjambées et marcha à côté de moi. Je le regardais avec un air interrogateur, il me lança un sourire et me dit.

-Quoi, je n'ais pas le droit d'aller manger, moi ?!

-Si, bien sur que si.

En même temps, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, ça ne me regardait pas. C'était juste que quand je l'avais croisé, je n'avais pas trop l'impression que c'est là bas qu'il allait. Le silence s'installa, le temps que l'on arrive jusqu'au self. Une fois qu'on eut prit notre plateau, je pensais qu'il allait rejoindre ses copains…mais toujours non. Il restait avec moi. Je relevais légèrement la tête pour lui demander.

-Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?

Il me lança un grand sourire et puis finit par me répondre.

-Alice ne t'a pas prévenue, hein ?

Question purement rhétorique. Ça se voyait qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

-De quoi ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenue ?

Il ma désigna d'un coup de tête la table ou en général, Rosalie, Alice et moi, on se retrouvaient pour manger, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas seulement ces deux là mais aussi Emmett et Jasper. Eh ben moi qui pensais être un peu tranquille, sur ce coup là, c'était loupé.

-Je vois…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand il mange Emmette ne fait, en général, pas attention à ce qui l'entoure.

-Ouais, ben c'est que tu n'as pas encore rencontré la catastrophe Swan…

-Non, mais j'ai hâte de voir ça, me répondit-il en souriant.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit, on arrivait à la table où tout le monde était présent. J'allais m'installais à côté d'Alice et me retrouvait aussi en face de Jasper. Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire. Rosalie qui s'était assise en face d'Alice, me sourit à son tour, avant de me demander.

-Alors Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ?

-Renée…

Jasper et elle s'échangèrent des coups d'œil. Ces deux là connaissaient aussi très bien ma mère, alors k'imagine, qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux, ce qu'elle avait bien pu me dire que nécessite de m'appeler en pleine journée. Cependant Jasper fut le premier à réagir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Hum…Elle m'appelait pour me dire que Phil et elle s'accordaient des vacances et donc que moi je ne pouvais pas retourner à Phoenix pendant les vacances.

-Tu ne lui avais toujours pas dis que tu n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer, hein ? Me questionna Rosalie.

J'allais lui répondre mais Alice ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi ?

-A vrai dire, non pas trop…Et non Rosalie, je ne lui avais encore rien dis, mais bon maintenant c'est réglé.

-Mais pourquoi, tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller ? Intervint Alice.

-Je…c'est une longue histoire, et je n'ais pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant…

-Mais…Commença Emmett

Si lui, s'y mettais, j'étais sure de ne pas m'en sortir. Mais Rosalie du voir que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, puisqu'elle lança un regard à Emett qui le dissuada de continuer sa phrase. Je lui soufflais un "Merci" auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire. Chacun finissait de manger et pour mon plus grand bonheur la conversation ne portait plus sur moi.

Alice et moi, bous dirigions vers nos cours de l'après midi. Ces derniers consistaient pour elle à tous ce qui tournait autour du stylisme et pour moi c'était la danse. On était pratiquement arrivées à nos salles respectives, qui se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre, qu'Alice me regarda et finit par se lancer.

-Au fait, Bella, pour samedi…

Je soupirais légèrement, elle allait encore me parler de shopping.

-…le programme il est simple, shopping pendant la plus grande partie de l'après midi, j'ai demandé à Rosalie, elle est partante…

M'étonne pas de ma cousine ça, pour faire du shopping, elle est toujours partante.

-…donc je viendrais vous chercher en début d'après, ça marche ?

-De toute faon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix !

-C'est exactement ça ! Bon à tout à l'heure, Bella !

Alice m'adressa un petit signe de la main et rentra dans sa classe. Quand à moi, je lui adressais un sourire et faisais la même chose. Je partais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle et me préparais à endurer une après midi de cour.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cour venait de retentir. Je ramassais mes affaires et prenais tout de suite la direction des salles de danse, étant donné que j'avais du temps devant moi, Alice avait, elle, encore plusieurs heures de cours. Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs quand une personne apparue à côté de moi.

-Cette fois ci, essaye de ne pas te tromper de salle !!

-Ce que tu peux être drôle aujourd'hui, Edward ! Je suis pliée en quatre, là, tu vois !

-Je suis désolée, mais à chaque fois que je te vois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

-Ouais ben si tu pouvais la perdre ton habitude, ça m'arrangerais !

Il me regarda et me sourit.

-Je vais essayer, promis !

Je lui adressais un sourire en guise de merci et m'arrêtais devant une salle libre. Je le regardais, attendant qu'il sorte une autre connerie, amis non. Il devait vraiment faire des efforts.

-Bon à plus tard Bella…

Il commença à s'éloigner et puis quelques pas plus loin, il se retourna vers moi.

-…et surtout ne te trompes pas de salles en sortant !

Je le regardais et finis par lui tirer la lange. Je savais que c'était très puéril, mais à vrai dire, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Une fois qu'il eut tourné dans un autre couloir, je rentrais dans la salle et posais mes affaires dans un soin. Les deux heures suivantes passèrent relativement vite, enfin en même temps, j'avais passé mon temps à danser, alors dans ces cas là, je ne voyais jamais le temps passer. Je retrouvais ensuite Alice sur le parking et elle me ramena chez moi.

La fin de la semaine avait filé à une vitesse. Je ne l'avais clairement pas vu passer. Ma mère m'avait encore une fois rappelé, me demandant encore une fois si ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle parte. Comme si une mère devait demander l'autorisation de partir en vacances à sa fille. Et encore une fois je le lui avais dis, qu'elle pouvait y aller. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait, je me préparais à entendre cette question.

Enfin…le samedi, était arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût. Alice avait passé sa journée du vendredi à me répéter sans cesse que ça allait être génial, personnellement, je la croyais que très moyennement. Sans oublier Rosalie, qui devait être aussi excitée à l'idée de faire du shopping, mais au moins, elle savait se faire plus discrète.

Je me réveillais vers les dix heures et demie et descendais dans la cuisine, afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je mangeais tranquillement, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la pièce, du au fait que Rosalie était parti prendre sa douche. Et quand elle descendit, je filais directement en haut, attrapais des affaires dans mon armoire et filais moi aussi sous la douche. Le temps de m'habiller, de me coiffer et de me maquiller et j'étais prête. Je descendais retrouver Rosalie et enfilais mes converses pour être totalement prête quand la tornade Alice pointerait le bout de son nez. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien fait, parce que seulement cinq minutes plus tard, Alice débarquait. Elle avait l'air encore plus en forme que les jours ou l'on avait cours.

Je prenais mon sac, dis rapidement au revoir à Jasper, qui m'adressa un sourire compatissant et suivais Rosalie et Alice qui partaient déjà. Avec un peu de chance, elles m'oublieraient. Je m'installais sur le siège passager, alors qu'Alice prenait la direction du centre commercial.

-Bon, alors par quels magasins on commence les filles ?

-Pourquoi pas, par celui des vêtements, comme ça après on pourra chercher les chaussures qui vont bien avec les tenues…Proposa Rosalie

Me voilà arriver tout droit en enfer….

-Excellente idée ! Eh Bella, cette journée est pour nous, alors s'il te plait même si tu n'es pas fan de shopping, essaye au moins de sourire…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice et à Rosalie qui s'était rapprochée. Ça normalement, c'était dans mes cordes…

-Je vais essayer les filles, promis…

---------------------------------------

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Comme d'habitude dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…Par contre désolée, mais je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster le chapitre suivant…Mais j'essaye de faire le plus vite possible =D**

**Pop'n Gum**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Bella**

Le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial avait été rythmés par un nombre incalculable de rires. Alice avait mit la radio et dès qu'une chanson qui lui plaisait passait, elle augmentait le son et se mettait à chanter et à se dandiner sur son siège. Rosalie et moi l'a regardions et à chaque fois, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Cela m'avait beaucoup détendu, moi qui n'étais pas spécialement emballée à l'idée de faire du shopping, par contre passer une après midi avec ces deux là promettait d'être marrant.

Alice gara sa voiture et on descendit toutes les trois. Les filles avaient retrouvés leur entrain rien qu'à la vue des magasins. Elles me traînèrent jusqu'au premier magasin, qu'elles avaient énuméré en une longue liste de magasins à faire dans l'après midi. Je retirais ce que j'ai dis, faire du shopping avec ces deux là promettait tout, sauf d'être marrant.

Elles déambulaient à une telle vitesse dans le magasin que c'en était assez impressionnant. Et quand je voyais tous les fringues qu'elles avaient dans les bras, je commençais à avoir peur. En ce qui me concerne, je me contentais de regarder par ci par là, t-shirt ou pantalon qui me semblait bien, puis à chaque fois, je finissais par le reposer à sa place initiale. Au bout d'un certain temps Alice et Rosalie revinrent vers moi, avec beaucoup de vêtements dans les bras. Beaucoup trop même.

-Allez Bella, c'est l'heure de l'essayage ! Me lança Alice

-Quoi ? Moi ?

-Bien sur que oui, toi, intervint Rosalie, à ton avis pourquoi on a prit autant de choses, y'en une partie pour toi.

-Mon Dieu, sauvez moi, murmurais-je pour moi-même

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, je les suivais jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages. Alice et Rosalie entrèrent directement dans une, tandis que moi je m'asseyais dans une espèce de petit fauteuil, qui était mit à disposition pour les gens, qui comme moi devait attendre. Pendant au moins le quart d'heure qui suivi, j'eus à regarder et à commenter les tenues avec lesquelles Rose et Alice se présentaient devant moi. Ce qui m'allait très bien. Il suffisait juste de dire, "ça te va très bien", "Non, cette couleur te va très bien". Mais au bout d'un moment, Alice sortit de sa cabine, me regarda puis me sourit.

-Bon, c'est ton tour maintenant.

Elle me tira par le bras pour que je me lève et me poussa à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Pendant ce qui m'avais semblé au moins une heure, mais qui au final n'était que dix minutes, Rosalie et Alice m'avait fait essayer tout un tas de vêtements. Me passant au fur et à mesure, jean, t-shirt, jupe et même une ou deux robes. Que une fois que j'avais enfilé, je devais sortir de la cabine pour leur montrer. Et c'était à leur tour de me dire, "ça te va très bien, non trop grand…"

Une fois que j'eus remis mes vêtements et qu'on ait passé à la caisse, les filles, à peine sorties du premier magasin m'entraînaient déjà dans un autre. Et là, c'était exactement e même manège. Repérage de vêtements et ensuite essayage pour tout le monde, y compris moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée barbie. On fit encore plusieurs autres magasins avant que je réussisse à gagner une petite pause.

On se dirigeait alors vers un petit café et je me laissais quasiment tomber sur la banquette, Rosalie à côté de moi et Alice en face. Un serveur vint directement prendre notre commande qui s'avérait être trois cappuccino. Une fois que le serveur nous l'ait apporté, on passa au moins cinq bonnes minutes à passer en revue, toutes les personnes présentes dans le café. Ce n'était peut être pas la chose la plus gentille, mais ça nous avait bien fait rigoler.

Quand on eut toutes les trois fini notre café, les filles m'entraînèrent à nouveau vers d'autres magasins. Mes pauvres pieds n'en pouvaient plus. Heureusement que la journée touchait à sa fin. On se trouvait dans un magasin de chaussures, je pensais à la soirée tranquille que j'allais pouvoir passer, juste mon lit, moi et un bon livre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice lâcha :

-Dites, les filles, ce soir, on est tous seuls à la maison. Mon oncle et ma tante doivent aller à l'une de ces soirées que les hôpitaux organisent. Du coup, je me suis dis que vous pourriez venir toutes les deux, avec Jasper bien sur. On se commanderait un truc et puis on pourrait passer la soirée tous ensemble.

Moi qui rêvais d'une soirée tranquille, là je pouvais oublier. Surtout que Rosalie s'empressa d'accepter.

-Oh, oui, ça sera génial. Je suis sure que Jasper acceptera aussi.

-Ouais, enfin même s'il n'est pas d'accord, tu trouveras un moyen de l'emmener avec nous, ajoutais-je.

Rosalie ma lança un regard qu'elle voulait mauvais, mais qui me fis plus sourire qu'autre chose. Alice, elle, était déjà toute contente à l'idée que l'on passe la soirée ensemble.

*******************

La douche m'avait fait un bien fou. Quand Rosalie et moi étions rentrées de notre après midi shopping, ma cousine avait tout de suite informé Jasper que ce soir on était invités. Elle avait bien pris soin de dire que cette invitation venait d'Alice, du coup Jasper n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de dire oui. Je sortais de la salle de bains et me dirigeais vers mon armoire. Je savais très bien que quoi que je mette Alice allait trouver un truc à dire.

Du coup, en espérant éviter le plus de commentaire possible, j'optais pour un slim et un top qu'Alice et Rosalie m'avaient choisi cette après midi. J'essayais de me coiffer mais me rendant compte que ça ne menait à rien, j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Ensuite je me maquillais. Une fois, tout fini, je descendis, attrapais mes converses et les enfilais. Ça par contre, ça risquait de ne pas plaire à Alice. J'allais dans la cuisine et y trouvais Jasper. Il ne nous en manquait plus qu'une et on pourrait y aller. Mais bon, comme c'était Rosalie, on s'attendait à tout.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi longue, soupira Jasper.

-Je sais pas…

Jasper me regarda et poussa un autre soupir. Au même moment, on entendit à l'étage, Rosalie poussait un juron. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon cousin et on se dirigea tous les deux vers la chambre de Rosalie en vitesse. La porte était fermée, je frappais et demandais à Rosalie si ça allait. Mais aucune réponse. Je frappais encore une fois et à ce moment là, Rosalie ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

-Oui ?

Je la fixais étonnée, on n'avait pourtant pas rêvé avant. Je regardais Jasper, il était comme moi. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

-Euh…Rose, tu es sure que ça va…? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, très bien, pourquoi ?

-Rose, on a pas rêvé quand même, tu as bien crier, lui demandais-je

-Ah…Non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, mais c'était rien, j'avais juste un problème avec une porte de mon armoire, elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Je regardais derrière elle. Effectivement, une porte coulissante de son armoire donnait l'impression d'avoir subi un choc. Je reportais mon regard sur Rosalie qui souriait toujours comme si de rien n'était. Jasper qui apparemment préférait ne pas se demander pourquoi sa sœur avait ça, dit alors.

-Bon, les filles, et si on y allait !

-On te suit !!

Je suivais Jasper et Rosalie dans les escaliers, encore bien trop étonnée par ce que je venais de voir pour dire quoi ce soit. A mon grand étonnement, Rosalie ne mit pas de chaussures à taons, mais se contenta de ballerines. Je la regardais suspicieuse, alors que Jasper était déjà au volant de la voiture en train de nous attendre.

-Quoi, j'ai le droit de mettre ce que je veux…Non ?

-Oui, bien sur…C'est juste que venant de ta part, je trouve étonnant que tu mettes de simples ballerines plutôt que de jolies petites chaussures à talons.

Rosalie ne répondit rien et se contenta de me lancer un regard mauvais. Eh ben…en voilà, une qui était de bonne humeur, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'allais lui poser la question, lorsqu'on entendit un coup de klaxon, signifiant que Jasper s'impatientait. Je peux déjà dire que cette soirée n'allait pas être dès plus tranquille.

*******************

Je frappais à la porte et c'est une Alice surexcitée qui vint nous ouvrir. Elle me prit dans ses bras, comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Je souris avant de lui dire.

-Alice, on s'est vu, il y a peine quelques heures !

-Je sais.

Elle finit par me lâcher et se tourna vers Rosalie pour faire la même chose avec elle. Par contre, quand vint le tour de Jasper, elle se contenta de lui faire simplement la bise. Rosalie et moi échangions un regard avec un petit sourire. Alice nous emmena directement dans le salon. La seule fois ou j'étais venu ici, c'était pour la fête qu'Alice avait fait. Déjà à ce moment là, je trouvais leur maison très joli, mais sans les décorations d'Alice, elle était encore plus belle.

Nous posions tous les trois nos vestes sur des chaises et continuais de suivre Alice. J'entendis rapidement le son de le télé me parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles. Plus on avançait et plus je pouvais arriver à définir ce qui passait à la télé. Sauf que ça ne semblait à rien de connu. Et quand la voix d'Emmett s'élevait en disant que c'était pas juste ou que c'était de la triche, je ne comprenais plus vraiment. Ce n'était que quand on arriva dans le salon que je compris. Emmett et Edward étaient debout devant leur écran plat, ayant chacun dans une main une mannette de wii. Ils semblaient tellement absorbés par leur jeu, qu'ils ne nous avaient même pas entendus. Alice se tourna vers moi, avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

-Ils jouent à ça depuis je sais pas combien de temps. Quand je suis rentrée, ils y jouaient, c'est à peine si ils m'ont remarqué, ils ont pas décrocher leur attention plus de cinq minutes de cette télé, juste le temps que je leur explique que vous veniez !!

J'adressais à Alice un petit sourire. Elle qui adorait donner tous les détails dans ses explications, j'imagine que là, elle avait du tourner cours. Je comprenais aussi mieux pourquoi, elle avait l'air tant heureuse de nous voir arriver. Jasper sourit devant ce que se passait, quant à Rosalie, je crois qu'elle hésitait entre être amusée par leur comportement ou alors passablement irrité. Lequel des deux dominait, je n'en savais rien. Rosalie finit cependant par faire remarquer notre présence lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Emmett et Edward se retournèrent alors vers nous.

- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là.. ?

Là, si j'avais été à la place d'Emmett, je ne l'aurais pas ramené. Rosalie soupira alors que Jasper éclata de rire. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Alice, elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de le tuer. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de se transformer en une véritable furie, Edward intervint :

- Euh Emmett…je crois bien qu'Alice nous avez dit qu'elle l'ait avait invités…

- Tu crois seulement, hein…

Note à moi même, éviter d'énerver Alice. On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Et puis vu la réaction d'Emmett face à Alice, c'est-à-dire, que pour une fois il évitait de faire le malin, je n'aimerais pas du tout, être la raison de sa colère. Parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais elle a pas l'air commode la petite.

- Ahh…Je suis désolée cousine… J'ai pas fais gaffe…

- Non, sans blague…ça il me semblait l'avoir compris merci…

J'étais en train de me dire que finalement, on aurait peut être mieux fait de rester chez nous. Enfin, en même temps voir Emmet ne plus savoir quoi dire face à sa cousine, j'adorais ça. Après un petit moment de silence, Alice décida de laisser de côté l'oubli de ses cousins et retrouva son entrain habituel. Ce qui ne me manquait pas plus que ça, l'ayant déjà subi une bonne partie de l'après midi. Rosalie et Jasper partirent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils et le canapé, pendant qu'Alice m'attrapait le bras et m'emmenait avec elle dans la cuisine.

Je la suivis sachant que même si je n'étais pas d'accord, ça ne changerait rien. Elle me lâcha le bras seulement lorsque l'on arriva à la cuisine. Elle commença à sortir diverses boissons et plusieurs verres. La voyant s'activer comme ça, je me demandais pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à ce que je vienne avec elle. J'appuyais mes bras sur le comptoir de leur cuisine en attendant. Alice continuait à s'activer et moi je la regardais. Après quelques minutes, i me semblait qu'elle avait tout fini, j'allais lui proposer de retourner dans le salon avec les autres, mais elle se retourna vers et me regarda sans rien dire.

- Alice…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum…J'ai peut être fait une mini gaffe…

-…Et quelle genre de gaffe ? Demandais-je suspicieuse

- Je sais que j'aurais peut être du te le dire avant, mais j'étais…

- Alice !

- Bon d'accord…mais promets de ne pas me détester…

- Alice, je te promets que je vais te détester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe… !

- Tu te souviens de Jacob celui que je t'aie présenté le soir de la fête, eh bien… je lui aie légèrement laissé penser que…il te plaisait…

- QUOI ?!

- Respires Bella c'est pas si grave…

- Pas si grave….Tu te fout de moi ou quoi… !?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Mais quand il est venu me voir, j'étais assez pressée et il a commencé à me parler, je voulais simplement m'en débarrasser. Et puis la conversation a dévié sur toi alors j'ai sorti ça, mais j'te jure j'ai pas fais exprès….

- Encore heureux…. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as sorti un truc pareil… Tu pouvais trouver autre chose… ?

- Bah…à vrai dire, c'est la seule idée que j'ai eue sur le coup…

- Génial ! Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour Alice

- Je suis désolée Bella !

Je soupirais avant de la regarder. Le pire c'est que ça se voyait sur son visage, qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle s'en voulait. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de ne pas la regarder justement, parce que maintenant ça me parait assez impossible de lui en vouloir un temps soit peu.

- De toute façon, on peut pas revenir en arrière…

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux… Tant que tu me pardonnes…

- N'exagères pas, t'as pas commis de meurtre non plus…

- Va savoir…. Avec les deux cousins que j'ai, un jour je finirais par en faire un…obligé.

Elle m'adressa un sourire, alors que j'éclatais de rire.

- Je parie sur Emmet, Rigolais-je

Alice me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Il était peut être tant de sortir un peu de cette cuisine. Alice sortit un plateau et mit les verres dessus, pour éviter de faire trop d'aller-retour. Elle mit également dessus des tas de choses à manger, quant à moi, je prenais les bouteilles restées sur le comptoir, au moment où la voix d'Emmett nous parvint.

- Dites, les filles, ça fait deux plombes que vous êtes dans cette cuisine, vous voulez pas sortir… On attend plus que vous pour lancer le film…

J'échangeais un rapide regard avec Alice. Elle comme moi pensions à la même chose. J'ouvrais la porte de la cuisine et me poussais pour laisser passer Alice qui portait le plateau. Au moment ou elle passait devant moi, elle sourit avant de me chuchoter : « T'as bien fait de parier sur Emmett, à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est le numéro un sur la liste » Je lui rendis son sourire avant de la suivre dans la salon.

* * *

**Hum….Je tiens à m'excuser de l'énorme retard de ce chapitre… Les problèmes se sont accumulés et j'avoue que j'ai eu assez de mal à gérer le tout. Et après les fêtes sont arrivées… Bref…je ne vais pas m'étendre la dessus, le dernier chapitre est arrivé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je voulais aussi dire à "Mrs Esmée Cullen" que avant de lire sa review je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte de combien de temps était passé entre le dernier chapitre et celui là. Donc quelque part, je crois bien que je dois lui dire merci.. Et je vais faire tout mon possible pour mettre le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement.**

**Bref…. Je vous souhaite à tous une très Bonne Année…. Profitez bien…**

**Pop'n Gum**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Bella**

Tiens goutes encore celui là !

Non Alice j'en peux plus, là…

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers ma cousine. Effectivement, elle avait l'air bien éméchée quand même. En même temps rien d'étonnant. Il était devait être pas loin d'une heure et demie du matin, Emmett venait de lancer le troisième film de la soirée et Alice nous prenait pour cobaye afin que l'on goute les cocktails qu'elle s'amusait à préparer. On y était tous passés. Et Alice avait bien l'intention de continuer encore un peu. Ça se voyait que c'était pas elle qui devait boire.

Bon, alors Bella… et ça ne sert à rien de discuter !

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais ne prenais même pas cette peine. Docilement, je pris le verre qu'elle me tendait et l'approchais des mes lèvres. De tout ceux que j'avais du tester, je crois bien que c'était celui là mon préféré. Il y avait un arrière gout de pamplemousse que j'adorais.

Celui là, c'est mon préféré, Alice… Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Oui, parce qu'il faut le savoir, Alice depuis le début de la soirée c'était amusé à donner des noms aux cocktails qu'elle faisait. Et croyez moi, elle a beaucoup d'imagination.

Hum…ça sera Little One

Et tu as mit quoi dedans ?

Du jus de pamplemousse, un tout petit peu d'abricot et de la vodka.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire, rien à rajouter, celui là, je l'adorais. Je vis ensuite Alice prendre la bouteille de vodka une nouvelle fois et en mettre dans un autre verre. Ainsi que de l'abricot et de la grenadine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore inventé ?

Tiens, Edward celui là il est pour toi.. et je vais l'appeler In the Mood

Edward regarda Alice quelques instants avant de finalement prendre le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Il en but une gorgée et se contenta de sourire à sa cousine. Lui contrairement à moi, devait déjà deviner tous ce qu'elle avait pu mettre dedans. Alice inventa encore deux autres cocktails et ce coup ci se fut au tour de Jasper et d'Emmett de s'y coller. Vu leur tête, ça n'avait pas dû être mauvais. Jasper finit son verre et se retourna ensuite vers Rosalie et moi.

Bon, les filles, il faudrait peut être penser à y aller… ?

Ouais c'est pas que je veux pas, hein… mais je suis pas sure que l'un de nous trois soit vraiment en état de conduire, fit Rosalie.

On se regarda tous les trois pendant quelques secondes. On ne pouvait pas dire… Rosalie avait bien raison. Mais à vrai dire, moi je pensais quand même qu'on n'avait pas trop le choix.

Vous avez qu'à rester là cette nuit… il y a assez de place, vous savez !

Alice et ses idées brillantes. Sauf que là, son idée j'aurais vraiment pu m'en passer. Je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose c'était de retrouver mon lit et mon oreiller. Cependant vu notre état, si on refusait la proposition d'Alice, c'est que l'on était complètement inconscient.

Sur ce coup là, je crois bien que Rosalie a raison, annonça Jasper.

Alice tout sourire commença à nous énoncer comment elle prévoyait la suite. Je me demandais vaguement comment son cerveau pouvait se mettre en marche aussi rapidement à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ou plutôt du matin. Masi j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour me poser la question trop longtemps.

Alors, Rosalie, tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec Emmett, je suis persuadée que ça ne va vous déranger ni l'un ni l'autre…

Un sourire des deux principaux concernés lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste.

…Jasper tu pourras prendre une chambre d'amis et puis Bella, tu dormiras avec moi… !

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre. Acquiescer suffisait amplement. La soirée se continua tranquillement. Alice avait arrêté avec ses cocktails voyant que l'on était tous plus ou moins souls. J'étouffais un bâillement et essayais de me concentrer mon attention sur la fin du film, mais rien à faire, mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul. Ça m'étonnerais que je tienne jusqu'à la fin. J'étais assise dans le canapé, Alice à côté de moi qui commençait à s'endormir, la tête sur mon épaule. Si elle s'endormait maintenant, j'allais devoir rester jusqu'à la fin, du coup, je bougeais légèrement et Alice ouvrit les yeux.

Bon, moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde !

Ce qu'il en reste du moins. Alice me regarda pour savoir si je restais ou si je l'a suivais.

J'y vais aussi, bonne nuit !

Je suivis Alice dans les escaliers et ensuite jusque dans sa chambre. Je n'y étais encore jamais rentrée mais ce n'est certainement pas dans mon état que j'allais pouvoir réellement voir à quoi elle ressemblait. La seule chose que je remarquais c'était ce qui pour moi était une énorme armoire. Là, je reconnaissais bien Alice. Je venais à peine de refermer la porte qu'elle me tendait un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand et un short.

Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain !

Elle me montra une porte et j'y allais. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, me changeais rapidement et demandais à Alice ou se trouvait son démaquillant. Après cela, je trainais des pieds jusqu'à son lit et m'allongeais sous sa couette sans plus de cérémonie. Alice suivit et éteignit la lumière. Un silence agréable se fit et je commençais déjà à m'endormir lorsqu'elle le brisa. Ouais, je me disais aussi que ça ne ressemblait pas à Alice.

Merci d'être venu ce soir !

Hum…ravie d'avoir pu te faire plaisir…

Je sais que j'ai pas assuré pour…

Alice ! Très franchement, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Et puis, je te jure que tu vas avoir intérêt à m'aider… je comprends même pas pourquoi tu as sorti un truc pareil à Jacob, je le connais même pas !

Bah…. En fait, j'en sais rien… Je crois bien que tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé.

Me voilà, rassurée, tiens… ! soupirais-je.

Alice s'esclaffa avant de finalement nous souhaiter bonne nuit mutuellement. Avant de m'endormir, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. Presque trois heures du matin, j'imaginais déjà à quel point le réveil allait être dur.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil. Un bruit provenant d'en bas. Un autre rayon de soleil. Un autre bruit provenant cette fois ci, de cet étage. D'autres bruits. Une couverture qui tombe. Et une Alice qui arrête pas de bouger. Je crois bien que c'est ces deux dernières informations qui m'ont réveillée. J'ouvris un œil puis deux. Je clignais plusieurs des paupières afin de m'habituer à la lumière du jour qui passait à travers les rideaux tirés de la chambre d'Alice. Je me demandais quelle heure il pouvait être. Bien que l'on soit Dimanche et que du coup, ça ait beaucoup moins d'importance. Alice bougea une nouvelle fois à côté de moi. Un peu plus et elle allait vraiment finir par me jeter hors du lit.

Je préférais donc me lever avant que ça n'arrive. Une chute dès le matin, c'est pas bon pour l'humeur. Et je parle par expérience. Je sortis le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre d'Alice. Une fois dans le couloir, je regardais de tous les côtés, me demandant d'où pouvait venir les bruits que j'avais entendus. Je tendis l'oreille quelques secondes, mais rien. Je prenais la direction de l'escalier et au moment ou j'allais descendre la première marche, une porte se ferma derrière et quelqu'un venait vers moi. Je me tournais et reconnu Emmett, celui-ci m'adressa un sourire.

Tien, voilà, la deuxième marmotte…

Deuxième… ? m'étonnais-je

Etait il vraiment si tard que ça ? Ou est-ce qu'il exagérait ?

Oui… on en a compté trois, et jusqu'à maintenant, deux se sont levés. Il ne reste plus que notre lutin préféré !

Je ne répondis pas. Je lui rendis un rapide sourire avant de descendre les escaliers, Emmett à ma suite. Lorsque l'on passa dans le salon, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait personne et que les voix que j'entendais provenaient de la cuisine. Emmett passa devant moi et je le suivis. Rosalie et Edward étaient debout adossés au comptoir de la cuisine, alors que Jasper était assis. Adressant un vague « bonjour » aux trois personnes présentes, je partis directement m'assoir à côté de Jasper.

Tu veux quelque chose Bell's ? m'interrogea Rosalie

Hum… un verre de jus d'orange ira très bien !

Rosalie m'adressa un sourire, avant de me donner un verre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ambiance en tout cas. Etait ce parce qu'Alice n'était pas là, ou tout simplement parce qu'à cause d'elle et ses stupides cocktails, ils avaient tous comme moi une impression d'avoir été écrasés par un camion. Je levais légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir enfin voir l'heure qu'il était. Midi et demie, oh, ça allait encore… je pensais qu'il était plus tard que ça.

En tout cas, tu as un bien joli tee-shirt Bella ! rigola Emmett

Je baissais la tête pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de spéciale à part le fait qu'il soit beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Ne voyant rien, je relevais la tête et regardais Emmett avec un air interrogateur. Seulement ce ne fut pas lui qui me répondit.

Ne fais pas attention…, commença Edward. C'est juste qu'il a horreur de voir quelqu'un porter un vêtements à lui.

Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que c'est le tien Emmett ?

En même temps, maintenant le fait qu'il soit trop grand, ça se comprenait beaucoup mieux.

Ouais…Alice a du me le piquer, quand j'ai pas fait attention.. ou quand…

…ou quand tu as laissé trainer tes affaires partout, termina Edward

Oh, c'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde, non plus !

Pour Alice, tu sais très bien que si… !

Heureusement, qu'elle est là, pour vous remettre de temps en temps à votre place d'ailleurs ! plaisanta Rosalie.

J'étouffais un rire dans mon verre, alors que les deux garçons se renfrognaient. Alice était très bien le genre de personnage à pouvoir faire ça. Très franchement, je pensais même que ça pouvait être la seule. En tout cas, la phrase de Rose eu au moins le mérite de nous faire rigoler et Jasper et elle continuèrent à embêter Edward et Emmett me racontant des anecdotes. On en était arrivé au moment ou Emmett s'était retrouvé dehors dans leur jardin, sortant à peine de sa douche avec une serviette autour de la taille et devant leur voisine en plus en criant après Alice qui apparemment lui avait fait un mauvais coup. J'imaginais très bien la scène.

Je crois bien que notre pauvre voisine ne sent est jamais remis… ! rigola Edward

Elle avait juste pas l'habitude de voir un corps aussi beau que le mien… ! C'est tout !

J'échangeais un rapide regard avec ma cousine avant d'exploser de rire. Emmett se vanter, non ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. , non ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. J'arrivais quelque peu à arrêter de rire quand une Alice avec une tête plus qu'ensommeillée arriva dans la cuisine. Je lui adressais un léger sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas. Serait-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Dites, vous ne pourriez pas rire un peu moins fort, je vous entends jusque là haut… !

Bonjour cousine ! Oui merci de demander, on va bien. Et toi, comment vas-tu ce matin ? se moqua Emmett

Alice ne répondit rien et se contenta d'aller se servir un peu de café en prenant bien soin au passage d'adresser un regard meurtrier à son cousin. Cousin qui ne silla même pas, il devait avoir l'habitude. Une fois servie, Alice vint d'assoir en face de moi.

Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois debout avant moi !

Bah…tu sais soit je me levais, soit je finissais par tomber par terre, tellement tu bougeais.

Alice ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Peut être qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais moi je pouvais témoigner. Je lui faisais un léger sourire qu'elle me rendit cette fois ci. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle semblait d'une meilleure humeur.

Pff…tu parles, c'est toi qui es bien trop sensible, Bella… !

Mais bien sur, j'aurais pu me prendre des coups, mais il ne fallait pas que je bouge… Alors tu rêves ma vieille !

C'est pas vrai, je ne bouge pas tant que ça !

Oh que si… Réveillée tu es déjà une vraie pile électrique, mais endormie c'est exactement la même chose, renchéri Edward.

Mais vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ce matin… Ou quoi ??

Absolument pas. Une simple envie de t'embêter c'est tout ! répondit Emmett

Alice marmonna quelque chose tout en buvant du café, ce qui fait que personne ne comprit exactement ce qu'elle dit. Quelque chose dans le genre « vous êtes pas marrant » ou encore « allez au diable », ça c'était certain.

* * *

Je finissais de m'habiller dans la salle de bain d'Alice. Le petit déjeuner s'était fini assez tranquillement, Alice devenant de bien meilleure humeur à mesure que le temps passait. Je coiffais mes cheveux ou en tout cas, tentais de les coiffer avant de retourner dans la chambre de mon amie. Celle-ci m'attendait pour que l'on descende toutes les deux.

J'en reviens pas que le weekend soit déjà passé… Pas toi, Bella ?

Hum… si un peu, mais bon, que veux tu qu'on y fasse ?!

Riens, je suis d'accord ! Mais j'aime bien me plaindre, surtout quand ça ne sert strictement à rien…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonnais même pas. Elle m'adressa un sourire avant de dévaler les escaliers. Je la suivis, en me demandant si elle était déjà comme ça quand elle était petite ou si ça avait empiré avec les années. Arrivée en bas, je vis tout le monde dans le salon, je les rejoignis en m'installant à la dernière place libre, c'est-à-dire entre Edward et Emmett. Quand mon regard se posa enfin sur la télé, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça.

Mais allez qu'est- ce que tu attends ! Cours ! Mais plus vite !!

La prochaine fois, je me mets n' importe où mais pas à côté d'Emmett. Surtout pas à côté de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent obligé de crier pour un stupide match de foot américain. J'ai jamais vu ça. Et mes oreilles n'en ont jamais subi autant. Je m'enfonçais dans le canapé en espérant que je devienne sourde.

Et encore, aujourd'hui t'as de la chance !

Je me tournais vers Edward avec un regard surpris.

Parce que tu appelles ça de la chance toi ?!

En général, c'est pire !

Je veux même pas imaginer le calvaire que ce serait pour mes pauvres oreilles… !

Edward rit alors que je regardais Emmett, on dirait qu'il s'apprêtait à nouveau à crier. Tu parles d'encouragement, j'appelle pas ça comme ça.

J'espère pour toi, que tu n'auras jamais à l'entendre supporter son équipe préféré, parce que sinon, je ne suis pas sur que tu survives… !

Dis-moi quand est-ce que c'est et je te promets de tout faire pour ne pas venir !

Et je crois bien que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de mal à trouver une excuse bidon pour m'épargner ça.

Comment fais tu pour supporter ça, tout le temps ?!

L'habitude, Bella… Je vis avec lui depuis presque vingt ans, alors j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer !

Mouais…

Je me demandais si c'était possible de s'habituer à ça. Personnellement je ne croyais pas ça possible, mais bon…

T'as pas l'air convaincu ?!?

Non pas vraiment…

Je lui fis un rapide sourire avant d'essayer de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant moi. Mais avec Emmett à côté, c'était pas évident. Voir même totalement impossible. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

**Hello ! **

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour les review que vous avait laissés, ça fait toujours très plaisir. =) En attendant je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, c'est surtout un chapitre de transition pour la suite…**

**Voilà, je vous remercie encore une fois pour les review et les alertes !**


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Chapitre 10**

**Pov Bella**

Plus que deux jours. C'est pas long deux jours. En fait si, c'est très long. Surtout en ce moment même. Je soupirais en regardant pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'heure ma montre. C'est pas possible que depuis que je l'ai regardé pour la dernière fois il ne s'est passé que cinq minutes. Et pour une fois qu'Alice est à côté de moi en cours, il faut bien sur qu'elle ne parle pas. Au début, j'avais trouvé trop bizarre, mais les fois ou je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle avait, je n'avais pas eu de réponse. Du coup j'avais fini par abandonner. De toute façon quand elle déciderait d'en parler, elle le ferait déjà.

Mais n'avoir personne avec qui parler rendait ce cours de littérature encore plus ennuyant. En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que la plupart des personnes étaient dans le même cas que moi. Quelque part, ça rassure. En soupirant, pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'heure, je pris une feuille et commençais à faire absolument n'importe quoi dessus. Du moment que ça faisait passer le temps, j'étais pour.

« Bella ? »

« Mmm ? »

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers ma voisine qui n'était autre qu'Alice. Se serait-elle décidée à parler ?

« Toi qui es de sa famille, tu ne saurais pas si il y avait un moyen de… »

Alice qui hésitait, alors ça c'était une première. Elle respira un grand coup avant d'achever sa phrase.

« Un moyen de rendre….Jasper jaloux… ? »

« Heu……… »

Bon d'accord, je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'Alice me demande ça. Et puis pourquoi à moi d'ailleurs. Je ne devais certainement pas être la meilleure personne pour en parler. Personnellement j'opterais même pour la dernière personne à qui il faut parler de ça.

« Alice, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit à moi qu'il faut demander ! »

« Pourquoi, tu es sa cousine ! Tu le connais bien »

« Peut-être, mais donner ce genre de conseils, c'est vraiment pas pour moi ! Tu devrais plutôt demander à Rosalie.»

« Oh Bella ! J'y ai pensé, mais je ne suis pas sure que… »

« Que quoi ? Si tu veux mon avis c'est la plus qualifiée pour ça ! Elle ne va pas te mordre tu sais ! » Rigolais-je

« Très drôle ! Bien sur que je le sais mais en fait j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'Emmett soit au courant »

Je n'en revenais pas, en fait ce qui la retenait, c'était son cousin. Etonnant venant de sa part. Je m'accordais un sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais c'est pas parce qu'ils sortent ensembles, qu'ils doivent tout se dire. »

« Oui mais.. »

« Mais rien du tout ! Crois moi Rose sera beaucoup plus douée pour ça que moi ! »

Je crus entendre un vague « mouaiiis » venant d'Alice, mais comme je n'étais pas sure, je me retins de faire tout autre commentaire. Pendant le reste du cours, je me mis à imaginer la réaction que Rose pourrait avoir. Soit, elle serait totalement morte de rire, soit totalement surprise. Cependant, j'avais un léger penchant pour l'option morte de rire. C'est le genre de truc qu'elle adore.

* * *

« Peut être que l'on ferait mieux d'en parler ailleurs, non ? »

Je retenais un soupir. Depuis que j'avais proposé à Alice de le dire à Rosalie, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle avait, mais elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de trouver un moyen –n'importe lequel- pour éviter de lui parler. Bien que je l'adorais, là j'avoue j'étais à la limite de la saturation.

« Alice, soit c'est elle, soit tu te débrouilles ! »

« C'est bon j'arrête ! Mais je maintiens que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eu ! »

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre et poussais les portes du self. Dire que j'aurais pu déjà être chez moi, mais non il fallait absolument que j'accompagne Alice, selon elle c'était même vital. On trouva une table assez éloignée des autres, je m'assis en face d'Alice, Rosalie n'était pas encore là, mais comme elle avait cours à l'autre bout. Du coin de l'œil je regardais à la fois les personnes rentrées dans le self et Alice qui quand on la regardait, on avait plus l'impression qu'elle allait partir en courant. J'esquissais un petit sourire, Rosalie choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition, elle nous salua rapidement avant de prendre place à côté de moi.

« Bon de quoi est-ce que vous vouliez parler ? »

Mon sourire s'élargit et je m'adossais contre le dossier de ma chaise, attendant qu'Alice n'ouvre la bouche. Mais celle-ci se contentait de nous regarder l'une après l'autre. Lâchant un soupir, je tournais la tête vers ma cousine.

« Figure-toi qu'Alice m'a demandé pendant notre cours de littérature de l'aider à… à faire en sorte que Jasper soit jaloux ! »

« Hum…Je…Tu.. Répète !! » Marmonna Rosalie

« Les filles s'il vous plait ! C'est un service que je vous demande, c'est pas grand-chose ! » Nous supplia Alice

« Alice, je vois absolument pas pourquoi tu as besoin de nous pour ça ! » S'étonna Rose

« Oui, moi non plus, je vois pas trop. Tu es quand même la spécialiste dans ce domaine normalement. » Renchéris-je

Alice soupira sans pour autant répondre. J'échangeais un rapide regard avec Rosalie. Apparemment, elle non plus ne comprenait rien à l'attitude d'Alice. Personnellement si j'avais eu un problème de ce genre c'est à elle que j'aurais certainement demandé des conseils alors je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait que l'on fasse pour elle.

« Ecoutez si je vous demande ça… C'est parce que… »

Elle s'interrompit, nous regardant l'une après l'autre. Je me demandais encore ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver.

« Parce que ? » Insista Rosalie

« Quand vous étiez à la maison samedi, vous vous souvenez… ? »

Rosalie et moi hochions la tête attendant la suite.

« Eh ben, cette nuit je me suis réveillée et je suis descendue à la cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau et… »

« Et j'imagine que mon frère y était aussi, je me trompe ? » Demanda Rose

Alice nous fit un signe de tête affirmatif, avant de continuer.

« Et donc, on a vite fait discutés ! Et, il se pourrait bien aussi que l'on se soit malencontreusement embrassé… »

« Quoi ?!?! »

« Faites pas semblant vous avez très bien entendu, mais le pire, c'est que monsieur c'est cassé et m'a planté dans la cuisine !! Comme ça, sans prévenir ! »

A ce moment là, je devais ressembler ni plus ni moins à un poisson hors de l'eau. Quoi que Rosalie n'était pas mieux. On avait toutes les deux les yeux fixés sur Alice et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je… alors ça… ! »

C'est absolument tout ce que j'avais réussi à dire. J'aurais pu tout imaginer, tout, sauf ça ! Alice nous regardait attendant le moindre signe de réaction, mais moi très franchement j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Mais Rose paraissait un peu plus apte à parler.

« J'en reviens pas ! Jasper faire ça. Perso' je suis sure qu'il fréquente trop Emmett, vous ne trouvez pas ?! »

« Ravie de voir que ça t'amuses, Rose » Marmonna Alice

« Heu, désolée…. C'est juste que je trouve ça tellement… surprenant ! »

J'esquissais un sourire. C'est sur que si on m'avait dit que ça pourrait se passer je n'aurais certainement pas voulu y croire. D'ailleurs même la j'avais encore un peu de mal. Enfin, au moins maintenant la mauvaise humeur de la miss s'expliquait en un rien de temps.

« Bon, maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous ?! »

« Cela s'explique plus facilement en effet ! » Annonçais-je

« Très bien, je peux compter sur vous alors ? »

« Alice, tu oublies quand même que c'est mon frère, je vois pas en quoi on t'aiderait, surtout que l'on vit avec lui ! » Entama Rose

« A vrai dire, c'est justement ça dont j'ai besoin… » Elle prit une grande inspiration et moi je commençais à redouter son idée, « Ecoutez, je veux pas le tuer non plus, juste…me venger on va dire ! Et pour ça, j'aurais forcément besoin de vous deux ! Allez les filles on est amies tout de même »

Cette fille allait mal tourner à force d'user des sentiments pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Rosalie soupira avant de lui répondre.

« Très bien ! On va t'aider ! Maintenant est-ce que l'on peut savoir c'est quoi ton idée ? »

« Je vous adore !! Alors en fait j'avais imaginé que…. »

* * *

Journée enfin terminée. J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais arriver. Enfin terminée c'est vite dit, il restait encore la soirée à passer et celle-ci promettait d'être tout sauf tranquille. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de l'idée qu'Alice avait pu avoir. Comment une idée pareille avait pu arriver dans sa tête. Et pourquoi est-ce que Rosalie et moi avions dit oui. On devait être folle pas d'autres moyens. J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement et y entrais rapidement. Dire qu'avant c'était un endroit tranquille.

J'entendais de la musique provenant du salon, sachant que Rosalie avait encore une heure de cours j'en déduisis que c'était Jasper. Je posais mon sac, mes clefs dans l'entrée avant d'aller dans la pièce d'où venait la musique.

« Tiens salut Bella ! »

« Salut Jazz ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentré ? »

« Non, une heure pas plus, un prof avait une réunion. Mais j'ai entendu dire que ce soir on avait des… invités ?! »

« Ouais ! Rosalie a décidé pour nous ! »

Si seulement il savait. Les prochaines semaines promettaient d'être assez marrantes du côté spectateur.

« Et je suppose, qu'elle a aussi décidé qui devait faire à manger !? »

« Bah toi ! Quelle idée ! » Rigolais-je

Jasper haussa un sourcil en me regardant, comme si il n'y croyait pas. Toujours avec le sourire, j'ajoutais.

« Mais t'en fais pas, je t'aiderais ! Je mettrais la table ! »

Je sortis de la pièce pour me rendre dans la cuisine et j'entendis derrière moi les pas de Jasper qui me suivait.

« Non mais je rêve, Rose a vraiment dit ça ?!? »

« Bien sur ! »

Pour dire la vérité, c'était plutôt une idée d'Alice, mais si on lui disait ça, c'était sur et certain qu'il ne le ferait pas. Le seul moyen c'était de passer par Rose, et bien sur moi je devais me charger d'être la messagère.

« Je dois être maudit c'est pas possible ! »

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines le pauvre. Il m'était arrivée de me demander quelques fois dans l'après midi, si Alice n'avait pas exagéré. J'avais quand même énormément de mal à imaginer mon cousin faire ça. Dans un film peut être mais en l'ayant en face de moi, j'avoue ça faisait extrêmement bizarre.

« Très bien, je capitule ! De toute façon, Rose n'est même pas là pour que je puisse marchander ! »

J'esquissais un sourire avant de le laisser seul et de monter. Ce n'est pas que j'aimais pas Alice mais avant sa petite soirée j'avais des trucs à faire. Comme répondre enfin aux mails de ma mère, qui à mon avis commençait à s'impatienter que je réponde. Elle écrivait des messages de plus en plus court mais de plus en plus sous forme d'ordre du style, « tu as intérêt de répondre sinon je te jure que je débarque sans prévenir » c'est après ce dernier message que je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de répondre, parce que mine de rien elle en était capable.

Le reste de l'après midi était passé beaucoup trop vite. J'avais à peine eu le temps de faire la moitié de ce que je prévoyais que Rosalie était rentrée, était venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre et depuis, elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond. Ce qui pour être franche, n'est pas agréable quand on essaye de se concentrer. En plus de cela, non seulement elle ne tenait pas en place mais en plus elle n'arrêtait pas de parler.

« Bella, pourquoi est-ce que l'on a accepté ? On est devenues folles, y'a pas d'autres moyens ! »

« Je n'en sais strictement rien Rose ! Et puis tu sais mieux que moi que l'on ne peut rien refuser à Alice Cullen ! » Soupirais je

Rosalie soupira avant de recommencer à tourner en rond dans ma chambre. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ce que pouvait raconter le texte que j'étais censée lire. Autant dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus évident lorsqu'on a sa cousine qui vous donne le tournis. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas combien de temps, elle passa à marcher encore et encore, elle s'arrêta seulement quand on frappa à ma porte. Je dis à la personne d'entrer, Jasper passa alors la tête en entrouvrant seulement la porte.

« Dites, les filles, si déjà je suis de corvée pour faire à manger ! Vous pourriez au moins, m'aider et mettre la table ? »

« On arrive p'tit frère ! »

Jasper acquiesça avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte. Au même moment Rosalie se laissa tomber sur mon lit.

« Je déteste Alice et ses idées ! »

J'esquissais un sourire avant de me lever et de me diriger vers ma porte que j'ouvrais.

« Ne t'en fait pas, on est deux ! Mais en attendant, on a plutôt intérêt à faire comme si de rien n'était ! »

Rosalie hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Je sortais alors de ma chambre, à partir de ce soir la tranquillité serait finie. Je crois que c'est ça qui allez le plus me manquer. On retrouva Jasper dans la cuisine, je pris les assiettes et les couverts tandis que Rose s'occupait des verres et autres. On finissait de mettre la table lorsqu'on entendit sonner. Je regardais une dernière fois ma cousine avant d'aller ouvrir. Alice comme à son habitude me sourit avant de prendre dans ses bras et fila dans le salon, par contre, Emmett et Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je les regardais l'un après l'autre.

« Vous ne rentrez pas ? »Demandais-je

« Bella, tu sais qu'on t'aime bien…. Alors bon sang dis nous ce qu'elle a encore préparé ?! » Questionna Emmet

« J'en sais rien. »

Vu les regards auxquels j'avais eu le droit, j'imaginais que je n'avais pas du être bien convaincante. Je leur fis un petit sourire, espérant sincèrement qu'ils n'insisteraient pas, parce que pour mentir je n'étais définitivement pas douée. Heureusement pour moi, ils me regardèrent une fraction de secondes avant de rentrer à leur tour. Je refermais la porte avec un soupir, cette soirée allait être tout sauf drôle.

Je prenais les assiettes pour les ramener, en fait si je le faisais c'était surtout pour m'échapper un peu. Alice n'arrêtait pas de me faire des clins d'œil, contente de son idée et moi la seule chose que je faisais c'était de lui sourire légèrement. Finalement c'était une très mauvaise idée. Emmett et Edward devaient avoir de sacré soupçon, étant donne qu'ils nous regardaient constamment essayant de repérer quelque chose. Ce qui me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Du coup, j'avais opté pour la solution de repli, c'est-à-dire la cuisine. Je mettais les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle. Jasper avait voulu faire simple et nous avait fait italien, pas compliqué mais au moins c'était bon. Je soupirais, contente d'être au calme et m'appuyais contre le comptoir de la cuisine, les mains sur le visage et les yeux fermés. Je rêvais de pouvoir rester ici toute la soirée. Bien que pour mon plus grand bonheur elle soit bientôt terminée. C'est vrai quoi, demain on avait cours.

« Tu es tellement mal à l'aise que tu pars te cacher ? »

Je rouvris subitement les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la personne à qui je pensais. Même si je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Je relevais la tête, essayant de reprendre contenance, avant de regarder Edward qui se tenait debout face à moi. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver ?

« Je ne suis pas venue me cacher ! Juste… »

« Juste t'éloigner de peur que ton comportement ne gâche le projet d'Alice… ! »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Ce mec devait pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens, c'était impossible autrement. Il esquissa un sourire, comprenant devant mon silence qu'il ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

« Ecoute Bella, depuis qu'Alice est rentrée, elle est comme… elle est pire que d'habitude. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pense ça s'est vu ! Et je suis persuadé que tu dois être au courant. »

« Je… sais absolument pas pourquoi tu as imaginé ça ! »

Ce coup ci il éclata carrément de rire. Quand je disais que je savais pas mentir.

« Bien essayé ! Mais ça ne marchera pas, je connais trop bien ma cousine pour savoir qu'elle a une idée dans la tête ! Bella, je te demande pas de tout me dire, je veux juste savoir si elle est pas encore partie dans un de ces délires… »

Oui, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais certainement dis qu'elle était partie dans un de ces délires. Par contre devant l'intensité de son regard je mis quelque temps à répondre. A quoi bon faire semblant, il ne me croirait pas de toute façon.

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… C'est Alice, une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête c'est dur de la faire redescendre sur la terre ferme ! »

« Peut être mais dans ces moments là, il faut éviter de l'encourager ! »

« Rose et moi ne l'avons pas encouragé !! » Non mais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle ne serait même pas là ce soir.

« Parce que Rosalie est au courant aussi ?! Je vois… »

« Edward… j'te promets qu'on ne la laissera pas faire n'importe quoi et crois moi c'est plutôt toi qui devrais te réjouir… ! »

« Me réjouir ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Je fis une légère grimace, il commençait à m'en demander un peu trop là. En voyant ma tête, il soupira et continua.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne saurais rien de plus… »

« Désolée ! »

Je lui adressais un léger sourire. Si ça n'avait été que moi, j'aurais facilement pu tout lui dire. Alice apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ce toujours avec le sourire.

« Vous venez on attend plus que vous ! »

Je hochais la tête en signe d'affirmation, je passais devant Edward, lequel soupira avant de nous suivre dans le salon. Les trois autres s'étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé. Je me demandais encore combien de temps, on allait devoir rester comme ça avant qu'Alice ne se décide à parler. Pour moi le plus tôt serait le mieux. J'essayais de fixer mon attention sur la télé, pour éviter que mon regard ne déviât soit vers Rosalie qui avait à l'air à peu près aussi à l'aise que moi, soit vers Alice qui donnait l'impression de jubiler intérieurement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, j'étais même en train de me dire, qu'Alice avait peut être abandonné son idée. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, bien sur. Rêver ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, à moins que le retour à la réalité soit encore plus difficile après. Enfin pour une soirée soit disant entre amis, j'en avais connu des plus marrantes.

« Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller ! De toute façon, on se voit tous demain ! »

Béni, soit Emmett, il ne manquait plus qu'Alice le suive sans faire trop histoire. Ce qui vu sa tête risquait de justement ne pas être le cas. Emmett et Edward se levaient et moi je filais m'assoir à côté de ma cousine dans le canapé, à deux on serait plus fortes.

« Je suis désolée les garçons, mais… » Entama Alice

Désolée tu parles, elle était plutôt ravie oui.

« Mais, je ne viens pas avec vous ce soir… Je reste ici ! » Et en plus elle dit ça avec un grand sourire. Rosalie et moi nous nous enfoncions dans le canapé, avec un peu de chance, personne ne se souviendrait de notre présence.

« Comment ça tu restes là ? » Questionna Emmett

« Eh bien avec les filles, nous avons décidés…. »

« Oh pitié Alice, laisses nous en dehors de ça ! » Voilà pour quoi j'aimais ma cousine et son ton sans réplique, parce qu'au moins, même Alice n'osait pas la défier dans ces moment là. Rosalie se tourna vers moi en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« Très bien ! Alors j'ai eu une idée, et les filles ont acceptés… bien que tous vienne de moi » S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant Rosalie ouvrir la bouche.

« Bref…Carlisle et Esmée son d'accord, donc je vais rester ici quelques jours…. Ça m'énerve d'être la seule fille, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace ! »

Les têtes d'Emmett et Edward étaient tous simplement indescriptible. Si la situation n'était pas telle quelle est, j'aurais pu en rire.

« Je te signale, que Jasper est bien le seul mec à vivre ici et il ne me semble pas l'avoir entendu se plaindre, ou vouloir un peu d'espace » Argumenta Edward

Là, il marquait un point c'était certain. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Alice puisqu'elle s'empressa de répondre.

« Peut être que Rosalie et Bella sont moins sur son dos aussi ! »

Oh pitié, dites moi que ça n'allait pas tourner en règlement de compte familial toute cette histoire. J'échangeais un regard avec Rosalie, la prochaine fois on fait tous ce qu'on peut pour éviter de céder à Alice, quitte à devoir marcher les yeux fermés.

« De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à dire ! La décision a déjà été prise ! » C'est qu'elle était effrayante quand elle le voulait. Le regard d'Edward dévia alors de sa cousine jusqu'à moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise quelque chose mais finalement rien ne vint.

« Très bien, on s'en va ! »Répondit Emmett

Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une impression, ou est-ce qu'il était plus ou moins énervé. Etant donné que Rosalie se levait à sa suite, j'imaginais que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Cependant le regard qu'elle me lança par-dessus son épaule voulait clairement dire, suis moi sinon ça va mal aller. Sans me faire prier je me levais et la suivais. Je la retrouvais devant la porte d'entrée avec les garçons.

« …savez comment elle est »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne avez rien dit ? » Demanda Emmett

« Eh bien… » Commençais-je

Sauf que justement j'en savais rien. A part dire à Alice qu'on ne dirait rien, on avait pas spécialement d'excuse.

« C'est une trop longue histoire pour vous la raconter maintenant ! Alors si ça pouvait attendre demain » Finit Rosalie

« On est plus à ça près de toute façon » Soupira Edward. Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée et sortirent, alors qu'Emmett partait vers sa voiture, Edward s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi afin de me demander. « Au fait, maintenant tu peux me le dire ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me réjouir ? »

J'esquissais un sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Tu ne l'auras plus dans les pattes pour au moins quelques jours, moi si ! »

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut^^**

**Encore Merci pour les review, ça fait énormément plaisir. Et pour une fois j'ai rien à rajouter de particulier ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?... =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**

**Chapitre 11**

**Pov Bella**

« I WANNA MAKE UP RIGHT NOW NA NA, WISH WE NEVER BROKE UP RIGHT NOW NA NA »

J'aillais la tuer. Alice Cullen n'allait pas finir la semaine, parce que je l'aurais tué avant. Enroulée dans ma couette, je me tournais et mettais ma tête sous mon oreiller. Avec un peu de chance, ça étoufferait un peu le bruit. Mais tu parles, elle se prenait pour la dernière gagnante en date d'un concours de chant pour crier aussi fort. Oui parce que je n'appelle pas ça chanter mais plutôt…hurler.

« I WANNA MAKE UP RIGHT NOW NA NA »

C'était définitif, je la tuerais. J'étais même persuadée que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des envies de meurtre dès le matin. Il y en avait au moins deux autres qui étaient dans le même cas que moi. En tout cas, je sentais que toute cette histoire allait plutôt mal se terminer. Résistant à l'envie de crier à mon tour, je repoussais ma couette et me mettais en position assise sur le bord de mon lit. A quoi bon essayer de dormir, de toute façon, je n'y arriverais pas. Je me levais difficilement et sortis de ma chambre. Le son était encore plus agressif dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Je descendis les escaliers, doucement, pour être sure de ne pas tombée. Arrivée à l'étage inférieur, je remarquais que Jasper se tenait dans le renfoncement du mur un peu en retrait de la porte de la cuisine. Quand il me vit arriver, il me sourit et me fit signe d'approcher. Je le rejoins et m'appuyais contre le mur en lui demandant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là ? »

« Je profite du spectacle ! » M'informa-t-il tout en me montrant du doigt la cuisine, la porte était ouverte, la musique s'en échappait et on voyait par intermittence Alice passer en dansant, sautillant ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étouffais un rire, non seulement elle réveillait tout le monde mais en plus de cela on pouvait facilement se rendre compte que même au bout de deux jours, mademoiselle avait déjà bien prit ses aises.

Deux jours, que je devais la voir toute la journée. Je l'adorais. Mais ce que j'aimais beaucoup moins c'est la façon qu'elle avait de mettre la musique aussi forte dès le matin. Je me demandais si elle était comme ça tous les matins, ou si nous avions un traitement privilégié pour Jasper. Il faudrait peut être que je lui demande avant de mettre mon plan « comment exterminer Alice Cullen » en œuvre. Si ça se trouve, ces explications seront assez convaincantes. Je revenais sur terre quand Alice repassa devant la porte sans nous voir, encore une fois. J'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait rester là des heures que ça ne changerait rien. Au même moment Rosalie descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant sur la dernière marche pour nous fixer. C'est sur que nous voir rester devant une porte en train de rigoler, c'était pas commun.

« Non seulement, Alice a jugé bon de nous réveiller avec sa musique, mais en plus elle nous offre le spectacle gratuit ! » Répondis-je à ses yeux plein d'interrogations.

De nature curieuse, elle se rapprocha de nous et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de pouffer de rire. Je savais que ça allait lui plaire. Alice avait juste de la chance qu'Emmett ne soit pas là pour voir le spectacle, étant donné que lui et Rosalie avait passé la soirée ensemble, je trouvais ça même étonnant qu'elle soit ici plutôt que chez eux.

« Ça va faire combien de temps que vous êtes là ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

J'haussais les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Enfin si Alice ne s'affolait pas, j'imaginais que ça voulait dire que l'on n'était pas encore en retard pour les cours. Alice repassa une nouvelle fois devant la porte. La musique avait changé et elle avait arrêté de chanter. Au moins, une bonne nouvelle. Peut être qu'elle ne connaissait pas les paroles ce coup ci.

« Il faudrait peut être que l'on se décide à bouger, non ? » Intervint Rosalie

Je la regardais rapidement, c'est sur qu'on ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment. Par contre jasper lui ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir envie de bouger. Il se contentait de fixer la porte, surement en attente qu'Alice repasse en un autre mouvement de danse inconnu. Rosalie soupira devant l'attitude de son frère avant de lui passer devant et de rentrer dans la cuisine. Je l'observais l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de la suivre à mon tour. Pas que je m'ennuyais mais bon, j'avais pas une envie particulière de rester là toute la journée. Au moment ou Alice nous vit entrer, elle baissa le son de la musique et nous regarda avec un sourire.

« Vous voilà, je me demandais si il fallait que je vienne vous réveiller moi-même ! »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, la musique et ta nouvelle vocation dans la chanson s'en ai chargée pour toi ! » Entama Rosalie

Aurais-je oublié de préciser que Rosalie, réveillée de bon matin, alors qu'elle n'en a pas envie, donne lieu à une Rosalie passablement de mauvaise humeur.

« Je suis désolée… » Vu l'air qu'Alice affichait, je ne suis pas sure que ça soit vrai. « Enfin, je vous ai fait des crêpes en guise de petit déj' » Continua-t-elle.

Autrement dit, elle était totalement pardonnée. Je pris place à la table et ne remarquais que maintenant que Jasper ne nous avait pas suivis. Il voulait faire bande à part ? Tant pis pour lui, et tant mieux pour nous, il y en aurait plus. J'adressais un sourire à Alice, finalement, on allait peut être la garder encore un peu, histoire d'avoir d'autre petit déjeuner comme ça. Elle aussi souriait. A croire qu'elle préférait habiter avec nous plutôt qu'avec sa famille. Enfin, après tout ça la regardait. Rosalie elle préférait rester silencieuse et manger ces crêpes, qui d'ailleurs me faisaient de l'œil depuis qu'elles étaient devant moi. J'en pris une au même moment ou Jasper se décidait à rentrer dans la pièce. Bizarrement, il était habillé, coiffé et prêt à partir. Etonnant. Je le regardais passer pour aller se servir une tasse de café. Rosalie tourna aussi la tête. Je n'étais pas la seule à trouver ça légèrement bizarre alors. Le plus étonnant, je dirais rester quand même Alice qui ne faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je croyais qu'elle voulait se venger ? Ou alors j'ai encore loupé un épisode. Sachant que je trouverais bien un moment dans la journée pour lui en parler, je préférais rester silencieuse et déguster ces crêpes tranquillement.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Une fois que l'on eut fini Rosalie et moi montions pour nous préparer. Dans l'escalier, Rose m'avait avoué qu'elle aussi trouvait ça étonnant ce à quoi on avait eu le droit un peu plus tôt. Je renonçais à comprendre quelque chose et pris des affaires avant de filer sous la douche. Je me demandais encore à quoi j'allais avoir le droit aujourd'hui. Lorsque je redescendis dans la cuisine, il n'y avait plus personne et elle était… rangée. Je n'en revenais pas Alice avait fait à manger et en plus elle avait rangé. Elle était malade ce n'était pas possible. Au même moment, elle fit irruption de la cuisine, s'approchant de moi avec un grand sourire. Je posais une main sur son front.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

« Non seulement tu as fait le petit déjeuner mais en plus tu as rangé…. Tu es forcément malade ! Tu es sure que tu es en état d'aller en cours ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien » Répondit-elle en enlevant ma main restée sur son front. « Et crois moi je ne suis pas malade, bon tu es prête ?! »

« Euh…oui. »

Sans un mot de plus je suivis Alice. Peut être qu'il valait mieux éviter de chercher à comprendre. Je montais avec Alice en voiture, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait constamment ce même sourire collé au visage ? Je savais qu'elle était de nature souriante, mais à ce point…

Le début de la journée se passa sans que rien de particulier ne se produise. J'attendais avec plus ou moins d'impatience, un moment ou je serais avec Alice pour pouvoir enfin lui parler. Et ce moment était arrivé pendant notre cours de littérature. Comme d'habitude le prof était parti dans un de ses monologues ou lui seul s'écoute parler. Non franchement, Jane Austen a écrit de superbes livres mais de là à parler de sa vie pendant plus d'une demie heure, ça faisait beaucoup. Je me tournais vers ma voisine de table, qui était à la limite de s'endormir, les bras posés sur la table et la tête par-dessus.

« Alice…. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?! »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise

« Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais emménager avec nous pour… énerver Jasper, or je n'ai pas spécialement l'impression que chanter à tue tête, soit la meilleure solution ! »

A mon grand étonnement, elle afficha un sourire digne des mannequins dans les magazines.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! J'ai… comment dire… la situation bien en main ! »

Je la regardais du coin de l'œil. Finalement, je ferais peut être bien mieux de ne pas m'en mêler, ça le regarde et puis au choix je préfère pouvoir dire que je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'Alice prévoyait de faire, plutôt que de devoir mentir. Si bien sur on imagine que j'arrive à mentir.

******

Je retrouvais ma cousine au alentour de deux heures de l'après midi, elle m'avait envoyé un message en me disant qu'elle m'attendait dehors et qu'elle souhaitait me parler. En soit, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était la fin du message qui m'avait interpellé, un truc du genre, ne dis rien à Alice ou quelque chose comme ça. Sur le coup, j'avais été assez étonnée, mais lui avais répondu que je viendrais. C'était de cette manière que je me retrouvais à chercher à Rosalie, parmi une foule d'étudiant, sortis prendre un peu le soleil. Je finis par la trouver sur un banc, elle aussi profitant du soleil. J'allais jusqu'à elle et m'assis à ses côtés.

« Hey cousine »

« Salut ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? » Demandais-je. Oui, j'étais bien trop curieuse, mais bon.

« Hum, en fait, je dirais pas que c'est important, mais j'avoue que c'est quelque chose que me…m'interpelle ! »

« J'imagine qu'Alice va forcément arriver dans la conversation ! »

Rosalie acquiesça. En même temps, ça me paraissait logique, si elle ne voulait pas que je vienne avec.

« Tu sais que je l'adore…. Mais cette histoire de venir chez nous quelques jours, encore ça passait, mais là quand je l'ai vu ce matin, j'avais pas l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de… je ne sais pas…au mois, faire quelque chose ! »

J'esquissais un sourire, au moins j'étais pas la seule à avoir eu une impression pareille.

« Mouii, j'ai essayé de lui parler vite fait pendant le cours de ce matin, mais j'avoue que le résultat ne donne pas grand-chose ! »

« J'imagine qu'on va de voir encore attendre, avant de comprendre quoi que se soit ! » Soupira-t-elle

« C'est Alice ! » Répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Enfin, quand justement ça concernait cette tornade brune, tout me paraissait être une évidence. Rosalie resta silencieuse et je fis de même. Je n'avais cours que dans une heure et demie alors j'avais bien le temps de profiter un peu du soleil.

« J'ai parlé à Emmett ce matin, et apparemment, ses parents n'étaient pas réellement au courant de tout ce qu'Alice avait imaginé ! » Reprit Rosalie

« Je vois… En fait, elle a fait ça toute seule, elle s'est juste arrangée pour que nous, nous soyons d'accord. »

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé ! Mais il doit quand même y avoir autre chose… »

« Elle est amoureuse, Rose, c'est tout » Soupirais-je

Ma cousine tourna la tête vers moi, me regardant quelques secondes. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que j'avais un peu, voir même beaucoup balancé Alice. Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout. Je tentais un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace. Rosalie plissa les yeux et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle restait silencieuse jusqu'à.

« Salut les filles ! »

Instinctivement, je tournais la tête pour voir Edward devant nous avec un sourire. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé. Et d'ailleurs il faudrait que je pense à la remercier. Rosalie fut la première de nous deux à retrouver la parole.

« Salut ! Tu n'es pas en cours ? »

« Non, ils ont été annulés pour le reste de l'après midi. »

Il sourit et s'assit sur le banc en face de nous. J'esquissais un sourire, espérant qu'il n'ait absolument rien entendu de ce dont on avait parlé.

« En voilà, un qui a de la chance, n'est-ce pas Bells ? »

La voix de Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées.

« Euh…si, t'as beaucoup de chance ! »

Je ne dis rien de plus, repartant dans mes pensées, qui à ce moment là imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables d'une Alice furieuse contre moi parce qu'Edward aurait entendu notre conversation. Mais bon, soyons optimiste, peut être qu'il na rien entendu. Non il avait forcément entendu, sinon Rosalie aurait répliqué. Ou peut être pas finalement. Ou alors… eh ben je sais plus. Et puis de toute façon, moi je dis que c'est de la faute à Alice, un point c'est tout. Mais bon, quand même…

« Bella !! »

« Hein…Quoi ? »

C'est à moi qu'ils parlaient là ? Apparemment oui. Je relevais la tête, Edward et Rosalie me regardaient, d'accord alors ils m'avaient posé une question et moi j'étais censée y répondre. Jusque là ça va, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir quelle était la question. Et c'était une tout autre histoire. Je toussais légèrement essayant de masquer ma gêne.

« Hum…euh…oui… ?! »

Question, affirmation. J'oscillais entre les deux. J'espérais juste ne pas mettre embarquée dans quelque chose de spectaculaire. Enfin en voyant les yeux de Rosalie s'agrandir devant ma réponse, je commençais à douter.

« Eh ben je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais ! » Répondit Rosalie

Je faisais une grimace. J'aurais peut être du demander à ce que l'on me répète à nouveau la question avant de me répondre moi. La prochaine fois réfléchir plus, nom de… On va rester polie tout de même.

« Ça va être génial, tu verras ! » Continua-t-elle

Je hochais la tête. Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée moi. Le portable de Rose se mit à sonner et elle décrocha avec un sourire. Je détournais la tête, fixant mon attention sur un groupe d'élève, dont quelques visages m'étaient familiers. Ma cousine finit par raccrocher après quelques secondes et se leva dans la foulée.

« Faut que j'y aille ! Bella, on se voit tout à l'heure, salut Edward ! »

Je regardais Rosalie partir. Je sais pas comment j'allais faire. Je fixais le sol alors qu'un petit rire me fit relever la tête et me rappeler par la même occasion de la présence d'Edward.

« J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » Questionnais-je

« Toi »

« Moi ? Et qui a-t-il de drôle ? »

« Je suppose qu'on te l'a déjà dit, mais dans ton genre tu es plutôt une fille assez… surprenante et je rajouterais même déroutante »

« On ne me l'a jamais dit !»

« Vraiment ? » Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air aussi surprit.

« Oui. Mais je te signale que tu ne m'a toujours pas dit, pourquoi est-ce que je te faisais rire ! »

« Eh bien…. Dis moi si je me trompe, mais quand tu as dis oui, tu ne savais absolument pas à quoi tu le disais. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Ça ce n'était pas bien. Si lui l'avait remarqué, je me demandais comment Rosalie avait pu passer à côté. Elle devait trop enthousiaste.

« Euh… si je te dis que non tu ne e trompes pas, est-ce que ça peut rester entre nous ? »

« Moi qui voulais tout raconter à Emmett pour qu'il puisse te charrier ensuite » Me nargua-t-il

« Ha…très drôle. Je vois que tu n'as aucune pitié. Maintenant je saurais à quoi m'en tenir ! »

Et avec tout ça, je ne savais toujours pas dans quoi je m'étais engagée. Je crois que c'était quand même ça le pire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté, tu as de la chance. Je ne dirais rien ! »

« Merci ! » Souris-je « Mais étant donné que je suis tombée sur ton jour de bonté, je crois que je vais en profiter encore un peu… Donc, s'il te plait est-ce que tu peux me dire à quoi j'ai dis oui ?! »

Edward me regarda avec un sourire à moitié désolée et à moitié amusée.

« Eh bien, Alice et Rosalie ont imaginés que sortir à six serait une excellente idée. Sauf que bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un truc simple. Il parait qu'il y a un bar sympa dans le coin, avec une piste de danse aussi, ouvert jusqu'au bout de la nuit… Tu veux que je m'arrête là ou je continue pour que tu sois sur de l'endroit ou nous nous rendons samedi soir ! »

Je le regardais horrifiée. A la vue de ma tête, il s'arrêta et pour être franche, il n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Je voyais très bien ou est-ce que j'allais devoir me rendre samedi. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas écouter les conversations qui se déroulent autour de moi. Si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, écouté leur discussion, j'aurais facilement pu prétendre un devoir à rendre ou rester indécise, comme ça le jour même je me serais fais passer pour quelqu'un de malade. Maintenant la surprise de Rosalie face à ma réponse ne m'étonnait même plus.

« Oh ! Le cauchemar ! »

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de visualiser ce qui allait m'attendre samedi. Mais rien à faire, mon cerveau ne voulait pas enregistrer l'information. La vois d'Edward me sortit à nouveau de mes pensées.

« Alors, comment s'est la vie avec Alice ? »

Je le dévisageais un quart de seconde, me demandant s'il était tout simplement curieux ou inquiet pour sa cousine. Je serais bien tenter de dire les deux.

« Eh bien…Je dois dire que je m'attendais à pire. Si on met de côté le fait, qu'elle pense utile le fait de chanter, j'en arriverais à penser que vivre avec elle pourrait être agréable. Ce matin, nous avons même eu droit à des crêpes. »

Edward sourit, j'hésitais à continuer. Après tout, ce que je m'apprêtais à poser comme question, ne me regardait pas du tout. Mais on point ou en est, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

« Rosalie m'a dit qu'apparemment tes parents n'étaient pas si au courant que ça, de ce qu'Alice avait décidé ? »

« Non » Soupira-t-il « ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Quand il ont vu que l'on était rentrés sans elle, j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il allait nous obliger à faire demi tour, pour la ramener. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle a bien pu leur raconter, mais certainement pas l'histoire en entier. »

« Ouais, bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne même pas plus que ça ! »

« Bella, je… »

Je relevais la tête, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase mais rien ne vint. Le regard d'Edward se posa sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière moi.

« Non rien, oublie ! » Finit-il

Au même moment, Rosalie et Emmett apparurent dans mon champ de vision. J'imagine que c'est à eux que je devais le silence d'Edward. Je fis un sourire à ma cousine, qui reprenait la même place qu'avant. Les discussions s'enchainèrent et pour mon plus grand bonheur, personne ne fit allusion à la soirée que les filles avaient prévue samedi. Au moins, j'aurais le temps de voir venir.

*********

**Et voilà, c'est finit… !**

**Je vais encore vous remercier pour les review que j'ai reçus, ça fait toujours plaisir, quel que soit la longueur, au moins, vous donnez votre avis. Donc un grand Merci !! =)**

**Et je vous dit à bientôt pour un autre chapitre…^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

**Chapitre 12**

**Pov Bella**

Pour une fois, je n'avais même pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Devoir supporter Alice et sa bonne humeur à toutes épreuves. C'était trop pour moi. Et pourtant ça ne faisait que commencer. Et à cela s'ajoutais une envie indéniable de rester sous ma couette demain soir. Parce que oui, je n'avais toujours pas envie de sortir, pour aller je ne sais ou. Je retrouvais Alice à côté de sa voiture, souriante, comme d'habitude. Au début, je trouvais ça plutôt amusant de voir une fille aussi enthousiaste mais quand on est fatigué et qu'on ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, qui est de pouvoir se reposer, je crois que la voir sourire c'est encore plus fatiguant. J'essaye vainement de lui rendre un semblant de sourire, qui selon moi ne doit pas être énormément convainquant. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas l'air d'y faire réellement attention. Je m'installais sur le siège passager alors qu'Alice prenait place derrière le volant.

« Rosalie m'a dit que tu avais accepté ! »

Même pas besoin de demander de quoi elle voulait parler. D'ailleurs j'aurais du m'en douter que ça ne resterait pas longtemps secret. Ma cousine avait eu l'air tellement surprise, qu'elle avait du carrément appeler Alice pour lui dire.

« Hum…oui »

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée dire. Je n'avais déjà pas osé avouer à Rose que je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait raconté, alors je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à Alice. Ce qui très franchement reviendrait à le dire à tout le monde. Et ça c'était hors de question. Le silence se réinstalla, silence que je n'avais pas l'intention de briser. Alice se gara devant chez la maison. Je sortis mes clefs et ouvris la porte toujours accompagné de silence. Complètement épuisée, je posais mon sac sur le canapé, enlevais ma veste et me laissais tomber. Pourquoi est-ce que les journées les plus éprouvantes sont constamment les plus longues. C'est…pas juste. Jusqu'ici Alice n'avait même pas essayé de parler, quelque part ça m'étonnait un peu, mais finalement je dois avouer que ça m'arrangeait bien. Je laissais ma tête reposer sur le dossier du canapé, alors qu'Alice se mettait devant moi et apparemment ne devait pas être très à l'aise étant donné qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

« Je peux t'aider Alice ? » Finis-je par demander

« Je pense…Enfin, j'espère surtout… »

Bon au moins, elle avait commencé. Mais je ne voyais pas trop à quoi j'allais pouvoir lui servir si elle ne se décidait pas à parler. Devant mon regard inquisiteur, elle soupira et finit par se laisser tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé.

« J'en peux plus Bella ! Il faut que je te le dise, on est amie, alors j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir ! »

« Que j'ai le droit de savoir quoi ? » Questionnais-je. Elle avait quand même réussi à éveiller ma curiosité.

« Eh bien.. » Alice s'interrompit, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. On resta silencieuse avant d'entendre des pas, venir dans notre direction pour ensuite voir Rosalie apparaitre à l'encadrement de la porte. J'esquissais un sourire. Franchement si elle avait pu arriver deux minutes plus tard, sur ce coup là, ça m'aurait bien arrangé !

« Salut les filles ! »

J'avais l'impression que mon sourire était en train de se figer en la voyant venir vers nous et s'assoir dans un des fauteuils. C'est pas juste ! Je tournais légèrement la tête vers Alice, lui adressant un sourire désolée, alors que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureuse de l'apparition soudaine de ma cousine. Maintenant je n'allais même pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'apparemment, j'avais quand même le droit de savoir. Je suppose que j'allais devoir attendre un moment ou Alice et moi, on ne serait que toutes les deux. Ce qui s'apprêtait à être dur vu la soirée qui était prévue pour demain.

« Alors de quoi vous parliez » Demanda Rosalie

Question piège ! Enfin, je n'en savais rien mais sur le coup c'est comme ça que je le ressentais. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire d'autre, je souris alors qu'Alice répondait pour nous deux.

« Eh bien, j'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais bien pouvoir habiller Bella demain ?! Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air prête à se laisser faire ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux, elle aurait pu trouver autre chose franchement. Sauf que au vue du sourire, qu'elle affichait, elle ne m'en avait peut être pas parlé, mais elle comptait bien le faire quand même. Et cette information sembla ramener ma cousine parmi nous. Rose se redressa en nous regardant l'une après l'autre.

« Génial ! D'ailleurs j'avais déjà pensé à une ou deux petites choses, comme ce dont on avait parlé Lice, tu te souviens ?! »

« Et comment que je m'en souviens, ça va être génial ! »

Non, ça va être horrible. Je préférais ne même plus les écouter, leurs paroles allaient me faire peur. Comme dit, la prochaine fois, j'aurais intérêt à suivre la conversation qui se déroule à côté de moi plutôt que d'être perdue dans mes pensées. Enfin là, que j'écoute ou pas ça ne change pas grand-chose, je devais être totalement transparente. Voir même plus que ça. Elle parlait de moi, sans se soucier de ce que je pouvais bien penser. Et après cela Alice ose encore me dire qu'on est amies ! Je ne sais pas ou est-ce qu'elle a vu ça.

« Oh Bella, j'ai un collier qui t'ira à merveille quand Rose et moi, on se sera occupé de toi ! » Entonna Alice, tout sourire

« Magnifique ! » Grognais-je.

Je n'avais jamais aimé les poupées, ce n'était quand même pas pour en devenir une vivante, en grandissant. Sauf que les deux démones en face de moi, en avait décidé autrement. Quelle chance ! Que quelqu'un me sorte de là, c'est tout ce que je demande, moi. Au même moment, une personne frappa à la porte. Je relevais légèrement la tête. Non impossible que j'ai autant de chance. Ça ne me ressemble pas le moins de monde. Enfin, au lieu de me poser trop de questions, je m'éclipsais en vitesse et allais ouvrir.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu n'as pas besoin de frapper pour rentrer chez toi ! » Commençais-je en souriant.

« Très drôle Swan, je suis mort de rire ! Je ne sais pas qui est arrivé en dernier mais en tout cas la porte était fermée et ce matin j'ai oublié mes clefs alors… »

Je souris, laissant Jasper entrer. Personnellement, je trouvais que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'oublier quoi que ce soit. Encore moins ses clefs. Je crois même que ça devait être la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait. Une fois la porte refermé je me retournais vers mon cousin.

« En fait, je suis bien contente que tu te sois retrouvé coincé derrière cette fichue porte, ça m'a permis d'échapper à la discussion de qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de Bella ? »

« Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider ! Tu sais que c'était un honneur ! »

Je souris, retournant au salon ou les filles n'avaient toujours pas arrêté leur papotage. Par conte, tout cela devait intéresser beaucoup Alice, étant donné qu'à force de parler et de gesticuler dans tous les sens, elle avait fini par être assise sur le bord du canapé, un peu plus et elle tombait. Je l'observais quelques instants, la voir parler avec les mains, c'est plutôt marrant finalement. Si seulement le sujet de conversation avait pu être autre chose. Jasper s'arrêta à côté de moi, les regardant à son tour avec un sourire.

« Habiter avec Alice aurait pu être pire finalement, tu ne trouves pas ? » Me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Je fus tellement surprise, que je me contentais de le regarder. J'avais du mal à faire le rapport entre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il me disait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cerveau avait du mal. Je relevais la tête afin de le regarder. Parce que lui, il trouve que ça aurait pu être pire. On vivait pas avec la même Alice alors. Après un autre sourire, Jasper s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine. Je le suivais.

« Ça aurait pu être pire ? Comment ça ? »

« Très franchement, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi tranquille ! »

« Tranquille ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a quand même réussi à nous réveiller trois jours de suite parce qu'elle chantait encore plus fort que la radio alors que le son était déjà au maximum ! Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre, je n'appelle pas ça tranquille ! »

« Bon d'accord de ce point de vue là, c'était tout sauf tranquille ! Mais au final, je trouve que c'est plutôt sympa »

Je regardais mon cousin, préférant ne plus rien dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici. Entre Rosalie et Alice qui n'arrête pas avec leur discussion et maintenant Jasper qui me donnait l'impression de vouloir garder Alice ici. Je vais finir par déménager.

« Sympa ? Décidément, je crois que les Hales auront des idées qui me surprendront toujours ! » Soupirais-je

« Ouais et dis toi qu'en plus on est de la même famille Bella ! » Me nargua-t-il

Je soupirais. Ce week end allait vraiment être long !

Je vais peut être enfin pouvoir profiter d'une grasse mat' demain. Enfin j'ai bien dit peut être, avec Alice dans la chambre d'à côté ce n'était pas gagné. Une fois que les filles avaient arrêté de parler de mode et autre conversation qui concernait le shopping, la soirée avait été plutôt tranquille. Je crois même que ça faisait longtemps qu'une soirée n'avait pas été aussi calme. Un peu plus et je pourrais me demander si Alice n'est pas malade. Mais bon sur ce coup là, ça pourrait facilement m'arranger. Après avoir répondu aux e-mails de ma mère, je décidais d'aller chercher un verre d'eau avant d'aller dormir. Je savais que Rosalie était déjà partie dans sa chambre il y a de ça une demie heure, pour téléphoner. Quand aux deux autres, selon leurs dires, ils étaient fatigués et n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. C'est surement pour cela qu'en descendant les escaliers, j'avais l'impression d'être une voleuse comme j'évitais de faire du bruit.

Un verre d'eau plus tard, j'avais bien l'intention d'aller sous ma couette. Sauf que pour une maison ou tous les occupants étaient censés être dans leurs chambres, je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup de lumière dans le salon. Curieuse, je m'approchais discrètement et m'arrêtais à l'encadrement de la porte. Plus je m'approchais et plus je pouvais distinguer le bruit de fond de la télé. Je savais pas qu'il y avait des insomnies dans le coin. Mais comme on est curieuse jusqu'au bout ou on ne l'est pas, je m'approchais encore pour voir qui était la personne en question. Ou dans ce cas là : les personnes ! Je restais un instant figée. Soit je rêvais soit je…. Non en fait, j'étais forcément en train de rêver. Ou si je n'étais pas entrain de rêver la situation me paraissait réellement bizarre. Quelles étaient les chances pour que je retrouve Alice et Jasper endormis et enlacés dans le canapé ? Après réflexion et en me remémorant tous ce qu'Alice avait pu me dire, c'était fort probable finalement. Voir même plus que ça. Je restais quelques secondes de plus sans bouger, peut être que j'allais quand même me réveiller. Il faut croire que non finalement. Je pris la direction inverse aussi discrètement que possible, remontais les escaliers et retournais dans ma chambre aussi vite que possible.

J'ouvrais difficilement un œil, me demandant si j'allais réussir à ouvrir le deuxième. Au vu du soleil qui passait à travers ma fenêtre, j'avais l'impression qu'il était déjà dans les dix heures du matin. Sauf qu'après m'être retournée dans mon lit encore et encore pour arriver face à ma table de chevet, je remarquais qu'il n'était que huit heures. Une heure faite pour se rendormir. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que mon matelas bouge ? Je suis encore entrain de rêver ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression pourtant. En plus de cela, il ne bouge qu'à un seul endroit et c'est régulier. Après avoir entendu, une porte qui se fermait et la voix de Rosalie, j'en conclus que je ne dormais pas. Tout aussi difficilement qu'un peu plus tôt, j'ouvris les yeux. Je jetais un regard mauvais à Alice qui prenait mon lit pour un trampoline et remarquais ensuite que ma cousine était elle aussi présente. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à analyser en trente secondes, ça ! Je tournais ensuite ma tête, cherchant l'heure. Dix heures et demie. Je ne pourrais même pas me plaindre de me faire réveiller trop tôt. En tout cas, je trouvais ça encore trop tôt pour me lever. Alice continuait son petit manège, ne se doutant apparemment pas que c'était terriblement agaçant et Rosalie vint s'assoir au bout de mon lit. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le droit à un réveil pareil. J'en étais presque à la limite de me demander ce que j'avais fait.

« Bonjour » Marmonnais-je

Rosalie esquissa un sourire, en quelque sorte sa manière à elle de dire bonjour. Au début ça peut être déconcertant mais finalement on s'y habitue plutôt vite, surtout que le matin, je ne peux pas dire que j'adore parler. Au son de ma voix, Alice sembla prendre conscience que j'étais réveillée et arrêta enfin de sauter sur place. Elle s'assit à son tour sur mon lit.

« Bah alors Bella, on dirait que le réveil a été dur ! » Rigola-t-elle

« La faute à qui ? »

« Oh…. Il ne faut pas être de mauvaise humeur pour ça ! Il faut juste penser à se coucher plus tôt »

Alice sourit une nouvelle fois. Quant à moi, sa phrase me faisait plus repenser à ce que j'avais aperçu hier. Dans le genre surprise, je crois que c'est ce qui se fait de mieux. Enfin, j'imagine qu'elle avait plutôt bien dormie, ce qui encourageait encore plus sa bonne humeur qu'en temps normal. Je préférais ne rien dire pour l'instant. Je devrais quand même réussir à trouver un tout petit moment pour lui poser la question aujourd'hui. C'était le week end, quand même. Je n'avais pas l'intention de courir partout. Je devrais peut être le préciser tout de suite à Alice, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Bon alors Bella aujourd'hui… » Commença Alice

Trop tard. Vu comment elle était partie, je ferais mieux de me rendormir ou de faire semblant d'être malade ou de trouver une idée. Surtout de trouver une idée. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma cousine. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air spécialement joyeuse non plus. Alice serait-elle encore la seule à avoir autant d'énergie à peine levée ? Ou alors peut être que Rosalie avait eu le droit au même genre de réveil mais plus tôt. Tout était possible, quand on connait le phénomène.

« Donc, après avoir fait quelques petites emplettes, il faudra passer par chez moi comme je récupère quelques affaires et en passant Bella, j'ai quelque chose qui va t'aller à merveille tu vas voir ! Bref…je récupère mes affaires, on fait demi-tour et on revient ici pour se préparer… Normalement, il devrait nous rester assez de temps pour ne pas avoir à se presser. » Finit-elle

Je levais les yeux, croisant le regard d'Alice. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je n'avais écouté que la moitié de tous ce qu'elle avait racontés. Enfin vu la fin de ce que j'avais entendu, je n'ose même pas imaginer tous ce qu'il y avait avant. Et j'étais persuadée que les emplettes se feraient au centre commercial et ça, ça voulait dire minimum trois heures ! Je soupirais, n'ayant plus aucune envie de sortir de sous ma couette. Au moins tant que j'étais la dessous, il y avait moins de chance qu'elle me traine pour une nouvelle journée qui se constituerait à marcher, faire les magasins, encore marcher, essayer des tas de vêtements et tout ça se répétant inlassablement.

« Maintenant il va falloir que tu te lèves Bella ! Tu vas quand même pas passer ta journée au lit ! »

Suite à ça, Alice se leva s'approcha de mon dressing et prit la liberté de me sortir des habits. Eh ben, voilà une journée qui s'annonce d'être tous sauf calme. Après les avoir posé sur mon lit, elle nous adressa, à Rose et à moi, un dernier sourire et nous dit de nous dépêcher pour que l'on puisse partir. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, je m'autorisais à laisser passer un soupir. Rosalie tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire.

« Je t'interdis de te plaindre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a du la supporter pendant une heure. Et d'ailleurs tu devrais me remercier pour l'avoir empêcher de venir te réveiller plus tôt. » Commença-t-elle

« Je ne me suis pas plainte ! Et puis, tu ne pas dire le contraire, Alice était particulièrement agaçante il n'y a même pas deux minutes ! »

« J'avoue ! Je crois même qu'elle a pu nous battre tous les records qui étaient établis jusque là. » Rigola-t-elle

Je souris. Profitant du calme, je m'étirais et repoussais ma couette afin de me mettre assise dans mon lit.

« Par contre, je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite cousine, cette journée va être longue. Voir même plus que ça, sauf que je n'ai pas de mot qui me vienne à l'esprit là maintenant ! Donc on va se contenter de celui là. Toute façon, on s'en fiche, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais te dire et puis à voir comment Alice est venue te réveiller, je suis persuadée que tu l'avais compris par toi-même. »

Rosalie s'arrêta à ce moment là. Pour reprendre son souffle s'imagine. J'étouffais un léger rire. Lorsqu'elle se mettait à parler comme ça, cela me faisait toujours rire, on dirait que rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Voyant que je me retenais de rire, elle attrapa un coussin et me l'envoya à la figure.

« Arrêtes ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore parler depuis que je suis toute petite. D'ailleurs, heureusement que pour moi c'est le cas, parce que ce n'est certainement pas avec mon frère que quelqu'un pourrait faire la causette. Celui là dans le genre je ne réponds que par des signes, je crois que c'est le meilleur. Enfin non je ne crois pas je suis sure ! » Enchaina-t-elle

Je continuais à l'écouter. Je savais très bien pourquoi elle et Alice s'était aussi bien entendu tout de suite. J'avais la réponse devant moi. Je me levais alors que Rose avait arrêté de parler, du moins pour l'instant.

« Dis-moi, la première fois que tu es sortie avec Emmett et que tu as parlé comme ça, il a fait semblant d'être intéressé ou il t'a clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler ? » Rigolais-je

Ce coup ci je me pris le tee-shirt qu'Alice avait sorti afin que je le mette aujourd'hui, à la figure. Rosalie rigolait alors je partais tranquillement vers ma salle de bain.

« Sachez pour votre gouverne mademoiselle Swan que ce jour là, il n'a pas fait semblant d'être intéressé et il a juste attendu que je m'arrête pour m'embrasser ! » L'entendis-je répondre avant que je ne ferme la porte.

Nom de…. Je n'appelais pas ça une maison moi ! Je dirais plus une villa voir même un château en version plus moderne. Après avoir passé la journée dans un centre commercial avec Alice et Rosalie, la tornade brune avait décidé de passer chez elle pour récupérer quelques unes de ses affaires. Je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. Mais ce qu'elle semblait appeler une maison, moi pas. Nous n'avions définitivement pas la même définition du mot grandeur. Déjà l'appartement de Rose et Jazz, j'aurais pensé appeler une maison. Enfin, en sortant de la voiture la surprise avait été plutôt énorme. Je devrais peut être me faire une note, ne pas oublier que je suis à Los Angeles, plus à Phoenix qui maintenant me parait être une ville beaucoup plus petite.

« Bon les filles, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, je vais essayer de faire vite, sinon on va être en retard sur le timing que j'avais imaginé ! » Dit Alice

Elle poussa ensuite la porte, nous invitant à entrer. Et autant dire que le hall, ainsi que la salon correspondait à ce que je pouvais imaginer de l'extérieur. Déjà c'était grand. Ensuite c'était très lumineux et pour être franche, c'était le genre de pièce ou on se sentait à l'aise assez rapidement. Je remarquais Alice se précipiter dans les escaliers et Rosalie en profita pour parler.

« C'est assez impressionnant au début, hein ?! Moi je faisais la même tête. »

J'esquissais un sourire, me sentant moins imbécile en sachant que Rosalie avait eu la même réaction. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de répondre qu'une femme fit son apparition. Bizarrement, j'eus l'impression qu'elle correspondait parfaitement à l'ambiance de cette maison. Bien habillée, le sourire aux lèvres et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

« Rose ! Quelle plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ma belle ? » Commença-t-elle

« Bonjour. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, Alice ne me l'avait pas dit ! » Enchaina ma cousine

J'esquissais un sourire, si seulement je pouvais partir en passant inaperçue. Là ce serait parfait. Par contre, Rosalie se tourna vers moi, apparemment bien décidé à ne pas m'oublier.

« Esmée, voici Bella ma cousine ! »

« Oh oui, bien sur ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais. En bien si ça peut te rassurer ! »

Esmée m'adressa un grand sourire, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que le lui rendre. Ça existait vraiment des personnes aussi gentilles ?! Je compris rapidement que la femme qui se tenait devant était la mère d'Emmett et d'Edward ainsi que la tante à Alice. D'ailleurs, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait préféré venir habiter chez nous plutôt que de rester ici. Pour moi le choix été vite fait.

« Dites voir les filles, vous qui êtes amies avec Alice, vous savez ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour vouloir habiter ailleurs l'espace de quelque temps ? » Demanda tout à coup Esmée

J'échangeais un rapide coup d'œil avec Rose. On connaissait l'excuse générale maintenant dans les détails, loin de là. Mais je me voyais mal l'expliquer à la tante d'Alice. Quoi que, sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle me donnait l'impression d'être une de ces personnes très compréhensives.

« Euh…Eh bien, je pense qu'elle juste besoin de…. Changer un peu d'air on va dire. Ça n'a absolument rien contre vous, d'après ce que j'ai compris… » Commença Rosalie

Pas mal. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à trouver mieux, surtout en étant prise de cour comme ça. J'essayais tant bien que mal de sourire à Esmée. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu raconter à sa tante pour pouvoir venir chez nous, et après réflexion je crois que je ne voulais même pas savoir.

« Hum…. Je vois… » Acquiesça Esmée « J'avoue qu'elle est partie tellement vite, que je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu le temps d'avoir plus d'information sur quoi que ce soit ! »

« Elle ne nous a pas dit grand chose de plus. » Commençais-je

« Oui, j'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle oublie pas mal de chose en ce moment, ou tout cas ça lui sort de la tête. » Renchérit Rosalie un sourire aux lèvres en me regardant, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait

« Ah oui ? » S'étonna Esmée « Ce n'est pourtant absolument pas son genre ! »

J'étouffais un léger rire de même que Rose. Esmée détourna la tête, en nous regardant cependant au passage. Au moins, maintenant c'était sur qu'elle savait que l'on se doutait de quelque chose à propos de sa nièce. En parlant de nièce, Alice choisit ce moment là pour descendre, elle eu un bref mouvement d'arrêt en voyant Esmée avec nous avant de reprendre sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

« Esmée, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! »

Pas mal. Alice devait avoir récupéré pas mal d'affaires, si j'en jugeais par le sac qu'elle avait à l'épaule. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seule.

« La cliente que je devais voir à reporter son rendez vous à demain » Expliqua-t-elle « Alice, tu comptes déménager ou quoi ? »

Avant de répondre, Alice nous regarda tour à tour.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! J'avais juste besoin de quelques trucs, c'est pas grand chose ! »

« Pas grand-chose ? Alice est-ce que tu as vu la taille de ton sac ?! » S'exclama Esmée

Au moins, on pouvait facilement deviner que même si elle adorait Alice, elle n'était pas particulièrement enchantée de la voir vivre ailleurs. Ce qu'en soit je pouvais comprendre. Je me rappelais comme si c'était hier de la réaction de ma mère quand je lui avais dit que je voulais partir. Un peu plus et elle aurait été prête à m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

« Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens bientôt ici, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ! Là j'avais juste besoin de tous ce qu'il y a là dedans » Dit-elle en tapotant rapidement le sac qu'elle tenait.

Je la regardais surprise. Si elle avait réellement besoin de tous ce qu'il y avait dedans, je n'osais même pas imaginer le temps que ça nous prendrait à toutes les trois, en prenant en compte bien évidemment qu'avec Alice il vaut mieux compter à chaque fois, minimum une heure en plus. Esmée n'eut le temps que de soupirer qu' Alice avait déjà parcourue la distance qui lui restait pour arriver jusqu'à Rosalie et moi, afin de nous prendre chacune par un bras et de nous emmener vers la porte. Classe comme sortie, il va falloir que je pense à la remercier.

« Au revoir Esmée » Fit quand même Rosalie

« Ravie de vous avoir rencontré » Rajoutais-je

« Non ! Alice, il hors de question que tu m'approches avec ce… ce truc ! » M'exclamais-je

« Oh allez Bella ! Ce n'est rien ! »

« Rien ? Tu te fous de moi, de là ou je suis ça a juste l'air assez… horrible ! »

J'adressais un regard peu amène à Alice. Rosalie assise sur son lit avec un magazine dans les mains n'arrêtait pas de rigoler. Quant à moi, je me tenais d'un côté de la chambre de Rose et j'étais séparée d'Alice par le lit. Heureusement qu'il était là celui là. Au moins, ça empêchait un minimum Alice de m'approcher avec elle ce qu'elle appelait un masque pour je ne sais quoi avec comme effet de je ne sais pas quoi. Et moi, il était hors de question que je mette ça, même si c'était pour une durée qui n'excédait pas plus de cinq minutes. Ma cousine daigna enfin lever le nez de son magazine, nous adressant un sourire à toutes les deux. Ouais ben ça se voit que c'est pas elle qui se fait poursuivre par Alice.

« Bon les filles, vous n'avez pas encore finit de vous chamailler ?! » Soupira-t-elle

« Tu peux parler, toi. Ça fait dix minutes que mademoiselle est tranquillement installée sur son lit pendant que moi Alice tien absolument à me torturer ! » M'exclamais-je

« Te torturer ?! Alors t'exagère Bella ! » Alice se tourna ensuite vers Rosalie avec une petite moue sur le visage. « Et puis d'abord, c'est elle qui a commencé, elle avait pas besoin de fuir comme ça en me voyant arriver ! »

Je commençais à rire. Si quelqu'un nous entendait parler, il croirait certainement que là, on n'est pas âgés pas de plus de dix ans. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas sorti un truc pareil. En tout cas, sa remarque fit rire également Rose. Alice parut légèrement prise de cour et après quelques instants de silence, elle finit par sourire avant de faire semblant d'être vexée et de sortir de la pièce. Je soupirais me laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Rosalie.

« Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer ! » Souri Rosalie

« Peut être mais alors par pitié, on enlève tout de suite son côté folle de shopping et surtout le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on la contredise ! »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Enfin, j'espère que tu es prête à en entendre parler pendant longtemps de cette histoire ! »

« Je m'y prépare depuis que je l'ai vu revenir avec son truc en main » Rigolais-je

Une fois qu'Alice fut soit disant calmée, elle revint dans la chambre et en ayant abandonné l'idée du masque. J'avais même failli sauter de joie en le remarquant. Par contre, je n'avais pas pu éviter le passage maquillage et bien sur le passage chez le coiffeur et tous ça sans même bouger du siège dans lequel j'étais installé depuis au moins deux heures. Deux pauvres heures qui m'avaient pourtant paru être beaucoup plus que ça. Au moment où j'avais eu le droit de me lever, c'était seulement pour m'habiller et j'ai commencé à craindre le pire. Surtout venant d'Alice, avec un peu de chance Rosalie aurait pu réussi à calmer un peu ses ardeurs mais connaissant la pile électrique, je me méfiais.

Enfin, cela dit, elle aurait pu me trouver pire. J'avais quand même eu le droit de garder mon jean, Alice avait fait juste fait en sorte de prendre le plus moulant et le plus blanc. Jusque là ça va. En ce qui me concerne je trouvais le top un peu trop décolleté, mais là, le regard qu'Alice m'avait lancé, m'avait –pour être franche- dissuadé de dire quoi que ce soit. Comment arriver à tuer avec un seul regard, leçon numéro un par Alice Cullen. Les filles s'habillèrent par la suite. Rosalie avait aussi opté pour le jean, avec un dos nu alors qu'Alice avait carrément sorti la jupe. Chacun son truc moi je dis. Surtout pour là ou on allait. A la suite de quelques réajustements de dernière minute et après avoir été dans l'obligation d'enfiler des escarpins avec un minimum de talons, je pouvais enfin sortir de la chambre de Rose. Pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné. Me connaissant, je fis encore plus attention dans les escaliers. Je trouvais Emmett, Jasper et Edward tranquillement installés dans le salon. Au moins, eux n'avaient pas perdu la moitié de leur après midi. Je me laissais tomber dans le canapé à côté d'Emmett en soupirant.

« Hé bien, en voilà une qui parait très enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir. Ça fait toujours plaisir à voir ! » Remarqua-t-il

« Rigole ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a servi de poupée vivante à Alice et Rose pendant plus de trois heures ! » Assénais-je

« Tu veux dire que c'est pour ça qu'Alice est descendue à un moment avec un truc bizarre dans les mains et n'a pas arrêté de dire que tu ne comprenais rien à je ne sais plus quoi.. ? » Questionna Jasper

« Oui c'est pour ça. Et le truc bizarre comme tu dis, il parait que c'était un masque pour le visage avec je ne sais plus quels avantages. » Souris-je

« Je vois que tout ce que je t'ai dit un peu plus tôt s'est complètement évaporé ! »

Je tournais la tête, apercevant Alice dans l'encadrement de la porte. Oups. J'esquissais un léger sourire alors que les garçons, eux ne se gênaient même pas pour rire clairement. Au moins, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'on a du soutien.

Je reposais mon verre sur la table et regardait Alice en face de moi, faire la même chose. Finalement, une soirée comme ça, ce n'est pas si nulle. En tout cas, ça l'est moins que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, j'arrivais enfin à me retrouver seule à seule avec Alice. Bon c'est sur qu'avec la musique ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux mais c'était toujours ça. De toute façon, j'étais bien trop curieuse pour attendre un autre moment. Rose et Emmett étaient partis dans leur coin, alors qu'Edward et Jasper avaient voulu chercher encore des boissons.

« Tu veux que je te dise Bella, je suis bien contente que tu sois venue vivre ici. T'imagine, un peu à côté de quoi on serait passé toutes les deux. »

Je souris. C'est vrai que maintenant devoir imaginer ma vie sans Alice, je dois avouer que ça allait être plus compliqué.

« J'avoue. Je crois que tu es quelqu'un qu'il faut rencontrer au moins une fois dans sa vie. Mais je suis bien contente que ça soit plus d'une fois, en ce qui me concerne »

Alice se contente de sourire, reprenant un peu de son cocktail. Je fis de même avant de décider de me lancer avant que les autres ne reviennent.

« Alice ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu voulais me dire quand on est rentrées de cour ? » Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant plus visiblement quoi dire « Hé bien, je crois savoir ce que s'est… » Finis-je par dire

Alice afficha alors un grand sourire. Bon ben si je m'étais trompée, autant dire que j'allais me faire tuer.

« Bella. Je te jure j'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt, d'ailleurs depuis qu'Edward est au courant, il voudrait bien qu'on le dise, mais très franchement je ne suis pas persuadée de la réaction à Emmett. En fait, je crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. Enfin, peur c'est peut être un grand mot, mais bon tu le connais tu imagines ce que ça pourrait donner si il apprenait que je… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'arrêter maintenant. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle était sur le point de me dire enfin ce que je voulais savoir. Elle n'allait pas faire ça quand même.

« Alice. Tu as intérêt à finir ta phrase, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je te fais mais je te jure que ça ne sera pas drôle du tout ! » Dis-je à voix basse.

« Je suis sure que tu as deviné ! » Sourit-elle « Mais si tu veux, je vais le formuler, avec les deux manières possibles. Ma façon à moi qui consisterait à te dire que j'ai réussi à faire ce pourquoi j'étais venue chez vous. Et déjà là, je suis persuadée que tu as compris de quoi je parlais. » Je lui souris, confirmant par la même occasion que j'avais compris mais tant qu'à faire autant qu'elle finisse. « Et pour finir la version que j'appelle standard. Oui Bella, je sors avec Jasper »

Bon d'accord même si il me semblait l'avoir compris, se l'entendre dire, c'est totalement différent. Mais en bien. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à supporter soit une Alice en train de se plaindre, soit une autre Alice en train de parler encore et toujours de la même personne. Enfin, au moins plus personne ne pourrait nier que ce qu'Alice Cullen veut, elle l'a. Elle prend le temps qu'il faut, mais elle arrive à ses fins. Edward et Jasper revinrent quelques instants plus tard. Au moins, ils avaient un bon timing. Alice me lança un grand sourire et une fois que les garçons furent installés, elle s'approcha de Jasper et l'embrassa. J'esquissais un sourire en voyant l'air surpris de Jasper. Ça valait le coup d'œil. Alice finit par s'éloigner en se retournant vers moi, m'adressant un clin d'œil, alors que Jasper avait l'air complètement perdu. Je lui souris et rien qu'avec ça, il semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vois qu'Alice a une bonne manière de faire comprendre les choses » Rétorqua-t-il

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu le droit aux deux versions comme elle dit. Mais au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair ! » Dis-je en souriant.

Maintenant, je n'ai même plus à me demander pourquoi je les avais trouvés endormi dans le canapé. Le fin de soirée se déroule plutôt tranquillement je dirais. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre. Par contre, voir Alice et Jasper changer de comportement quand soit Emmett soit Rose était dans le coin, c'était assez marrant je dois dire. Un peu plus et j'avais l'impression d'être face à deux personnes vraiment différentes. Les prochains jours allaient réellement amusant. Surtout maintenant que j'avais quelque chose sous la main pour embêter la tornade qu'était Alice.

« Je crois que je vais y aller, moi. » Murmurais-je en étouffant un bâillement

La dernière fois que j'avais regardé l'heure sur ma montre il était bientôt trois heure du mat'. Avec le temps qui était passé entre, il devait pas être loin de quatre heures, mais à vrai dire je n'avais même pas assez de courage pour regarder à nouveau. Alice installée sur les genoux de Jasper depuis que Rose et Emmett étaient partis tourna légèrement la tête vers moi.

« Tu es sure ? » Interrogea-t-elle « Tu veux prendre la voiture ? »

Je refusais d'un mouvement de tête.

« On habite pas loin Alice et puis ça ne va pas me tuer de faire cent mètres à pied ! » Rigolais-je

Je souris une dernière fois et après les avoir salué et prit ma veste, je pris le chemin de la sortie. Vu l'heure je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il fasse…plus froid, dirons-nous. Enfin, c'était sans compter que je me trouvais dans l'état de Californie.

« Bella ?! » Entendis-je dans mon dos après avoir fait seulement quelques pas. Curieuse je me retournais et aperçu Edward marchant dans ma direction. Je m'arrêtais, attendant qu'il arrive à ma hauteur avant de continuer.

« Tu partais ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Oui. Rester avec Alice et Jazz n'était pas spécialement ce que je préférais. Je les adore, mais il y a quand même des limites »

« Je ne peux que te comprendre. Quand ils me l'ont dit, j'avoue avoir été assez surpris. Par contre je n'ai pas eu l'impression que toi si ?! »

Je relevais légèrement les yeux. Grillée. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à avouer que je savais pourquoi Alice voulait venir chez nous.

« Heu… Hé bien, il me semblait bien avoir compris qu'ils se plaisaient. C'est peut être pour ça que ça ne m'a pas réellement surprise » Marmonnais-je

« Est-ce que l'on t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal Bella ? » Rigola-t-il

Incapable de faire autrement, je rigolais aussi. Pas besoin de me le dire, je savais que j'étais une piètre menteuse. Je crois bien que c'est une chose qui ne changera pas.

« D'accord » Capitulais-je « Je savais pourquoi Alice voulait venir chez nous, elle me l'avait dit. Par contre, si il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne pensais pas, c'est qu'elle réussisse aussi vite »

« Que veux-tu les Cullen arrive toujours à leur fin ! » Se vanta-t-il « Tu devrais te méfier, tu sais »

« Me méfier ? Et de quoi ? Il me semblait pourtant que je n'avais rien à craindre, à part peut être quelques séances chez la manucure. A moins, que tu ne caches une double personnalité ! »

« Certaines histoires pourrait te surprendre tu sais. » Souri-t-il

« Ah oui ? » Etonnant. « Et comme quoi, Cullen ? Un jour j'apprendrais qu'avec Emmett tu as fait fuir le premier garçon qui s'était approché un peu trop de ta cousine ? »

« Je vois que tu as déjà du entendre certaines choses. Je vais finir par maudire Alice jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » Dit-il

« Et encore, j'en ai quelques unes que je garde pour te les sortir au bon moment. C'est fou ça. Plus on passe de temps avec Alice, plus on en apprend sur tous ce qui a fait ta jeunesse. Et puis en passant, je devrais quand même te remercier, grâce à toi j'ai en mémoire quelques fou rires mémorables » Rigolais-je

Je grimpais les trois marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'avait paru beaucoup plus court comme chemin ce soir. J'entendis vaguement Edward marmonner quelque chose. Surement contre Alice, quoi que t'en qu'à faire, il devrait aussi maudire son frère.

« Je vois que j'ai déjà le droit à une sacrée réputation. Enfin au moins, je pourrais me vanter de te faire rire »

Je souris en retour, n'ayant même plus envie de rentrer chez moi.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai le droit aux histoires les plus inimaginables chaque jour. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il y en a autant, sinon je ne saurais pas quoi faire en cours d'histoire. »

« Ouais » Marmonna-t-il « Mais bon, si un jour, tu veux te moquer de quelqu'un d'autre, tu me fais signe. Ce n'est pas Alice qui risque de te raconter ce qui a pu lui arriver quand elle avait neuf ans. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ? » Demandais-je ma curiosité piquée au vif.

Edward sourit, fier de son effet apparemment. « Beaucoup de chose qui en général valent le coup d'être su. »

« De quel genre ? »

« Ça, Swan, tu le sauras mais pas ici. Si un jour après le cours du a du temps de libre peut être que je serais gentil et que je te le dirais. »

« Du temps libre, pour avoir le droit de rigoler d'Alice à son insu ? Tu te fous de moi, je te le trouve quand tu veux le temps ! » Rigolais-je

Edward m'adressa un grand sourire et je crois que s'il n'était pas aussi tard et si mon esprit n'était pas aussi embrumé, j'en serais probablement tombée à la renverse.

« Bonne nuit Bella ! » Murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de faire demi -tour.

Je le regardais partir pendant quelques secondes avant de me retourner et de déverrouiller la porte. Je la refermais derrière moi et partis directement vers ma chambre.

**Hello )**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis. Pour être franche, je ne l'ai pas vu passer, entre les exams', les cours et tout ça, j'ai eu un peu de mal à gérer. Pour me faire un peu pardonner, le chapitre est plus long. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me le dire ) j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour la suite, j'ai déjà les idées, il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire^^ A bientôt et un énorme merci pour les review du dernier chapitre :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello ) Vous avez le droit de me tuer. Je m'excuse pour le temps qu'il y a eu entre ce chapitre et l'ancien. Pour ma défense, c'était les exams' - ça n'explique pas tout mais bon- et en plus j'ai du aider à la préparation d'un mariage ) Du coup, je l'avoue ça ne me laissait plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire et quand j'avais le temps l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez vous ! Pour me faire un peu pardonner, un chapitre plus long, le plus long jusqu'ici. Et qui devrait vous plaire – du moins j'espère ^^ je vais arrêter de blablater, je vous remercie énormément pour vos review, ça fait énormément plaisir =)**

**Comme d'habitude tous les personnages appartiennent à S.M**

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Bella**

Sérieusement c'était déjà l'heure ? J'avais pas envie de me lever moi. J'étais très bien dans mon lit, sous la couette et la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. En plus j'avais même eu le droit à un magnifique rêve. Enfin tout dépend dans quel sens on le voit. Et pour une fois je me souvenais même de ce dont j'avais rêvé, ce qui est un exploit plutôt rare chez moi. En même temps se repasser la soirée d'hier n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. A vrai dire, c'était juste la fin du rêve qui différait un peu de ce qui s'était passé réellement. En fait non c'était totalement différent. C'est principalement pour ça que je remerciais Rosalie d'être venue me réveiller à ce moment là. Je ne tenais franchement pas à savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer avec Edward une fois la porte fermée. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j'avais réussi à rêver de ça. Personnellement je trouvais ça assez incroyable. D'accord je veux bien admettre qu'il était plutôt mignon, bon okay ça devait pas être permit d'être aussi beau et encore moins d'être aussi gentil. Mais quand même…. De là à rêver de lui.

« Bon Bella, tu veux pas sortir ta tête de l'oreiller, j'essaye de te parler là ! » S'exclama ma cousine

Je soupirais en me retournant, m'allongeant sur le dos à côté de Rosalie qui, elle, s'était confortablement installée sur mon lit avec quelques magazines éparpillés sur la couette alors qu'elle se mettait du vernis.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as amené tout ça ici ? » Demandais-je en regardant deux magazines que j'avais fait tomber en bougeant.

« Ben c'est pour après, quand le vernis sèchera ! » Elle haussa les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Bien sur…. Et je suppose que ça doit impérativement se faire dans ma chambre ! La maison n'est pas assez grande, ni ta chambre ? »

« Oh mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre cinq minutes oui. C'est parce que je voulais te parler rien d'autre ! En tout cas merci pour cet accueil chaleureux cousine, je m'en souviendrais ! »

Je lui jetais un rapide coup d'œil. C'est sur dans le genre on devait déjà avoir fait mieux. Mais en fait je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je devais la remercier d'avoir interrompu mon rêve ou si j'étais énervée contre elle parce que je n'avais pas pu savoir la suite. C'est fou que je me pose comme question inutile moi. La tête calée dans l'oreiller, si elle ne me parlait pas d'ici les prochaines minutes, je sentais que j'allais me rendormir, encore plus vite que ce que je croyais possible. Rosalie du elle aussi le remarquer car elle me frappa sur le bras.

« Eh mais t'es malade, t'as pas besoin de frapper aussi fort ! Je m'appelle pas Emmett moi, j'ai pas un seul muscle dans le bras »

Rose me regarda un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh pardon… » Ouais comme si j'allais la croire, ce n'était pas assez convaincant. « Tu n'as qu'à laisser tes yeux ouvert, il ne t'arrivera rien ! »

Non mais je rêve. Maintenant j'allais même devoir faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver quand j'étais dans ma chambre. Pire même quand j'étais tranquillement sous ma couette que je n'embêtais personne, j'allais devoir surveiller mes arrières. C'est un truc à devenir folle ça. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que ma cousine avait reprit sa tâche de se vernir les ongles. Je ne voyais toujours pas l'intérêt de faire ça ici, mais bon.

« Si déjà tu investis ma chambre sans me prévenir et qu'en plus de ça tu me réveille un dimanche matin, tu aurais pu au moins emmener le p'tit dèj' »

« Bella » Soupira-t-elle « Pourquoi est-ce que tu plains toujours ? »

« Je ne me plains pas, c'est juste que… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Me coupa-t-elle. Elle m'adressa un sourire. « J'avais tout prévu »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que quelques coups furent donnés à la porte de ma chambre. Etonnée je ne réagissais pas alors que Rosalie permettait déjà à la personne d'entrer. Personne qui n'était autre qu'Emmett.

« Tiens tu es enfin réveillée Bella ? Pendant un court instant j'ai cru que j'allais devoir m'en charger moi-même » Me salua-t-il

« Bonjour à toi aussi Emmett. Oui merci j'ai bien dormi c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. »

Emmett m'adressa un grand sourire avant de déposer une assiette remplie de crêpes entre Rose et moi. Il avait même emmené pâte à tartiner, sucre, sirop d'érable. Eh ben après ça, je pourrais changer de draps moi. Je le regardais suspicieuse, si c'était lui qui les avait faites, je n'avais pas réellement envie d'y toucher. Il embrassa Rosalie, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et reparti comme il était venu. Je me tournais alors vers ma cousine.

« Petit déjeuner au lit » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Euh… » Wouah, on ne peut pas faire mieux comme réponse. « Rassure moi, ce n'est pas lui qui les a faites » Questionnais-je en désignant la pile de crêpe. Qui juste en passant ne demandait qu'à être mangé.

Rosalie s'esclaffa. « Bien sur que non. Tu peux y toucher sans avoir peur Bella, c'est Alice qui en a fait. Elle devait partir chez son oncle et sa tante ce matin, alors elle en a fait plus pour nous ! Tu veux que je te dise, je crois que je vais finir par apprécier de vivre avec elle. C'est plutôt chouette quand elle ne chante pas et quand elle ne décide pas de réaménager le salon selon ses goûts. »

Je ris, sur ce coup là, elle n'avait pas tort. Finalement je m'habituais beaucoup plus à sa présence que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Enfin cela dit, les jours ou elle ne s'amuse pas à chanter sont quand même ceux que je préfère. En attendant puisque ce n'était pas Emmett qui c'était chargé de la confection du petit déjeuner autant en profiter. Je me mettais en position assise, me retrouvant en face de Rosalie. Si je devais dire depuis combien de temps elle et moi on n'avait pas passé un peu de temps ensemble. Du moins un peu plus que cinq minutes par ci par là. En fait je crois que ça faisait un peu trop longtemps à mon gout. Je prenais une crêpe, autant en profiter, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on a le droit au petit déjeuner au lit.

« Hum…au fait est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu serais au courant de quoi que ce soit à propos d'Alice ? » m'interrogea tout à coup Rose. Sur l'instant j'eus même peur qu'elle sache pour… Non en fait ne même pas y penser.

« De quoi tu veux parler exactement ? » Voilà c'est ça, feindre l'innocence. En général ça marche bien.

« Eh bien, tu sais que je l'aime beaucoup, mais quand elle est venue ici elle n'avait pas précisé qu'elle resterait autant. Je l'adore mais sa manière de vouloir tout changer ici, ça me donne envie de la tuer parfois, c'est impressionnant ! »

Ben voila c'était pas si grave ce dont elle voulait parler.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, les envies de meurtres je connais aussi. Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien. Comme elle n'arrête pas de me le dire elle se plait bien ici, maintenant à savoir combien de temps elle compte rester c'est une toute autre histoire. »

Rosalie marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Enfin je pouvais toujours supposer vu le sujet sur lequel on était ça ne devait pas être grand-chose d'autre que des : elle m'énerve ou encore des : elle va m'entendre. La conversation dévia sur tout autre chose, enfin c'est plutôt ce que j'appellerais les sujets basiques. Un peu le style comment ça se passe les cours ? Ou alors tu t'habitues à la Californie ? A la limite du moment que ça me faisait passer un moment avec ma cousine moi n'importe quel sujet m'allait parfaitement. Et effectivement ses magazines avaient bels et bien servis après.

C'est peut être le moment de sortir de la douche ? Je dis bien peut être. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir, l'eau chaude me faisait un bien fou et au moins ça avait le mérite de finir de me réveiller. Et puis sortir pour devoir passer ma journée entourée de couple, eh bien moi je dis non merci. Parce que oui c'est bel et bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Au moment ou Rosalie et moi finissions notre petit déjeuner, version Alice Cullen, cette dernière était revenue et nous avait annoncé tout un programme pour cet après midi. Et bien sur, aucun moyen de le contourner. Cette fille était le diable personnifié ou je n'y comprenais plus rien. Et même si elle m'avait épargné une autre séance shopping, j'allais quand même passer ma journée avec d'un côté Emmett et Rosalie et rien qu'avec l'évocation des noms tout le monde comprend pourquoi ça ne m'enchante pas. Et de l'autre côté, il y aura Alice et Jasper qui n'ont toujours pas dit à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Quel joli tableau. Ils n'ont plus qu'à compliqués encore un peu plus leur histoire et c'est bon, nous sommes partis pour un remake des feux de l'amour. Moi qui déteste ça, je suis servie.

Un coup donné sur la porte de ma salle de bain me ramena à la réalité. Finalement, il semblerait que je n'ai même pas le choix entre rester encore un peu tranquille et sortir d'ici avant qu'Alice ne perde patience et défonce ma porte. Soupirant j'arrêtais l'eau et m'enroulais dans une serviette. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais encore trainer un peu pour m'habiller

« Dépêches Bella, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

Toujours aussi agréable Alice. Mon seul problème était que j'avais oublié de récupérer mes affaires avant d'aller prendre ma douche. Du coup, obligation de passer devant le capitaine. Quelle chance. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et remarquais qu'Alice avait le bras en l'air, le poing serré. Elle est tellement impatiente qu'elle ne pouvait pas me laisser dix secondes de tranquillité ? Maman ce que cette journée va être longue. Je passais devant elle et prenait le jean que j'avais préparé ainsi le top. Je fis demi-tour aussi vite et au moment où je repassais devant elle, je lui adressais un sourire.

« J'en ai plus pour longtemps Alice. Mais laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'habiller avant de commencer à râler. »

Juste avant de fermer de la porte, j'eus juste le temps de l'entendre me répondre « Mais je ne râle pas, je veux te presser un peu ! » Ben tiens !

Surtout ne rien laisser transparaitre. Sourire. C'est ça le plus important. Sourire comme ça tout le monde croit qu'on est content d'être là. Classique mais en général ça marche. La Californie avait un énorme avantage, il y avait du soleil et il faisait chaud. De là, à vouloir me faire visiter ou tout simplement me montrer les endroits les côtoyer du moment. Sans vouloir vexer personne je donne ma place volontiers. C'est le weekend, bordel. Personne n'a jamais informer les Californiens ou plutôt Alice et Rosalie que dormir c'est bien aussi pour la santé. C'est comme l'école buissonnière quand il n'y a pas abus c'est une chose de recommander. Tous ça pour dire qu'à cet instant précis j'avais Alice d'un côté qu'on aurait facilement pu qualifier de guide touristique, Jasper un peu plus loin qui était là sans l'être. Et venait enfin Rosalie et Emmett qui était…dans leur monde… totalement ! L'après midi allait être longue, très longue.

Si je récapitule, j'avais eu le droit à des discours, encore et toujours des discours, quelques blagues et entendu des dizaines, voire des centaines de soupirs. Et c'est là qu'on dit « Bienvenue en Californie » Plus sérieusement si c'était pour ça, j'aurais franchement pu rester chez moi. D'accord, il y avait quelques endroits ou ils m'avaient emmenés qui valait le détour mais si c'était pour entendre Alice parler et Jasper de l'autre côté râler, ça ne valait plus le détour. En fin d'après midi, j'eus enfin un moment de relâchement. Rosalie était sortie de sa bulle et avait proposé d'aller boire un café. Sur ce coup là je la remercie. Après n'avoir eu que des réponses positives elle nous avait emmenés dans le café le plus proche que je qualifierais presque de salon de thé, tellement tout avait l'air ordonné. Ça me faisait penser à l'époque ou je jouais aux poupées.

Tout comme la serveuse qui était bien trop maquillé pour ce genre d'endroit. Tu t'es trompée d'endroit chérie, le bar il est plus loin ! Alice devait penser la même chose que moi vu le regard qu'elle lui lança et la façon qu'elle eut de parler pour passer commande. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire on avait tous reçu notre café. Ça c'est que j'appelle de la rapidité ! La serveuse peinturlurée refit son apparition assez vite alors qu'Emmett essayait de me faire avouer que j'avais un petit ami. La voyant arriver je me tus alors que j'étais en train de me ridiculiser dans un pitoyable justification.

« Est-ce que vous désiriez autre chose ? »

Euh à part le fait que tu t'en aille, non probablement rien. Je regardais la tasse que je tenais entre les mains, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de la vider à moitié. Je jetais un coup d'œil curieux à mes amis, mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir encore du café. Je relevais la tête et vit Barbie fixer quelque chose, euh non après réflexion c'était plutôt quelqu'un. Je suivis son regard. Incapable de me retenir je fis une grimace, Jasper court, vite ! Barbie t'as dans la ligne de mire. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

« Non merci, vous pouvez partir, on n'a pas besoin de vous ! »

Note à moi-même ne jamais énerver Alice. C'est qu'elle pourrait mordre la petite. J'échangeais un sourire avec elle, sachant très bien pourquoi ça l'avait tant énervée. Emmett pas déranger plus que ça continua

« Bon allez Bella avoue, je suis sure que tu sors forcément avec un garçon ! C'est quoi le problème, il est moche, il est pas marrant, il est con peut être ? Tu sais c'est pas pour ça que je t'aimerais plus ! »

Je souris le regardant.

« Abandonne Emmett, je ne te dirais rien »

Si déjà on imagine qu'il y avait quelque chose à dire mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

« Même pas en rêve Blanche Neige, je finirais par savoir ! »

Je secouais la tête totalement dépitée, le pire c'est que je savais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui lui convenait. Pour les potins, il devait être pire qu'une fille. Je finis mon café quasiment en même temps qu'Alice, ça m'arrangerait bien qu'on parte assez rapidement. La Barbie serveuse était passée un nombre incalculable de fois devant notre table et à force de lancer des clins d'œil à Jasper, il y en a une qui commence tout doucement à s'énerver. D'un commun accord, à vrai dire un simple regard a suffit. Rose et moi emmenions la tornade brune à l'extérieur pendant que les garçons s'occupaient de payer. Pendant les trois pauvres minutes ou nous nous sommes retrouvées seule avec elle, Alice a déballé touts ce qu'elle pensait de notre serveuse préférée, autrement dit la blonde s'en est prit plein la tête sans même le savoir. La chance ! J'espère juste qu'elle ne se retrouvera plus en face d'Alice un jour.

« Bon les filles qu'est-ce qui vous tente maintenant ? » Emmett avait à peine passé la porte du café que déjà on l'entendait. Sincèrement est-ce que parfois et même pour une toute petite durée il lui ait déjà arrivé de la fermer. Surtout que ce genre de question avait réveillé la folle qui sommeillait en Alice.

« Oh, on pourrait peut être aller… » Je ne veux plus l'écouter il faut que j'arrête de l'écouter.

« Et si on demandait l'avis à Bella, c'est pour elle qu'on est là à la base j'te rappelle ! » Béni soit Rosalie. Je l'aime cette fille. C'est mon ange personnel. Si, si je vous jure.

« Euhh moi j'aimerais bien rentrer… » Commençais-je

J'ai eu le temps de dire en tout et pour tout cinq mots. 5 malheureux mots et on croirait qu'Alice vient d'apprendre qu'elle est privée de shopping pour 10 ans. Détestant la tête qu'elle faisait je m'empressais de rajouter.

« Mais si tu veux, on peut faire autre chose, mais plus tard, là moi j'en peux plus ! J'ai la tête pleine de parc, de rue branchée qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie ou de quartiers qu'il vaut mieux éviter, alors… » Et encore je n'avais pas tout cité, sinon j'en ai pour deux heures. Seulement mon idée de faire quelque chose plus tard, ne passa pas au dessus de l'attention d'Alice.

« Oh oui, je sais déjà ce qu'on va faire ce soir ! Fête foraine, Bella, tu vas voir tu vas adorer, je suis sure qu'à Phoenix il n'y en a pas des aussi grandes. On va s'éclater. En plus la nuit c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, toujours plus d'ambiance. Ça va être génial ! »

Mais bien sur ! Je me pinçais les lèvres et je n'ai plus qu'une chose à rajouter prépares toi à mourir, Bella Swan. La prochaine fois, Alice gardera son air triste !

0o0

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller » Me plaignis-je

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi Bella, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as proposé à Alice de faire autre chose. Tu as déjà eu de la chance qu'elle ne veuille pas t'emmener faire du shopping, à côté de ça crois moi la fête foraine c'est pas comparable ! » Entama Rose.

Elle et moi étions seule à l'appart'. Les garçons ainsi qu'Alice étaient restés chez les Cullen. Au moins, j'avais eu un léger moment de répit avant de devoir supporter Alice pour le reste de la soirée. Et ça, ça allait être tout sauf simple !

« Et si on arrivait en retard ? » Commençais-je pleine d'espoir « C'est vrai on pourrait toujours dire à Lice qu'il y avait beaucoup de circulation ou que… que tu… tu ne trouvais pas ce que tu allais mettre tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça, non ? »

Rosalie tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard digne des films dramatiques. Du genre, je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien pu faire. « Bella » Soupira-t-elle « On parle d'Alice là, tu crois vraiment que si on lui sort des excuses aussi bidons elle nous croira. Et puis franchement l'excuse que je ne savais pas quoi mettre, excuse moi mais ce n'est pas du tout crédible. »

Je grimaçais. Apparemment, rien ne pouvait me donner une chance de rester ici ce soir. Après avoir râlé encore quelques secondes pour la forme, j'avais daigné enfiler mes converses et mettre ma veste pour sortir. Il y avait déjà deux voitures devant chez nous Alice sortit de la Volvo d'Edward, souriante comme à son habitude. Rose m'adressa un sourire compatissant et fila dans la voiture d'Emmett. Lâcheuse ! Alice me regarda de haut en bas. Oui fallait pas croire que moi j'allais me changer pour aller trainer dans une stupide fête foraine. Elle ne dit cependant rien et m'entraina vers la voiture. En m'installant à l'arrière, Edward m'adressa un sourire avant que sa cousine maléfique ne parle encore et encore.

« Tu vas voir Bella, ça va tout simplement être géniale ! Et puis comme je te l'ai dit cette après midi, elle est beaucoup plus grande que ce que tu as pu avoir à Phoenix. Bon je suis d'accord c'est une grande ville, mais quand même ici je suis sure que c'est dix fois mieux. Tu me diras, ça me plait tellement que j'ai jamais eu envie d'en tester une autre, même quand je partais en vacances. Enfin il y a une chose qu'il faudra absolument que l'on teste c'est le nouveau train fantôme… »

Elle débita encore plusieurs manèges qu'il fallait absolument que l'on fasse apparemment. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle ait prit en compte le fait qu'on n'allait pas y rester jusqu'au lendemain. Je soupirais croisant le regard d'Edward dans le rétroviseur. Vu le sourire, je me doutais qu'il était légèrement en train de se foutre de moi. Peut être que lui arrivait à écouter Alice pendant des heures mais moi j'avais franchement du mal. Et je pouvais toujours rêver que la principale concernée s'en rende compte.

« C'est bon Lili, Bella va pouvoir se rendre compte d'elle-même de quoi tu parles ! »

Je relevais la tête. Au moins, Edward avait réussi à faire taire Alice. Chose que jusqu'ici je continuais à croire impossible. J'imagine que c'est avec le temps qu'il a trouvé comme faire. Je remarquais en même temps qu'en fait nous étions déjà arrivés. De la musique ma parvenait et Alice était dehors en train de sautiller d'impatience.

« Si Alice te propose quelque chose évite de dire non si tu n'as pas trouvé d'excuse valable… »

Je relevais la tête et regardais Edward.

« Wouah merci pour ce conseil… Il ne m'avance pas à grand-chose mais.. merci ! »

« Hé..je te signale que je fais ce que je peux, c'est pas de ma faute si c'est toi qui a proposé à Alice de faire autre chose à la place de visiter la ville »

Sur le moment, j'eus un regard tellement paumée que ça le fit rire. Eh ben si au moins j'arrive à en divertir un je n'aurais pas forcément perdue ma soirée. Sans rien dire de plus je sortis de la voiture et rejoignais le groupe.

« Alors Bella c'est ce soir et ici que tu as prévu de nous le montrer ton copain » Me lança Emmett

Mouais j'aurais du m'en douter. Ça n'allait pas être possible de passer une soirée tranquille.

« Emmett je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'allais rencontrer personne étant donné qu'il n'y a personne ! »

« Ça c'est que l'on dit. » J'eus même droit au coup d'œil je sais que tu nous cache quelque chose.

Et moi tout ce que j'ai à rajouter c'est que l'espoir fait vivre. Alice nous empêcha de continuer à nous regarder. Son impatience avant l'air d'être plus ou moins contagieuse car Rose s'approcha de moi, me prit par le bras et nous fit avancer, de telle sorte que l'on se retrouva toute les deux bien en avance sur les autres. Sauf que je devais avoir mal jugé son intention. Une fois qu'elle et moi avions à peu près deux mètres d'avance, elle ralentit. Intriguée je tournais la tête vers elle pour remarquer qu'elle souriait.

« Je suis désolée, tu sais » Je ne savais pas mais merci de me l'apprendre. Encore fallait-il savoir pourquoi elle l'était. Si c'était pour m'avoir réveillé ce matin, je ne pouvais rien dire j'avais eu droit au petit déjeuner au lit, alors comme compensation j'avais déjà connu pire.

« Je sais qu'Emmett peut être un peu lourd par moment mais là j'ai l'impression qu'il croit absolument que tu sors avec quelqu'un ou en tout cas que ça ne va pas tarder… »

Je soupirais. Ça il me semblait bien l'avoir compris toute seule. Dans le genre borné, Emmett était de la même famille qu'Alice ça ne laissait aucun doute. J'allais répliquer mais Rosalie m'en empêcha.

« Donc, je me suis dis que si tu tenais absolument à ce qu'il te laisse tranquille, tu pouvais toujours faire semblant ! » Continua-t-elle

« Semblant ? Rose je ne vois pas du tout à quoi ça m'avancerai… Si ce n'est m'encombrer d'un mec que je n'aime pas… ! »

« Oui j'avais pensé à cet aspect c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que si on cherchait bien, on finirait par trouver quelqu'un de plutôt proche de nous et donc qui comprendrait que… »

« Rose laisse tomber » L'interrompis-je « Je préfère supporter Emmett et ses blagues plutôt que de devoir faire semblant de sortir avec un type… qu'il soit proche ou pas de nous » Rajoutais-je en la voyant prête à répliquer.

« Bien, c'est ton choix après tout. Mais dis-toi bien que tu n'auras plus une occasion de te plaindre. Si tu ne prends même pas en compte les idées que j'ai à te proposer »

J'adressais un sourire Rosalie. C'était tellement facile de proposer une idée. Je m'étonnais même qu'Alice n'en ai pas encore eu. Rose et moi nous arrêtions à l'entrée de la fête foraine et attendions les autres. Alice sautilla jusqu'à nous avec son éternel sourire. Elle se mit entre Rosalie et moi, et nous pris chacune par un bras avant d'avancer.

« Bon, alors par quoi est-ce que l'on commence ? » Question qui visiblement ne s'adressait pas à nous, puisqu'elle continua sur sa lancée. « Pourquoi pas la grande roue, la nuit vient de tomber et tu vas voir Bella la vue d'en haut est magnifique. Comme ça après on pourra faire des trucs qui plaisent plus au garçon »

J'acquiesçais. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix alors…

A vrai dire la grande roue ne fut pas si pénible que ça. Et il y a un point sur lequel je ne pourrais pas contredire Alice, le vue d'en haut était tout simplement magnifique. Pour commencer une soirée j'avais déjà vu pire. Je profitais aussi du fait qu'Alice ne soit pas à côté de moi. J'avais tout fait pour me retrouver à côté de Jasper et en ce moment même j'entendais Alice débattre si oui ou non elle arrivait à voir le centre commercial d'ici. Là j'avoue j'arrivais presque à plaindre Emmett qui s'était retrouvé à côté d'elle. seulement comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, y'a un moment ou j'allais bien finir par être obligé de descendre. Jasper et moi attendions les autres celui-ci en profita pour me demander.

« Si à un moment ou un autre, Alice te demande si tu as faim, tu réponds oui. »

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction. « Mais je n'ai pas faim ! » m'esclaffais-je

« S'il te plait Bella… Tu dis juste oui, même si ce n'est pas vrai on s'en fiche ! » Il haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire que de toute façon ça ne changerait rien.

Les autres finirent par nous rejoindre. A force de sourire, je me demandais si Alice n'avait pas régulièrement des crampes à la mâchoire. Ça parait idiot mais franchement il faudra qu'elle m'explique comment elle fait.

« Bon maintenant qu'on a fait la grande roue, si on allait se faire le dernier Black Road, il parait qu'il est géant ! » S'exclama Emmett

Mon sentiment là tout de suite ? Eh bien je me sentais totalement paumée. Ils avaient tous l'air plus qu'emballés à cette idée et moi j'étais incapable de dire ce que c'était que leur Black machin. Me voyant silencieuse, Edward m'adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Ça ne va pas, Bella ? »

« Euh… Si si, mais à vrai dire je ne connais votre BlackOut je ne sais pas quoi »

J'esquissais un sourire, tentant de paraitre désolée. Bien qu'en réalité ça ne soit pas vraiment le cas, j'étais déjà persuadée d'avance que ce machin allait être mon enfer. Rien que le nom, dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir en était la preuve. Emmett m'adressa un énorme sourire avant de s'approcher, de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de me faire avancer.

« T'inquiètes ma petite Bella, je vais tout t'expliquer » C'est le moment ou je suis sensée avoir peur c'est ça ? Imperturbable, Emmett continua « Déjà si ça peut te rassurer ce n'est pas un manège à sensation, à moins qu'ils aient changé le concept mais ça m'étonnerais. En fait c'est assez simple mais tellement marrant. Je me rappellerais toujours une fois avec Edward ou on était tellement mort de rire qu'on arrivait plus à se repérer et… »

« Emmett si tu lui expliquais plutôt en quoi ça consiste au lieu de partir dans tes souvenirs » L'interrompit Jasper.

« Hum… oui. Donc, euh… oui, pour faire simple, c'est un peu comme une espèce de parcours du combattant si tu veux, en plus simple bien sur. Personne n'est militaire alors si c'était aussi dur, je suis pas sur que tout le monde réussisse à sortir. Et comme c'est plus simple pour rendre ça un peu plus amusant, c'est dans le noir. Pas complètement mais en grande partie. Tu verras ça va être marrant » Rajouta-t-il devant mon air dubitatif.

Quand je disais que ce BlackImbécile allait causer ma perte. J'avais visé juste. Non seulement il allait falloir que je fasse je ne sais quoi, mais pour en rajouter c'était dans le noir. La fête foraine de Los Angeles s'était liguée contre moi ou quoi ? A la fin de l'explication d'Emmett je préférais ne rien dire, surement pour me préparer psychologiquement à ce que j'allais devoir faire. Lorsque nous arrivions devant le Black Road (bah oui avec le nom juste devant c'est plus facile de m'en souvenir) bref, j'étais obligée de lever la tête pour voir le haut de la… façade je dirais. Si je ne savais que ça allait être mon pire cauchemar, je qualifierais ça de mur. Si Emmett n'avait pas eu un bras autour de mes épaules, j'aurais certainement fais demi tour en courant.

« Je… En fait, je crois que ça sera beaucoup plus sur si je vous attends là ! »

J'essayais de me défaire de l'emprise d'Emmett. Celui-ci était bien trop attiré par son attraction pour s'en rendre compte, sauf qu'en me retournant je me retrouvais face à Edward qui me souriait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, quand Em' en parle ça peut paraitre horrible mais je t'assure que c'est plus marrant qu'il n'y parait » Je regardais Rosalie et levais les yeux au ciel. Si même elle se mettait contre moi j'étais foutue.

« Bon on y va oui ou non ? » Emmett dans le genre impatient.

Voyant me tête dépitée, Alice s'approcha de moi.

« Tu sais quoi je vais passer devant toi et on se mettra à la fin, je vais te faire une confidence, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ce stupide truc. En fait je ne comprends vraiment pas l'intérêt, mais bon voir Emmett là dedans, crois moi ça vaut quand même le coup, il ressemble un peu à un gamin dans un magasin de jouets. Bref, on se mettra à la fin, loin des autres de préférence et puis Edward sera derrière toi. Hein Edward ? » Elle tourna la tête vers son cousin, lui sourit et enchaina. « Merci, t'es trop gentil »

J'esquissais un sourire, il était peut être gentil mais en même temps, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Je restais alors près d'Alice avec laquelle on paya, avant de pouvoir entrer. Payer pour pouvoir se s'emmêler les pieds et tomber misérablement. D'habitude, j'avais pas besoin de sortir un seul centime pour ça. Je soufflais un grand coup et entrais à la suite d'Alice. Effectivement le changement de luminosité était tellement important que pendant 15 secondes, j'avais franchement l'impression de ne plus rien voir.

Mes yeux s'habituaient doucement au manque de lumière. Comme l'avait dit Alice, Emmett devait être plus qu'heureux vu les rires que j'entendais. Je distinguais la silhouette d'Alice devant moi mais préférais me concentrer sur mon pieds, je venais quand même de pénétrer dans mon enfer personnel, alors autant être vigilante.

Au bout de 5 minutes, j'avais déjà compris que ça allait être comme je l'avais imaginé : tout simplement horrible. Non seulement on ne voyait rien mais entre les espèces de tapis roulant sur lesquels il fallait passer, éviter je ne sais quoi qui pendait, me concentrer sur mes pieds devenais de plus en plus difficile. J'avais déjà trois fois failli m'aplatir comme une crêpe. A chaque fois, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer et de maudire Emmett et ses idées ! Je priais même pour qu'au prochain tournant il y ait enfin quelque chose de… plus simple.

Des escaliers. Mouais, ça aurait pu être pire. J'écarquillais les yeux en me rendant compte que les fameux escaliers bougeaient. Je n'avais définitivement pas de chance ! Sur le coup de la surprise, je m'arrêtais.

« Tu vas pas me dire que ces malheureux escaliers te font peur Bella ? »

Tiens j'avais presque oublié qu'il était là, lui. Je relevais légèrement la tête vers Edward l'air ennuyé.

« Je te signale que j'ai déjà failli tomber même quand le sol ne bougeait pas alors imagine maintenant qu'il faut monter et qu'en plus ça bouge tout seul. Je savais que ce n'était pas un truc pour moi ça ! »

Edward s'esclaffa. Eh ben si au moins j'arrive à en faire rire un.

« Franchement elle est encore loin la sortie ? » Finis-je par demander dépitée.

« Je n'en sais rien, Bella. Mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle est forcément après ces escaliers, alors que tu aimes ou pas, va bien falloir y aller, sauf si tu préfères dormir là. »

« Si je ne sors pas d'ici vivante tu ne te demanderas même pas pourquoi ! »

Je regardais une dernière fois, les escaliers de la mort. Nouveau nom à partir de maintenant. Finalement le mieux c'est de baisser la tête et surtout ne pas trop regarder là ou j'allais. Enfin juste le minimum histoire de ne pas me casser la nuque. Les trois premières marches, rien de grave à déclarer. Si ce n'est que j'avais failli louper une des marches suivantes, j'avais réussi à plutôt bien me rattraper. Enfin tout est relatif. Lorsque je pus enfin poser le pied tout en haut et que ça ne bougeait plus, j'étais à la limite de faire comme Alice et de sauter partout. Edward du remarquer mon air soulagé étant donné qu'il me lança en arrivant à ma hauteur.

« Tu vois, t'es toujours en vie et en plus tu n'es même pas tombée. Failli mais non. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ma déception est grande » Rigola-t-il

Je le frappais sur le bras. Pour une fois que j'avais à peu près réussi quelque chose, il fallait qu'il l'a ramène.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas Alice qui pourra remarquer ta prouesse du jour. » remarqua-t-il

C'est vrai qu'en y faisant plus attention, elle avait continué. Tu parles qu'elle n'aimait pas ça…

« Ça sera au moins une chose qu'elle ignorera ! »

Je regardais devant moi, tout ce que je voulais à ce moment précis c'était de pouvoir sortir. Juste sortir. Seulement la sortie paraissait être encore bien loin. Du moins bien trop loin pour moi.

Je continuais à marcher en silence. Pas par choix, mais plus par précaution. Il suffisait que je me déconcentre et j'étais sur de finir les fesses par terre. Apparemment, le fait que je fasse plus attention à l'endroit ou je posais mes pieds plutôt qu'à ce qu'il se passait devant moi devait certainement amuser Edward si j'en jugeais pas les rires étouffés que j'entendais derrière moi.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait autant rire ? » Pendant le court moment ou s'était plat je pouvais bien me permettre de parler. Et puis trop de silence ça m'énerve.

« Rien, si ce n'est ta façon de marcher en regardant constamment tes pieds peut être… » Il rit à nouveau. Je me retournais et lui lançais un regard noir, ce qui le fit redoubler de rire.

« Tu es désespérant Cullen ! » Soupirais-je

Je me détournais, préférant ne pas continuer à le voir rire. L'entendre était déjà bien suffisant. Je m'apprêtais à faire un pas de plus mais m'arrêtais. La, personne ne pouvait nier, ça bougeait. Trop vite à mon gout d'ailleurs. Sur le sol, il y avait un peu comme un cercle qui tournait, dans le sens inverse ou je voulais. Eh bien sur il fallait passer dessus. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis maudite ! Je respirais un bon coup, me tenant là ou je le pouvais et essayais de passer plus sur les côtés. Etonnamment, je réussis ma manœuvre. Fière je continuais à avancer sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière moi.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire trois pas que j'entendis comme un bruit sourd derrière moi. Je me retournais… et éclatais de rire.

« Arrête de rire, Bella ! »

Je ne prenais pas compte de la remarque d'Edward. Le voir lui, écroulé par terre alors que moi j'avais réussi à passer ce machin tournant de malheur. C'était beaucoup trop tentant de rire.

« Tu vois que ma technique de regarder ou je pose les pieds n'est pas si nulle finalement ! En tout cas ça t'aurait évité de te retrouver allongé lamentablement sur le sol » me moquais-je

Maintenant que c'était à mon tour de rire j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il se mit en position assise et me regarda.

« C'est ça, continue de rigoler. Moi je ne faisais qu'analyser je ne me moquais pas. » Il me lança ensuite un sourire innocent.

« Je rêve. Il va falloir, dans ce cas m'expliquer quand est-ce que tu moques ou non parce qu'on ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot ! »

Mes rires s'étaient calmés. Edward était toujours par terre et n'avait pas l'air décidé à se relever.

« Allez debout ! Si tu veux j'arrête de rire mais il est hors de question de passer cinq minutes de plus ici. »

Edward rigola. Je faisais un pas en arrière avant d'entendre. « Hé, si déjà tu te moques tu pourrais au moins m'aider. »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Sérieusement même avec toute ma force réunie je serais incapable de le faire bouger alors le relever. Voyant qu'il était plus ou moins sérieux, je soupirais et m'approchais de lui, attrapant sa main. Sans que je n'aie réellement eu le temps de comprendre quoi ce soit, je me retrouvais moi aussi par terre. Enfin pas réellement par terre plutôt sur Edward en fait. Avec Edward qui rigolait d'ailleurs. Je me redressais légèrement et lui frappais le bras.

« Hé… ! Mais ça fait mal. »

« C'est ça exagère pas non plus et puis t'avais qu'à pas me faire tomber d'abord. » Le retour de la gamine de 5 ans. Tant pis.

« Il fallait bien que tu partages mon malheur, je me sentais seul par terre… »

J'eus le droit à un sourire façon colgate et malgré moi je sentis mes joues devenir rouges.

« Hum…Ouais. Si on y allait. » Jolie réplique.

Je me relevais tout aussi vite. C'était le moment ou jamais de sortir. Je commençais à désespérée de la voir un jour. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'avant de sortir de là mes joues auraient repris un tant soit peu leur couleur normale. Après un nouveau tapis roulant, je manquais de nouveau de m'étaler sur le sol. Ce qui m'en empêcha fut deux bras autour de ma taille. Je me retournais, adressais un timide sourire à Edward et le remerciais. C'était définitif, mes joues ne pourraient plus changer de couleur.

« Heureusement que c'est bientôt fini ! Sinon je crois que l'un de nous va sortir avec une jambe cassée. »

Je me retournais vivement et le regardais les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ou c'est la vérité ? »

Il me sourit et indiqua d'un geste de la main quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournais et soupirais de soulagement. De la lumière. Enfin, en tout cas il y en avait plus que là ou nous nous trouvions pour le moment. Après quelques pas de plus, je remarquais que c'était bel et bien la sortie. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte mes pas s'accélérèrent, avais-je vraiment autant envie de sortir de là ? Surement pas autant qu'au début, mais quand même. Les éclairages à la sortie m'éblouirent l'espace de quelques secondes. Je repérais ensuite Emmett de loin et allais donc dans sa direction.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt j'ai cru que vous étiez perdu » Commença-t-il

« Comment veux tu que l'on se perde alors qu'il y a déjà un chemin ? »

« Je ne sais pas Swan mais il parait qu'il faut s'attendre à tout lorsque l'on est avec toi, alors j'attends. » Et cet idiot sourit. Rosalie lui assena une simple claque sur la tête ce qui le calma.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire.

« Bon et si on continuait ? » Le retour de la tornade prénommée Alice.

« Moi je mangerais bien un truc ! »

« Déjà ? Emmett, tu sais que ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'on est là ! T'as vraiment un problème mon vieux » Jasper le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si il s'attendait à voir Emmett rire et dire qu'en fait ce n'était qu'une blague. Sauf qu'il n'y eu pas droit.

« Je déconne pas mec. » Voir un Emmett on ne peut plus sérieux, me laissa perplexe. Est-ce que c'était réellement possible ?

« Très bien, allons-y alors. » Rose soupira comme désespérée par ce qu'elle venait elle-même de dire.

Alice s'approcha de moi et nous suivions les autres.

« Alors ça été ? »

« Oui, si on met de côté le fait que tu m'as lâchement abandonné. J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne excuse ! »

« Très bonne même ! » Elle me fit un énorme sourire et d'un hochement de tête m'indiqua Jasper qui se trouvait devant nous. Je souris.

« Tu es… »

« Fantastique » Proposa-t-elle

« Irrécupérable » Finis-je « Totalement irrécupérable »

On finit par arriver devant un stand. En attendant son tour, Emmett commentait à voix haute ce qu'il proposait. Gaufres, crêpes, éternel barba à papa. Je sentais déjà que son choix allait être dur.

Et effectivement il semblerait que j'ai eu raison. Je me tenais un peu en retrait mais je l'entendais lui et Jasper se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir prendre. Dire que le dernier s'était étonné qu'Emmett ai déjà faim. Il ne se gênait pourtant pas de prendre quelque chose lui aussi.

« Bella, on se partage une barbe à papa ? » me questionna Rosalie.

« Si tu veux. » Je lui souris. Je la regardais sans aller et finalement me laissais presque tomber sur le banc qui se trouvait derrière moi. Edward vint s'assoir à côté de moi, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu t'es remise de tes émotions ? »

« Pff… Tu parles, je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds là dedans ! »

Il rigola avant de répliquer. « Ça peut se comprendre. »

« Enfin à ta place je ne la ramènerais pas trop non plus… Quand tu étais par terre, on ne peut pas dire que tu avais l'air glorieux ! »

« Hum… Tu marques un point. » Je tournais la tête et lui adressais un sourire victorieux.

Rose vint alors s'assoir à côté de moi et tenait dans les mains une barbe à papa plutôt énorme.

« Je crois que le marchand s'est fait avoir. J'en avais pas demandé une aussi si grosse. » Je lui souris et elle finit par hausser les épaules.

« Et puis après tout, ça fera un peu comme si on avait encore 14 ans. »

Je ris et lui en piqua un peu. « Tu es devenue accro à la barba à papa parfum fraise ou je rêve ? »

« C'est la meilleure ! » se défendit-elle

« Emmett est encore en train de se demander ce qu'il va prendre ? » lui demanda Edward.

« Pour une fois il avait trouvé assez rapidement » Elle fit une légère pause avala la sucrerie et continua. « Mais Alice est arrivée et a trouvé marrant de le faire douter. Du coup on est un peu revenu au point de départ ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? » marmonnais-je.

« Je vais peut être aller les voir, sinon on va rester là pendant trois heures. »

J'eus à peine le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle me disait qu'elle m'avait la barbe à papa dans les mains et était partie. Je m'adossais contre le dossier du banc. Partir d'ici n'allait pas être possible.

« Soit pas si désespérée, on dira que tu es prête à te jeter du premier pont que tu trouveras. »

J'esquissais un sourire et tourna la tête.

« Je ne suis pas…désespérée. Mais ta cousine est juste… »

« Terriblement chiante ! » Proposa-t-il

« Jolie proposition. Et le pire dans tout ça, je crois que c'est qu'elle en est fière ! »

« C'est Alice ! » Je détestais la manière dont il disait ça, ça sonnait comme une simple évidence. Enfin il n'avait pas tort mais bon…

« Mouais… »

Je reprenais un peu de barbe à papa, histoire de faire passer le temps. Je la tendis par la même occasion à Edward qui ne se fit pas prier pour en prendre.

« Alors, j'espère au moins que le changement que tu voulais, tu l'as eu en arrivant ici ? »

« Euh… Pour l'instant je crois que je préfère ne pas répondre » Répondis-je

Ce qui eu apparemment le don d'éveiller sa curiosité. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda.

« Pourquoi ? Tu imaginais Los Angeles autrement ? Ou peut être les personnes qui y habitent ? »

« Oh non non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Phoenix était aussi une grande ville, mais rien comparé à ici, à vrai dire c'est plus un mec qui est avec moi en littérature. Il a le don de me tomber dessus au moment ou je m'y attends le moins et ça commence réellement à me faire flipper. Pendant un moment j'en suis même arrivé à me demander s'il ne me suivait pas ! »

Edward rit. « A ce point ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas. Une fois j'étais avec Alice, on marchait tranquillement et pouf il était devant moi. »

« Pouf ? »

« Moui, je les pas vu arriver et ça m'a fait flippé. Alice aussi d'ailleurs, elle ne l'a dit et le nierait certainement mais ça se voyait qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait ! »

« Et comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

« Euh… Jacob je crois. En général quand je le vois de loin, je préfère m'enfuir plutôt que d'attendre qu'il me voie. » Je souris et me retournais vers mon voisin. En voyant sa tête, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi tu le connait ? » demandais-je

« Vite fait. Il me semble l'avoir croisé une fois en sortant d'un cour. J'ai aussi entendu quelques trucs mais rien d'important. »

« Très bien ! Alors est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi t'as l'air si tendu… »

Non sans blague. Depuis que la discussion était passée à ce sujet, on dirait que tous les muscles de son corps étaient contractés. Je ne dirais pas que c'est un spectacle qui me déplait mais quand même.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que ce cher Black t'es retrouvé mais qu'il est un peu trop tard pour que tu puisse t'enfuir ! »

« Black ? Qui c'est ce… »

Je regardais Edward mais vit qu'il fixait quelque chose, la mâchoire crispée. Je regardais alors dans la même direction. Ah maintenant j'ai compris, Black, comme Jacob Black. Ah quelle chance, je savais que j'étais maudite. Et comme il l'avait précisé c'était un peu trop tard pour penser à m'enfuir en courant. L'autre arrivait déjà.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire. Quand je dis qu'il me fait flipper, c'est vrai, je disais pas pour te faire rire ! » Lui chuchotais-je

Edward se contenta de me regarder. Franchement on dirait même qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je disais ça.

« Sérieusement, un mec qui vient te voir tout les jours avec un espèce de regard pervers ou charmeur, j'ai jamais réussi à vraiment définir ce que c'était. Bref, ça ne te ferait pas peur. Encore j'ai eu de la chance de jamais me retrouver seule avec lui. » Et il faut aussi que j'arrête de parler.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Ne pas m'inquiéter. Non mais je rêve t'en a d'autre des phrases dans ce style qui ne servent strictement à rien ! » M'offusquais-je

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Jacob était déjà arrivé devant nous. Enfin plus devant moi, mais bon. Instinctivement je me suis rapprochée d'Edward.

« Salut Bella ! Cullen… »

Eh ben ça sent l'amour fou tout ça…

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là Bella, tu aurais pu prévenir, on serait allé faire un tour ensemble. »

« Euh…Ouais mais ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute, alors… » Et puis comme si j'allais le prévenir, il a fumé ou quoi. Je ne suis pas malade à ce point.

« C'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas » C'est bien dommage. « Et puis on peut toujours se rattraper maintenant. » Il m'adressa un sourire, je pense qu'il le voulait charmeur ou un truc du genre.

Je me tournais vers Edward. Si déjà il était là il pouvait au moins m'aider. Il passa alors un bras autour de mes épaules et me fit un clin d'œil.

« A vrai dire, Black, on avait prévu autre chose ! » La prochaine fois je me débrouille toute seule, je crois.

« Vraiment ? » Il se tourna vers moi et la seule chose que je réussi à faire c'est d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Cullen je dois dire que tu m'épates ! Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois ? »

Alors là j'étais complètement paumée. De quoi il parlait ? Je les regardais l'un après l'autre, attendant qu'il y en ai bien un qui veuille continuer.

« Je n'ai pas oublié ! Mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué on a plus 15 ans et ça ne marche plus. Et ne me raconte surtout pas que c'est pour ça que tu es revenu en ville, ça serait pitoyable ! »

C'est maintenant que je ne comprenais plus rien. Il se connaissait, c'était sur.

« Pitoyable ? » Jacob éclata de rire. « Tu sais qu'à chaque fois je te rendais service, je le faisais pour la bonne cause ! »

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu le faisais pour… m'aider, comme tu le dis si bien ! De toute façon j'aurais du m'en douter, tu étais comme ça et tu le resteras surement toute ta vie. » Remarqua Edward.

Je mordais légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Au moins, Jacob a reporté son attention sur Edward et moi je suis un peu invisible. Quoi que sur ce coup là, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Finalement qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de moi c'est très bien comme ça.

Na, misère voilà qu'il se lève maintenant. Là par contre je me sens un peu seule.

« Allez viens Bella, ça ne sert à rien de rester avec lui » Edward me tendit sa main et je l'attrapais sans réfléchir. Tout ce que j'avais suivi, c'est que j'allais m'éloigner de l'autre la…

« Minute, Cullen ! » Ha dommage !

Edward stoppa sa marche et je suivi le mouvement, sans lâcher sa main, ça devait avoir un effet apaisant. Tu parles. C'est surtout parce que j'en avais pas envie.

« Quoi ? Tu tiens encore à te rappeler quelques souvenirs ? »

« Non, loin de là ! Mais pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Bella si elle ne préférerait pas rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi. Ça se trouve son choix t'étonnerait. » Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et je fis la grimace.

Ce mec doit forcément fumer et pas que des clopes !

« Crois moi je sais déjà ce qu'elle va choisir. » Sans blague, après ce que je lui avais dis, en même temps ce n'était pas dur.

« Ah ouais, vraiment ! Et pourquoi ça ? T'es devenu devin entre temps ! »

Il en a pas marre lui de toujours la ramener. Edward se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers moi.

« Désolé » Murmura-t-il

Hum… pas tout suivi

« De quoi est-ce que tu… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Edward venait de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ohhh retour en arrière ! Instinctivement je fermais les yeux et me rapprochais de lui. Maman ce que c'était bon. Sa bouche sur la mienne ça ressemblait juste à la meilleure friandise que j'ai jamais gouté. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'éloigna bien trop vite à mon gout. J'eus le droit à un sourire et il me caressa lentement la joue. En me reprenant la main, il se tourna vers Black et lui lança.

« Ça te va comme explication ça ! »

Il m'entraina ensuite derrière lui et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Pas que j'aurais aimé rester avec Jacob, loin de là. Sauf que maintenant j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Edward je peux savoir ce qu'il… »

« On va retrouver les autres et je t'expliquerais plus tard » Voyant que je m'apprêtais à répliquer il rajouta « S'il te plait »

« D'accord » Acceptais-je à contre cœur. Il ne faut pas non plus qu'il espère sans tirer comme ça. Ça serait trop simple, beaucoup trop simple !

0o0

**Alors ? Vous m'en voulez moins ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des avis, même si vous ne mettez qu'un seul mot croyez moi, je suis contente ( :**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et je vais essayer de le faire au plus vite =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello ( : **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est fini depuis presque une semaine, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le poster plus tôt. Le départ en vacance est demain alors beaucoup de choses à préparer. Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Bella**

J'essayais de comprendre quelque chose à cette situation, mais rien à faire. Je me voyais encore tranquillement assise sur ce banc à parler avec Edward. Bon, ça ne sert à rien de mentir, je ne peux pas non plus nier que je n'ai pas aimé le fait qu'il m'embrasse. A vrai dire c'est même tout le contraire. Dire que j'en avais rêvé la nuit dernière. Et ben je peux dire à présent que c'est bien mieux en vrai. Même beaucoup mieux. Toujours est-il que je n'avais compris l'histoire qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre lui et Jacob Black. Un coup il me dit qu'il n'y a rien et puis après ils se mettent à évoquer de leur souvenirs d'adolescents. Sérieusement je suis tombée ou, moi ?

« Alice est là ! Les autres ne doivent pas être loin. » Remarquais-je

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que maintenant, Edward s'est mit en tête qu'il fallait _absolument_ retrouver les autres. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Me tenant la main, il m'entraina dans la direction que je lui avais montrée. Alice nous voyant arriver, nous fit un sourire éclatant. J'essayais de le lui rendre, mais en vain. Lorsque l'on arriva à sa hauteur, elle enchaina directement.

« Ou est-ce que vous étiez passés ? »

« Ben sur le banc là bas. Rose ne te la pas dit ? » Demandais-je étonnée

« Non, elle était bien trop occupée avec Emmett d'un côté et Jasper de l'autre. » Elle sourit.

Je suppose que ça devait être plutôt marrant, sinon elle ne sourirait pas comme ça. Je suivais alors son regard qui se faisait interrogateur. Me demandant ce qui pouvait bien intriguer Alice Cullen je suivais la même direction et tombais sur ma main dans celle d'Edward. Alice eut alors un sourire en coin et se détourna. Mal à l'aise je récupérais ma main.

« Oh, désolé. J'ai pas… fait gaffe. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et paraissait nerveux.

« Non, c'est rien. J'ai juste pas envie d'avoir Alice sur le dos »

Du coin de l'œil je le vis hocher la tête. Maintenant que l'on était de nouveau seuls, je devrais peut être en profiter pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Jacob. Franchement au début je croyais qu'il ne se connaissait pas moi. Mais je m'étais trompée sans aucun doute. Finalement je n'eus pas à me poser la question de ce que j'allais faire ou non. Les quatre autres revinrent. Rosalie m'adressa un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil. Au moins je savais déjà qu'Alice avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu à ma cousine. J'avais déjà peur pour la suite. La soirée allait être longue.

« Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Je réfrénais un soupir d'agacement. Rentrer chez soi c'est pas une option envisageable, j'imagine.

« Finalement on n'a pas encore fait grand-chose et puis… »

« Si on se contentait de marcher et dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui intéresse quelqu'un on y va ? » La coupa Rosalie.

Ça ne correspondait peut être pas exactement à ce que j'aurais voulu mais à défaut d'autre chose je vais m'en contenter. Pour une fois qu'Alice ne contestait pas, je n'allais certainement pas la ramener. Rosalie revint près de moi. L'appel de la barbe à papa que j'avais toujours dans les mains, sans aucun doute. Elle comme moi ne nous faisions pas prier pour la finir. Ça me faisait un peu penser aux fêtes foraines que l'on avait pu faire alors qu'on avait que 10 ans. On avait déjà la même folie de la barbe à papa. Je me rappelle que ça avait même fini par désespérer la mère de Rose et Jazz. Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher sans réel but, Emmett tomba sur ce qu'il appela « le Truc ». Je suivais son regard et failli tomber dans vapes. Après m'avoir fait marcher dans le noir, me faire passer sur tout un tas de machins, il n'espérait quand même pas me faire monter sur un manège d'où les seuls sons qui provenaient : c'était des hurlements. Je sais que je peux être gentille, mais pas à ce point là.

« Je crois que je vais vous attendre ici, moi ! » Commençais-je

« Oh, Bella, pourquoi ? Tu vas voir ça va être génial ! Regarde, hop il va à gauche, maintenant à droite… ah ben non, il est déjà retourné à gauche. C'est géant, ça va tellement vite que j'ai même pas le temps de te rassurer »

Ouais. Ça c'est sur je ne suis pas rassurer. Merci Emmett ! La prochaine fois que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me foute la frousse, je n'aurais plus besoin d'appeler Jacob. En plus il a un avantage c'est que je le vois plus souvent.

« Je t'assure Emmett. Ça sera bénéfique pour tout le monde que je reste sagement ici ! »

« Oui et puis moi, je vais rester avec elle, hein cousine. Je ne suis pas fan non plus de ce genre de choses ! » Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me sourit.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je savais que les manèges à sensation ce n'était pas son truc non plus. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si elle avait vraiment voulu rester avec moi pour éviter de monter là haut ou plutôt si elle avait l'intention de me parler. Etant donné que les autres partirent j'eus rapidement ma réponse. Après que l'on se soit toutes les deux assise sur un banc, Rosalie parvint à rester silencieuse 2 minutes mais finit par craquer.

« Alice m'a parlé. »

Si elle croyait qu'en plus j'allais lui faciliter la tâche. Je suis pas suicidaire non plus.

« Ah oui ? » C'est bien, Bella, fais l'innocente. Au moins ça sert à te faire gagner du temps.

« Oui. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Elle aurait du ? »

« Eh bien j'imagine que… Oh et puis merde ! Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle vous avez vu toi et Edward vous tenant la main. »

Je tournais la tête et l'observais. La connaissant j'arrivais à deviner qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué aussi vite. C'est vrai que les rares fois ou faisait ce genre de jeu, c'était toujours elle qui gagné.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? » La questionnais-je

« Bella ! » S'exclama-t-elle « ça parait logique non ? Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Non » Répondis-je simplement.

« Comment ça non ? Ce n'est pas logique. Enfin Alice ne m'aurait quand même pas raconté n' importe où alors elle commence sérieusement à avoir des problèmes d'œil. Oui mais à son âge, c'est pas possible. En plus elle avait l'air tellement sure d'elle. Tu aurais du voir la tête qu'elle faisait, elle souriait au moins autant que quand elle avait 5 ans et qu'elle ouvrait ses paquets cadeaux. »

Elle n'a pas l'intention de reprendre sa respiration ou quoi.

« Rose » l'interrompis-je en soupirant. « Alice a parfaitement vu. Alors oui on se tenait la main et non on ne sort pas ensemble »

« Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi… ? » J'esquissais un sourire. Je voyais clairement sur son visage qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

« C'est…une longue histoire. Et pour être franche même moi je n'en ai pas compris la moitié ! »

Et ça c'était la vérité. Je crois qu'il y a un moment ou j'avais décroché.

« Raconte quand même »

« Hum… C'est quand vous étiez tous au stand pour choisir ce vous vouliez, Edward et moi, on s'est installé et on a commencé à parler. Il m'a juste demandé si je me faisais aux cours et à la fac et c'est tout. Pour rigoler je lui ai juste dis que ça pourrait aller mieux si il n'y avait pas sans arrêt l'autre qui me tombais dessus quand je ne m'y attends. »

« L'autre ? Quel autre ? »

« Je ne t'en avais pas parlé ? » M'étonnais-je

« Non » Oups.

« C'est rien, c'est un mec que je fais tout pour éviter. Mesure de précaution. »

Rosalie me regarda les sourcils froncés. « Et qui est-ce ? »

« Hum…Jacob. Il parait qu'il s'appelle Black. »

Je vis Rose écarquiller les yeux pour ensuite me regarder.

« Et tu l'a dis à Edward ? »

« C'est lui qui me l'a demandé. C'est même lui qui m'a dit son nom de famille, au début je ne connaissais même pas son nom à ce type. C'est quoi le problème, à la fin ? » Rajoutais-je en voyant Rose un air perdu sur le visage.

« Je… Il vaut mieux que ça soit Edward qui t'en parle. »

« Figure-toi que je lui ai déjà demandé mais qu'il préfère me le dire plus tard ! »

« Il va falloir t'armer de patience alors… »

Je soupirais en constatant qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit ça pour rire. Non mais je rêve il ne faut pas non plus qu'il espère que je vais laisser passer 3 mois. C'est mal me connaitre.

« Bref. Et…Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? » Rosalie revenait à la charge. De ce point de vue, elle était comme moi, elle n'aime pas lâcher le morceau.

« Ensuite, c'est là ou j'ai commençais à m'embrouiller avec tout ce qu'il se passait. Edward m'a fait savoir que Jacob était derrière moi et qu'il arrivait. Et en fait, je crois que j'aurais pu ne pas être là, Edward et Jacob se lançait des regards à faire froid dans le dos et ils parlaient de choses qui se seraient passé quand ils avaient 15 ans je crois. J'ai pas tout suivi. Après Edward s'est levé et il m'a entrainé à sa suite. C'est tout. »

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je n'avais pas tenu à parler du fait qu'il m'ait embrassé. Surement parce que je savais qu'il avait fait ça juste pour faire taire Jacob. Bizarrement cette idée ne m'enchantait réellement pas. Ouais et puis après. Finalement je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'y pense autant. Sérieusement, si j'ai la chance qu'il s'explique un jour, il ne faut pas trop que je fasse d'illusion. Je secouais légèrement la tête. C'est pas bon de penser à ce genre de chose, vraiment pas bon. J'osais jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de Rosalie. Attendez, je rêve ou elle a l'air sceptique. On aura tout vu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rose ? » Je continuais de la regarder mais rien à faire son air de changer pas d'un pouce. « Tu ne me crois pas ? » Osais-je rajouter.

Au moins ça a eut l'effet escompté, elle se tourna vers moi et s'empressa de répondre.

« Quoi ? Oh si, t'inquiètes Bells. C'est juste que je repense à ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit une fois, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance! »

Elle sourit. Je la regardais, les sourcils froncés. Y'a marqué quoi sur mon front ? Que je crois tout ce que l'on me raconte ou quoi ? Je soupirais. Surement en exagérant un peu mais c'est pas grave, du moment que ça fait passer le message. Je préférais ne pas répliquer et puis de toute manière, les autres revenaient de leur manège de l'horreur. A voir la tête d'Alice, elle n'avait pas du apprécier plus que cela. Rose et moi nous approchions.

« Alice ça va ? » Demandais-je

« Euh…non, pas vraiment, ce truc m'a donné le tournis ! »

Elle était blanche et elle n'avait absolument plus rien de celle qui était partie 5 minutes plus tôt. Alors oui, c'est sur ce truc comme elle dit ne lui avait pas réussi.

« Okay, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer! » Rose regarda les garçons et aucun d'eux ne tenta de contester.

Sauf Alice, elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle n'allait quand même pas nous sortir qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle était encore capable de rester toute la journée ici. Et moi je suis qui ? La reine d'Angleterre. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai dit quoi que ce soit, elle aussi abandonna. Ah finalement son état a du la rattraper. Alice s'accrocha à mon bras et en fit de même avec Rose. Si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'en la lâchant elle pourrait tomber, je pourrais presque trouver ça drôle.

Alice s'était finalement endormie dans la voiture. Rien qu'en la regardant, je me disais que j'avais bien fait de ne pas monter là-dessus. Et au moment où on sortit de la voiture, Rose me dit la même chose. Par contre, les garçons ça semblait leur avoir plu, étant donné qu'on avait eu droit à leur récit dans la voiture. On était finalement arrivé devant chez nous. Etant donné qu'Alice dormait, c'est Jasper qui se chargea de la porter. Il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire en voyant que je le regardais mais c'était un peu trop tard.

« Vous voulez rester dormir ici ? » leur demanda Rose

Jasper était en haut avec Alice, quant à nous, nous étions tous dans la cuisine.

« Comme ça, si voulez voir comment elle va demain…»Ajouta-t-elle

Mais bien sur. Son but étant de seulement rassurer Emmett et Edward sur l'état de leur cousine. Dit comme ça, on croirait presque qu'elle va bientôt mourir. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Emmett commença à sourire et répondit pour eux deux. Rose et lui montèrent plus que rapidement, en nous souhaitant bonne nuit. Ces deux là étaient tous simplement incroyable. Et ils m'avaient surtout donné envie de ne pas aller dormir. Ou alors dans une heure. Je crois que c'est un bon plan, ça.

« Ça va Bella ? »

La voix d'Edward me fit sursauter. Je me tournais vers lui.

« Oui… »

« Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées…! »

« Ouais… euh…je crois que je vais aller me… »

J'avais dit que je voulais pas aller dormir, moi. Sauf que jusqu'ici c'était un peu la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour échapper au regard d'Edward.

« Je vais aller…me coucher…ça me fera pas de mal ! »

Je fis quelques pas en direction de la porte. « Bella. » Je me retournais et l'observais.

« Je… voulais juste savoir si ce qu'il s'était passé avec Black ne…t'avait pas trop perturbée ? »

C'était peut être le moment de lui demander ce que je voulais savoir. Ouais mais en même temps si il avait bien voulu m'en parler, il n'aurait pas commencé de lui-même. Je me demandais même si je tenais réellement à savoir qu'est-ce que c'était que leur histoire.

« Non. Ça va. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a perturbée, crois moi. »

J'esquissais un sourire et le voyant prêt à poser une autre question, je préférais l'interrompre tout de suite. « Bonne nuit Edward. »

J'allais quand même pas lui dire que c'était lui et son foutu baiser qui m'avait perturbé. Je sais que parfois je me vends moi et mes conneries. Mais là, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le lui dire. Surtout que ça ne servirait à rien. Je montais rapidement les marches. Du moins aussi vite que je pouvais sans tomber. Après m'être changé, je me laisser tomber sur mon lit. J'aurais d'ailleurs bien aimé que mes yeux se ferment de fatigue. Au lieu de ça, je contemplais le plafond. C'est pitoyable, franchement.

Je tournais une nouvelle fois sur moi-même. Il était plus de deux heures du mat' et j'étais toujours incapable de m'endormir. Je me redressais me mettant en position assise en plein milieu de mon lit. Génial ! Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Soupirant pour la forme, je sortis dans a chambre essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je me retrouvais dans la cuisine et miracle je n'avais rien fait tomber, ni moi ni un quelconque objet. Je me pris un verre d'eau et partis en direction du salon plongé dans le noir. Je venais à peine de passer la porte que la lumière s'alluma et je remarquais à peine la personne devant moi que j'avais déjà lancer l'eau contenu dans le verre en plein dans le visage.

« Mais merde Bella, t'es malade ! »

« Oh… Je suis désolée. C'était un réflexe, stupide peut être mais un réflexe quand même. »

J'esquissais un léger sourire et Edward releva sa tête mouillé. Bordel, y'avait même de l'eau dans ses cheveux. Des gouttes d'eau qui passaient ensuite sur sa joue pour aller dans son cou et puis finalement ça passait sous son tee-shirt. Au secours. Je fermais les yeux subitement, surtout il ne faut pas que je me mette à penser à ça. Je rouvrais alors les yeux.

« Désolée, j'ai été… surprise. »

« Oui j'ai vu ça » S'esclaffa-t-il « Heureusement que tu ne t'ai pas mise à crier sinon je suis sur que tu aurais réussi réveiller tes voisins. »

Je soupirais. J'aurais surtout à réveiller rose et Alice et leur question qui auraient suivi pour savoir ce que je foutais dans le salon à 2 heures du mat avec Edward. Leur imagination n'avait pas de limite et ça me faisait peur. Je regardais le verre que je tenais toujours les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci ? » Demandais-je

« Je pourrais te poser la même question » Il me sourit et je le regardais d'un air blasé. C'est franchement pas à deux heures du mat' que j'avais envie de jouer à ce genre de jeu.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir » Finit-il par dire.

« Eh ben on est deux ! » Soupirais-je

Sans un mot de plus, je repartis vers la cuisine. Visiblement le verre d'eau ne devait pas être pour moi. Je sentais plus que je n'entendais ou ne voyais Edward me suivre.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? » Demandais-je.

« Pourquoi pas… » Je tournais la tête vers lui en souriant légèrement. S'il n'était pas aussi tard, je lui aurais certainement rétorqué que c'était oui ou non, mais là franchement je n'avais pas le courage.

Je préparais rapidement les deux chocolats. Heureusement pour lui que je n'avais pas fais ça avant, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été de l'eau qu'il se serait prit. Je lui tendis ensuite sa tasse et repartis vers le salon, cette fois ci au moins la lumière était toujours allumée. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil, m'enroulant dans la couverture qu'il y avait dessus. Moi qui pensais, passer un moment de solitude, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Enfin j'ai pas à ma plaindre. Soit c'était être toute seule, soit c'était être avec Edward. Le choix est quand même assez rapide.

« A quoi tu penses comme ça ? »

La voix d'Edward me fit sortirent de mes pensées. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte me regard s'était fixé sur la fenêtre. A croire que j'espérais voir l'extérieur à travers les rideaux. Je tournais a tête dans la direction de la voix.

« Hum… A rien de spécial, j'étais juste… ailleurs. »

J'esquissais un sourire, essayant cette fois ci de rester un minimum attentive à ce qu'y m'entourait.

« Je vais croire que c'est de ma faute » Face à mon regard interrogateur, il continua. « A chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux, il y a toujours un moment ou t'as l'air ailleurs. Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui t'ennuie. »

Je souris légèrement. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée lui dire. Qu'à chaque fois qu'il était avec moi, si j'étais dans mes pensées c'était à cause de lui et son satané baiser. Et ses sourires aussi. Non définitivement, je ne lui dirais pas.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » Murmurais-je

« Jolie tentative ! Mais je ne te croirais pas Bella. »

Je relevais la tête. Edward me regardait avec un sourire. Quand je dis que je suis une mauvaise menteuse, ce n'est pas pour rien ! J'esquissais un sourire. Et maintenant je faisais quoi moi.

« Si tu connaissais déjà la réponse, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as posé la question ? »

A part pour me faire tourner en rond. J'ai même l'impression que c'est ce qu'il préfère. Ou alors je me trompe ce qui est encore totalement possible.

« Je sais pas. Parce que personne ne parlait et que tu as une jolie voix. »

Ouais ben là, y'a plus aucun doute, lui est vachement plus doué quand il s'agit de répondre. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire, je me concentrais sur ma tasse de chocolat. C'est que c'était intéressant en fait. J'entendis Edward rigoler légèrement et c'est ce qui me fit relever la tête.

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas te mordre pour avoir osé ouvrir la bouche et me parler. »

Il rigola encore tout en me regardant. Je lui adressais un regard agacé.

« Je sais sauf qu'il arrive que par moment je n'ai pas réellement envie de parler. Alors rassure toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec la personne que j'ai en face de moi, c'est juste… comme ça. »

« Ouais je connais, ça m'arrive aussi » Mais bien sur. J'avais plus l'impression que ça ne le dérangeait jamais de parler.

Un peu comme Alice. Sauf qu'avec elle, je n'avais même pas besoin d'essayer de parler, elle monopolisait la parole à elle toute seule. Du coup que je réponde ou pas, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Un de ces avantages à côtoyer Alice Cullen.

« Bella ? »

« Mmh »

« J'ai bien compris que t'avais pas envie de parler mais… j'aimerais juste savoir. Est-ce que Rose t'as dit quelque chose de précis à propos de Black ? »

Je me redressais subitement. Finalement j'avais peut être envie de parler.

« Non » Edward eut l'air soulagé. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu me dire ? » Demandais-je

Je voulais savoir moi. Le visage d'Edward changea instantanément.

« Rien de spécial ! Je voulais juste savoir c'est tout. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'est sur que pour être tout à coup aussi froid envers moi, il ne devait rien y avoir de spécial.

« Et je suis sensée te croire, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Mais Bella… »

« Non, Rosalie n'a rien voulu me dire et c'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé, mais bon il parait que c'est à toi de m'en parler… » L'interrompis-je « Mais apparemment, toi non plus, t'as pas l'air pressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a c'est inavouable c'est ça ? »

Il allait réussir à m'énerver en plus. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que j'étais curieuse mais ça ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et puis je me dis qu'au moins ça prouve que je m'intéresse aux gens. Là en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt à l'histoire mais bon. Je le fixais attendant une quelconque réaction. Non franchement n'importe quoi du moment qu'il réagit ça me va ! Je me pinçais les lèvres. J'avais encore tout fait de travers c'est ça ?

« Hum… Sérieusement pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le dire ? »

Ma voix était redescendue d'un ton. C'était déjà ça.

« Bella, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ce que tu penses. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir à quoi je pense. Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'avais dit que tu ne connaissais pas Jacob, alors qu'en fait c'est tout le contraire. Un peu plus et j'avais le droit à ce que vous vous remémoriez vos vieux souvenirs ! »

« Ça il n'y avait aucun risque pour que ça arrive ! » Je continuais de le regarder. Il avait décidé de me faire tourner en rond ce n'est tout simplement pas possible autrement. « Ecoute, je te le dirais… peut être mais pas ce soir ! »

Sa voix avait quelque chose de non discutable. C'est surement pour ça que je ne m'amusais pas à lui répondre. Je posais ma tasse vide sur la table et me levais. J'esquissais un léger sourire à Edward. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas trop à quoi ça pouvait servir que je reste ici. Au moment où je passais à côté de lui, il m'attrapa la main me forçant à m'arrêter.

« Bella, je suis désolé. C'est pas contre toi, loin de là, c'est juste que… »

« Arrête Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, tu fais comme tu veux de toute façon. »

Je récupérais ma main et ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre. Je filais dans ma chambre à une vitesse que je ne me pensais pas capable d'atteindre sans trébucher. Je retournais sous ma couette. Le sommeil n'était toujours pas là, mais je n'avais franchement pas très envie de rester encore en bas avec Edward.

0o0

Je ne pensais que m'endormir allait être aussi difficile. Et pourtant, il me semblait avoir mis au moins 2 heures pour m'endormir et tout ça pour avoir finalement que quelques petites heures de sommeil. La journée allait être plus que chiante, je le sentais déjà venir. Enfin si Alice ne s'était toujours pas remise de son attraction, elle serait peut être dans le même état que moi et du coup je me sentirais moins seule. A peine 9 heure et demi et je n'arrivais même plus à dormir. Je repoussais la couette au fond du lit et me rendis dans la cuisine. Connaissant Jazz et Rose, à cette heure ci, il n'y en avait aucun des deux qui seraient debout. Je me préparais un café, récupérais la couverture qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil et m'installais dehors. C'est bien quand même d'avoir un balcon ou une terrasse. J'hésitais entre les deux vu la grandeur !

Je sirotais mon café. Je savais que j'en avais au moins encore pour une heure à être toute seule. D'habitude je suis comme eux, plus du genre à profiter voire même à rallonger mon temps de sommeil. Dommage qu'aujourd'hui je n'y arrive pas. Surtout que pour une fois, ça n'aurait pas été Alice qui serait venue me réveiller. Je m'installais un peu plus confortablement, serrant la couverture autour de moi et fermais les yeux. Ce que j'aime le silence. A vrai dire, je devais être tellement bien que je ne me rendais pas compte du temps qui passait. Je crus même entendre des bruits de pas et ouvris les yeux.

« B'jour. »

« Hum… Salut. »

J'essayais de sourire à Edward sans réel succès. En même temps, si je n'avais pas réussi à vraiment dormir, c'était quand même en partie de sa faute. Lui aussi avait une tasse de café dans la main, il s'installa à côté de moi et ne dit rien. Ouais ben faut pas qu'il rêve non plus, ce n'est pas moi qui vais commencer à parler.

« Bien dormi ? »

Je réprimais mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mmh oui… ça aurait pu être pire. »

Je tentais un autre sourire, mais personnellement je pense toujours que ça ressemble plus à une grimace. Et puis tout est relatif. C'est sur qu'après lui avoir parlé, j'avais forcément bien dormi. On ne doit pas vivre dans le même monde, ce n'est pas possible. Je tournais un instant la tête vers lui pour l'observer. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait en proie un dilemme. Un peu plus et j'en aurais trouvé ça marrant. Enfin, cela dit je ne devais pas être très discrète dans mon observation étant donné qu'il tourna lui aussi sa tête vers moi et me sourit légèrement. Incapable de faire autrement, je sentis mes joues devenir légèrement rouge. Je suis maudite.

« Bella. Je suis désolé pour hier soir… »

« C'est rien ! Je t'ai posé une question, t'étais en droit de pas répondre. »

Je me pinçais les lèvres et retournais dans la contemplation de mon café.

« C'est une façon de me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ou au contraire que tu m'en veux tant que je ne t'aurais rien dit ? »

Surprise, je me tournais une nouvelle fois et ne me gênais pas pour le regarder cette fois.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Edward. C'est juste que tu m'avais dit que tu ne le connaissais alors qu'en fait je me rends compte que c'est tout le contraire. Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est comprendre. Et pour l'instant tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que toi et Jacob vous vous connaissez, mais vu ta réaction tu ne dois pas le porter dans ton cœur. »

« Je t'avoue que l'espace de quelques instants, j'ai un peu oublié que tu étais à côté de nous » Soupira-t-il

« J'avais remarqué ! Si ça peut te rassurer tu n'es pas le seul. Black ne s'en est souvenu qu'au moment ou tu m'as parlé. »

Edward sourit. « Tu sais que tu as une drôle de façon de remonter le moral des gens ! »

J'haussais les épaules en souriant. « Tant que ça marche. Cette méthode ou une autre, je ne vois pas la différence. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais celui-ci était quand même beaucoup moins dérangeant. Je finissais mon café tranquillement, au moment ou Alice arriva. Elle était toujours aussi blanche et franchement j'avais des doutes quant à la stabilité de ses deux pieds. Edward et moi la regardions s'assoir ou plutôt se laisser tomber sur une chaise face à nous.

« T'as l'air malade, cousine. Tu es sure que ça va ? »

Enfin Edward semblait trouver la situation marrante. C'est vrai que voir Alice incapable de répliquer dans la seconde qui suit, c'est… nouveau. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard courroucé et s'adossa sur la chaise en fermant les yeux. Je l'observais quelques instants.

« Tu crois qu'elle a déjà réussi à s'endormir ? » Murmurais-je en direction d'Edward

« Non je ne pense pas. C'est Alice, elle utilise des piles qui ne s'usent jamais, alors je crois qu'on est condamné à la supporter comme ça jusqu'à la fin. »

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fuir, le plus loin possible. »

« Je vous entends, espèce d'idiots ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder et d'imaginer des choses que vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de faire. »

Eh ben Alice était pas si dans les chou que ce que je pensais. Cependant, même en parlant, elle n'avait prit soin d'ouvrir les yeux. Trop fatiguant sans doute.

« A part t'embêter désolé, mais je n'ai pas de projet. »

Alice ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard plutôt assassin à son cousin. Je souris et me levais, autant les laisser se débrouiller. Après tout ils sont de la même famille. J'avais à peine mis un pied dans la salon que la voix d'Alice, quoi que plus faible que la normale, se fit entendre.

« Non, Bella, me laisse pas seule avec lui. Il a décidé de… Ouais et puis d'abord t'as décidé de quoi au juste toi ? M'embêter peut être mais ça ne te ressemble pas, comme ça ne te ressemble pas d'être debout à cette heure ci ! Enfin bref, il est hors de question que je reste avec toi. Même Emmett n'est pas aussi chiant dès le matin. »

Je les regardais l'un après l'autre. Edward ne semblait pas comprendre beaucoup plus ce qu'il se passait que moi. Alice passa devant moi et je l'entendis remonter les escaliers, non sans trébucher une fois. J'essayais de ne pas sourire, pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi.

« Qu'est-ce que Jazz lui a filé comme médicament ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne sont pas en t'as faveur. Bientôt elle va même finir par préférer Emmett. »

Je rigolais et retournais dans la cuisine. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre un « Très drôle Swan ». Eh ce n'était pas de ma faute si Alice avait raconté n'importe quoi.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez tranquillement. Alice était redescendue trois heures plus tard et cette fois ci complètement réveillée. Toujours malade mais au moins elle était réveillée. Elle s'était installée dans le canapé et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Quelque chose me disait même qu'avant de retourner dans une fête foraine, elle réfléchirait plus longtemps. Rose et Emmett était partis un peu plus tôt. Quant à Jasper il essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer un peu de sommeil, parce que selon lui dormir avec Alice était tout sauf reposant. Enfin, en même temps c'est lui qui l'avait voulu. Normalement, ça devrait être une après midi plus ou moins calme. Du moins ça l'était jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se réveille et demande mille et une chose. Sur ce coup là, je la préférais quand elle dormait.

« Tiens Alice ! »

Je m'installais à côté d'elle et lui tendais le verre d'eau et les deux comprimés. Mademoiselle avait mal à la tête. Quoi que depuis ce matin, elle était toujours aussi blanche et on ne l'entendait plus beaucoup. J'eus quand même le droit à un faible « merci », elle avala le tout sans faire d'histoire. Une première en fait. Elle cala sa tête dans les oreillers. Franchement je me demandais à quoi servait la télé, même si elle ne le voulait pas, on aurait dit que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. J'esquissais un sourire alors qu'elle soupirait.

« J'ai l'impression de sortir de l'hôpital. Et je déteste ça ! »

« Tu sais je crois que personne n'aime ça. »

« Ouais sauf ceux qui y travaillent ! »

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Mais très franchement je doutais un peu que tous ceux qui travaillaient dans un hôpital aimaient ça. Leur métier peut être, mais le lieu je suis moins sure.

« En plus il fallait que je retourne chez moi. »

Je lui adressais un regard interrogateur et elle continua. « Dissert' de pshyco, si je l'a rend pas demain, je crois bien que je vais me faire tuer. »

Oui je me disais aussi. Depuis qu'elle avait eu la brillante idée de venir se pseudo installer ici, elle n'était plus beaucoup retourné chez elle. Une quatrième colocataire. Si elle ne faisait pas autant de bruit le matin, je crois que je pourrais la supporter un peu plus facilement. Enfin, au moins, elle faisait bien les crêpes. Après sa réflexion, elle se tourna vers Edward et celui-ci comprit immédiatement le message.

« Alice ! » Soupira-t-il

Même l'exaspération n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet devant le regard qu'elle lui lança. Il fini par se lever, Alice était forte. Très forte.

« Elle est sur mon bureau et puis tant qu'à faire tu peux ramener les deux magasines qui sont avec, ça fera de l'occupation. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Même malade, on ne pourra pas la changer finalement.

« Oh et puis pour demain, il me faudrait aussi.. »

Elle s'interrompit si brutalement que j'échangeais un regard avec Edward. C'était sensé être normal.

« Mais non, je veux pas que tu ailles dans ce coin là de ma chambre. »

Je me demandais s'il n'y avait que moi qui étais perdue là ?

« Pardon ? »

Ah ben non, Edward aussi. C'est plus rassurant comme ça.

« Il me faudrait aussi des vêtements, mais je tiens pas trop à ce que tu ailles regarder ce qu'il y a dans mes tiroirs. Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon. » Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour ça ? Non mais je rêve. « C'est pas grave. Bella tu peux y aller avec lui ? »

En disant cela, elle avait affiché un immense sourire. Comment est-ce que je peux dire non face à ça ? Impossible, de mon point de vue du moins. Voyant que j'étais incapable de lui dire non, Alice sourit encore plus. Quand je passais à côté d'elle, elle me dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais assise dans la voiture d'Edward, qui conduisait.

« Alice arrive à faire de nous ce qu'elle veut ! »

Je souris et tournais légèrement la tête.

« Oui et je me désespère moi-même, de ne rien dire. »

« Bah tu sais, même si tu dis quelque chose, ça ne change pas grand-chose. »

« Je sais, mais que pour le principe. Ça serait déjà pas mal. »

Edward se contenta de rigoler et se concentra sur la route. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour arriver chez lui. Du moins c'est le souvenir que je gardais de la première et dernière fois ou j'étais venue. Et la seule chose que je trouvais à dire sur cette maison, c'est qu'elle était grande et en plus vachement bien décorée. Franchement ça doit être le rêve d'habiter la dedans. Je suivais Edward à l'intérieur. Je crois qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte que des pas se firent entendre.

« Edward qu'est-ce que… oh bonjour Bella ! »

« Bonjour madame Cullen. »

« Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dis de m'appeler Esmée »

J'esquissais un sourire tout en acquiesçant.

« Attendez vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Edward.

Je me retournais vers lui avec un petit sourire avant de lui murmurer. « Alice m'a trainé ici une fois, avant une séance shopping ou elle m'a trainé aussi d'ailleurs. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Bon et si vous me disiez ce que vous faites là, les enfants. Quelque chose à me dire peut être ? »

Son regard s'attarda sur moi avant qu'il ne se pose sur son fils. C'est moi ou est-ce que je comprends exactement là ou elle voulait en venir ? Au secours pourquoi je suis venue.

« Non, en fait, on est juste venus récupérer quelques affaires pour Alice. Et comme il parait qu'il y a un endroit dans sa chambre ou je n'ai pas le droit de poser les pieds, elle a demandé à Bella de venir avec moi. »

Je souris, un peu comme si je voulais appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire. Esmée se contenta de continuer à nous regarder, l'un après l'autre. J'allais bientôt finir par m'enfuir en courant et Alice se débrouillerait.

« Très bien. Allez-y alors. » Elle nous sourit. Et je ne me fis pas prier pour suivre Edward à l'étage.

Je rentrais à sa suite dans la chambre d'Alice, qui…faisait très Alice d'ailleurs. Un grand lit en plein milieu, une télé juste en face avec une étagère pleine de films. Dans le reflet de son miroir, je vis la porte de ce que je pensais être son dressing, et en m'approchant pour vérifier, je me rendis compte que j'avais raison. Suivant ses instructions, je regardais sur la droite et prit le sac noir qui s'y trouvait. Eh ben au moins ça se voyait qu'elle connaissait sa chambre et que tout avait sa place comme elle me l'avait dit. Je pris les vêtements qu'elle avait prit grand soin de me décrire, histoire que je ne me trompe pas. Ouais, la confiance règne. Une fois que j'eus tout récupéré, je fermais les portes et posais son sac sur son lit.

« C'est bon ? Tu as tout ? »

« Hum… pas vraiment. Ou est sa salle de bain ? »

Edward sourit et m'indiqua de le suivre. Ah ben oui, une autre porte, j'aurais pu m'en douter que ça allait être celle là. Bon par contre là, j'allais avoir plus de problème. Si concernant son dressing, Alice le connaissait sur le bout de doigt. La salle de bain, c'était autre chose et elle m'avait clairement dit de fouiller.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas compter sur ton aide ? »

« Désolé Bella, mais c'est particulièrement dans cette pièce qu'Alice me tuerait si j'osais toucher quoi que ce soit. »

Je soupirais et il rigola devant ma détresse. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir pour une heure à trouver ce qu'elle veut. Bon, je vais commencer par le plus simple, une trousse de maquillage, effectivement pour le moment c'était simple étant donné qu'elle était juste devant moi. Suivant.

Je commençais à chercher dans l'armoire qui se trouvait à ma gauche. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée du comment elle pouvait ranger sa salle de bain moi. Ni pour combien de temps j'en avais. Refermant un énième tiroir, je me tournais vers Edward.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'aider ? Tu sais que ça irait deux fois plus vite ! »

« Oui mais je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par Alice. »

« Mais elle ne le saura même pas monsieur j'ai peur de ma cousine alors que je fais deux tête de plus qu'elle ! »

Edward m'adressa un regard menaçant et finalement commença à chercher. Haa victoire !

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? »

« Alors, il faut son shampooing, son après shampooing, sa bombe de laque, sa crème pour le visage et le derniers vernis qu'elle s'est achetée. »

J'avais l'impression d'énumérer une liste de course. Edward se tourna vers moi avec de grands yeux.

« Et c'est tout ? Pas de parfum ou de peigne tant qu'elle y est ! »

Je souris et retournais à ma recherche. Il n'y avait de toute façon qu'Alice pour demander autant de chose en étant malade.

« Tiens en voilà déjà deux ! » Il posa le shampooing et l'après avec la trousse à maquillage.

« Tu vois je t'avais bien dit que ça irait plus vite »Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Petit à petit le silence s'installa. J'avais fini par trouver sa crème pour le visage. La bombe de laque n'était pas restée longtemps caché et il ne restait plus que le vernis. Sauf qu'à savoir lequel elle avait acheté en dernier. Selon Alice, elle n'avait même pas prit soin de le déballer et l'avait juste rangé. Il faudra qu'elle m'explique alors l'utilité de l'avoir acheté.

« Edward ? »

« Quoi ? Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Hum…non…non. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à ne rien dire à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Bella… »

Je décidais de l'interrompre avant qu'il ne se lance dans une de ses tirades à la noix.

« Allez, s'il te plait ! Promis après je ne te poserais plus de questions, tant que ce n'est pas toi qui commence. »

Etant donné que je n'avais rien à perdre, je testais la moue made by Alice Cullen. Pendant un instant, je crus que ça n'allait pas marcher. Mais finalement, je devrais penser à essayer plus souvent.

« Ecoute, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Alors si tu veux savoir, oui je connais Jacob Black, depuis trop longtemps à mon gout, mais bon… Enfin il y a deux ans il est parti et je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. »

« Vous étiez amis ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais pour être franc je n'en garde pas un merveilleux souvenir. Evite de t'approcher de lui Bella, s'il te plait. »

Sa voix paraissait quelque peu suppliante. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui était en train de rêver ou alors si c'était vraiment le cas.

« De toute façon, je n'allais pas lui courir après. Je tien quand même à te dire que ce mec me fait froid dans le dos. Moins je le vois mieux je me porte ! »

Il sourit et parut soulagé par ce que je venais de dire.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Je relevais subitement la tête. Tout, comme tout ?

« Tout ? »

« Ça serait préférable. »

« Tu comptes tout oublier toi ? » Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me lançais sur ce sujet. Ça allait surtout être dangereux pour moi.

« Oui, en partie. »

En partie ? Je détestais les codes, les charades. Si seulement il pouvait dire clairement ce qu'il pensait. Sur ce coup là, ça aurait mieux de se retrouver face à Alice, au moins je serais déjà fixé. Je hochais simplement la tête et retournais à la recherche de ce vernis. Je n'avais à peu près plus qu'une envie c'était de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

« Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » Je m'étais retournée en même temps que je parlais et ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'Edward s'était rapproché. Je me retrouvais le nez contre son torse. C'était déjà foutu pour mes joues.

« Il y a une chose que je ne tiens pas à oublier. »

« Ah… »

Whoua splendide Bella. Je sentis sa main sur ma joue et relevais légèrement la tête.

« J'espère que cette fois ci non plus tu ne m'en voudras pas. »

Il se pencha et très franchement j'avais l'impression de rêver. En fait non, je devais forcément rêver. Il n'y avait de toute façon que dans mes rêves que j'avais la chance d'être aussi proche de lui. Sauf que quand je sentis son souffle contre mes lèvres, il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence, mes rêves n'étaient jamais aussi réalistes. Nos bouches étaient à peine à quelque millimètre l'une de l'autre.

« Les enfants, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez… oh…je suis désolée ! »

Je m'écartais d'Edward comme s'il m'avait brulé. Il se retourna vers sa mère alors que je repartis à la recherche de ce vernis, en essayant de faire abstraction ce qui avait failli se passer et aussi du fait que ça soit la maman d'Edward qui soit arrivé. Mon Dieu, je crois que je donnerais tout pour pouvoir rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Malheureusement pour moi, je tombais bien trop vite sur le vernis. Je récupérais tout et retournais dans la chambre d'Alice. Ou il n'y avait plus personne. Je mis tout dans le sac, le fermait et retournais dans leur salon. En me voyant arriver Esmée m'adressa un sourire que je qualifierais d'immense et me demanda.

« Vous avez tout ? »

« Hum…oui. Enfin je crois. » Je tentais un sourire, mais là franchement j'avais l'impression d'arriver à rien.

« J'ai donné des gaufres à Edward, je sais que Lili adore ça quand elle est malade. »

J'avais beau essayé j'avais l'impression que mes sourires ne ressemblait pas à des sourires.

« Maman, on va y aller. Je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par Alice parce qu'on a mis trop de temps. »

Esmée et Edward rigolèrent. Alors que moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir le plus vite possible. Esmée me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota pour que moi seule l'entende.

« Surtout reviens quand tu veux ! »

Mouais toujours pas de sourire digne de ce nom. Le retour en voiture se fit en silence. Personnellement je n'étais toujours pas remise de mes émotions. Une fois que l'on fut arrivé, je sortis de la voiture et filais à l'intérieur. Je donnais à Alice son sac. Elle l'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit et regarda tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Quelques secondes de plus et elle releva la tête avec un sourire.

« Génial, merci Bella ! »

Je lui rendis son sourire. Au moins une qui était contente. J'avais même l'impression que le temps qu'on parte elle n'avait pas bougée. Entre temps, il y avait juste eu Jasper qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil.

Je filais dans la cuisine et m'adossais au comptoir en fermant les yeux. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment rêvé ou Edward m'aurait embrassé si sa mère n'était pas arrivée ? En fait, je crois que je ne tenais même pas à savoir, si je me faisais de fausses idées, je préférais de loin rester dans l'ignorance. Et puis sincèrement, ça commençais à m'énerver de me poser autant de questions. Du bruit à côté de moi me fit rouvrir les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Edward me sourit et moi la seule chose que je trouvais à faire c'est de m'en aller.

J'aurais du prévoir que ça allait pas être aussi facile. Son bras me bloqua le passage ne me laissant réellement pas d'autre choix que de me retourner vers lui.

« Je suis désolé pour… »

« Je trouve que tu t'excuse beaucoup en ce moment. »

Et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de l'entendre me dire que c'était une erreur et tout ce qui s'en suit. Il se contenta de sourire à ma remarque.

« Oui, je sais. C'est peut être parce que je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec toi. »

« C'est sur que je dois être tellement compliquée si on me compare à Alice. »

Il rigola avant d'ajouter. « Oui mais Alice est ma cousine… alors que toi… Dis, est-ce que… est-ce que tu comptes faire comme je te l'ai et tout oublier à propos d'hier soir. »

Décidément c'est lui qui ne voulait jamais en parler et c'est quand même lui qui revenait toujours dessus. Je relevais légèrement la tête pour l'observer. Est-ce que c'est encore moi qui rêve ou cette solution ne lui plaisait pas plus à lui qu'à moi.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas. Il ne faudrait pas ? »

Ouais jouer l'innocente c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Edward sourit. J'imagine que je devais être aussi douée pour ça que pour les mensonges. Il ne répondit rien et rapprocha son visage du mien. Si Alice ose débarquer maintenant, je la tue.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et mes mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes dans ses cheveux. Inconsciemment ou consciemment, je n'en avais plus aucune idée, je me rapprochais de lui. Un peu plus et j'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver à cette stupide fête foraine. Sauf que là il y avait un avantage c'est que le baiser ne s'arrêtait pas aussi vite. Et nom de Dieu que c'était bien. Ça ne me dérangerais pas de rester là pendant quelques temps. Il s'éloigna un peu, pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle.

« Maintenant tu as le choix, soit tu oublies…ou pas ? »

Je souris. « Le choix va être dur… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmh, ça peut l'être à moins que tu n'essayes de me convaincre encore un peu… »

Je souris une nouvelle fois. J'avais l'impression de ne même plus avoir conscience de ce que je disais. Ou alors si, mais j'étai plutôt incapable de me retenir, ce qui en soit n'était pas forcément bon non plus. Edward comprit parfaitement ce que je voulais dire et reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je confirme : totalement convaincue. Sa langue passa la barrière de mes dents et quand elle commença un ballet sensuel avec la mienne, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Très franchement maintenant, je crois bien qu'il pouvait me demander ce qu'il voulait j'en aurais rien à faire. Mais alors absolument rien à faire. Je pourrais même manquer d'air que ça n'aurait pas été grave. Enfin si, laissant mes bras autour de sa nuque, je m'éloignais.

« Est-ce que j'ai réussi au moins ? »

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin digne des plus grands mannequins. Et encore même les mannequins à côté ils feraient pâle figure.

« Je crois bien, oui ! »

« Tu crois ? »

Après un autre sourire, il déposa une multitude de baisers papillons dans mon cou en remontant sur ma mâchoire.

« Non, en fait je crois que tu as réussi, mieux que bien. »

Il releva la tête afin de me regarder avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je préfère ça Swan » Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de reprendre « Hum…je peux te poser une question ? »

« C'est déjà fait, mais je t'en prie, je te donne le droit de recommencer. »

« Haha c'est trop gentil ! » J'esquissais un sourire amusée. « Non, en fait, je voulais te demander si… hum… »

Je fronçais les sourcils, bientôt j'aurais l'impression de m'entendre. Je tentais de rester un minimum sérieuse, mais c'était plutôt dur.

« Si ? »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je ne sais pas s'il avait conscience des efforts que je faisais pour ne PAS rigoler justement. C'était pas si évident.

« Tu compte en parler à Alice ou pas ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux, certaine d'avoir mal entendue. En même temps il avait parlé tellement vite que ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour Alice là ? »

Il faut avouer qu'il y a mieux, comme fin de conversation. Il fronça les sourcils avant de me regarder.

« Ouais, en fait, on s'en fout ! »

Je souris face à son changement de comportement. « Enfin, si tu veux aller la voir, elle est juste à côté tu sais ! »

« Plus tard ! Pour une fois elle peut attendre. »

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. En effet Alice pourrait attendre.

0o0

**Alors ? Vos impressions ?**

**Encore un chapitre assez long. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Comme toujours même un seul mot ça fait toujours plaisir. Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite, je pars en vacances demain et ne reviens qu'après le week end du 15 aout. Cependant, bonne nouvelle le prochain chapitre est déjà bien avancé donc dès que je rentre je n'aurais qu'à le peaufiner et vous l'aurez. ( : **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

**POV Bella**

Je m'étais le point final à mon devoir de littérature. Je croyais ne jamais y arriver. Non seulement c'était long mais en plus il ne fallait rien oublier. Enfin heureusement que j'avais fini parce qu'avec le cours qui commençait dans une demie heure, je me voyais mal sortir à mon prof que je n'avais pas fini son devoir. Je remballais mes affaires en vitesse. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me rappeler que bientôt j'allais avoir cours. En plus de cela, Alice m'avait envoyé un message me demandant de la rejoindre dès que j'avais terminé. Et à choisir entre la compagnie de mon amie et celle de ma feuille et de mon stylo j'avais très vite choisi.

« Salut ma jolie ! »

Calme, Bella. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir les jambes qui tremblent. Ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir. Je me retournais et adressais un faux sourire à Black.

« Jacob. Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? »

« Rien de spécial. Mais pour une fois que Cullen ne pourra pas te sauver la mise, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter. »

Ouais, allez, on continue d'essayer d'être calme. De toute façon je crois que même si l'envie me prenait de le frapper ou même de faire autre chose, je n'y arriverais pas. Il devait au moins faire 20 centimètres de plus et rien qu'à l'idée de l'approcher c'est mon corps qui ne voulait plus me répondre.

Toute la semaine, j'avais eu de la chance, à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu s'approcher soit Edward était dans le coin et dans le pire des cas Emmett. Comme garde du corps j'étais servie. Quoi que je n'allais pas me plaindre, au moins je n'avais pas à le supporter. Et apparemment Black n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui interdise quelque chose. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais compris avec son comportement. Je crois même que ça commençait à l'énerver et qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens soit à m'approcher soit à me parler. Mais étant donné que c'est très rare quand il y arrive, il fait en sorte de sortir autre chose. Dernièrement c'était surtout qu'Edward et moi, on sortait ensemble. Alors qu'en fait… Bah en fait j'en sais strictement rien. Je crois que depuis la dernière fois il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il passait la majorité de son temps avec moi pour éloigner Black.

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire, le fait que ni lui ni moi ne voulions ou surtout n'osions en parler. Ou alors le fait que l'on avait du tout dire aux autres. Alice et Rose s'étaient bien entendu fait des films, comme c'était à prévoir. Et Emmett pensait avoir trouvé le bon truc pour m'enquiquiner, toujours est-il que même après lui avoir dit que c'était faux, il continuait avec ses insinuations. Surtout que la moitié de la fac continuait à penser que l'on sortait bel et bien ensemble. Bah ouais il parait que Black est sensé continuer à y croire. Et moi au milieu de tout ça, j'avais la sensation d'être totalement paumé. Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur Jacob. Je n'avais franchement pas envie, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, envie de lui parler ou même de l'écouter. Je fis simplement demi tour et parti voir Alice. C'est de toute façon la seule chose que j'avais à faire.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en aller comme ça, Bella. » L'entendis-je

Ouais bah en attendant, tant que ça marche, je vais continuer. Je retrouvais Alice pas loin de notre salle de cours, tranquillement assise. Je me posais à côté d'elle.

« Bah alors j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver ? »

« Ouais, mais on va dire que j'ai eu un léger contre temps… »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et rien qu'à ses yeux, je pouvais déjà dire à quoi elle pensait. Enfin plutôt à qui. J'acquiesçais seulement d'un signe de tête. Elle soupira. Je crois que cette situation devait l'agacer autant que moi, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi mais en tout cas, ça se voyait à sa tête.

« Ce mec est pire que je ne le pensais. » Soupira-t-elle

« M'en parle pas. Je ne sais jamais quand il va me tomber dessus, un jour il va réussir à me faire peur ! »

Elle rigola légèrement et décida apparemment de changer de sujet. Quoi que ce n'est pas moi qui allait me plaindre.

« Alors t'as réussi à finir la littérature ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Tu sais que tu l'aurais fini depuis bien longtemps si tu ne traînais pas autant avec mon cousin. »

« Ça ne sert strictement à rien de recommencer Alice. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien, et il n'y a toujours rien ! »

Bientôt je vais même rajouter à mon plus grand désespoir. J'en avais ma claque de faire semblant d'un tas de choses alors que ni Edward ni moi n'en parlions en réalité. J'avais plutôt même l'impression qu'on laissait le temps défiler histoire de voir à quoi ressemblera demain. Et pour moi c'était juste pathétique. Enfin pas que pour moi, Rosalie avait exactement le même avis que moi sur le sujet.

« Comment ça, il n'y a rien ? » S'exclama ma charmante voisine. « Vous êtes sensés être ensemble… » Elle appuya la fin de sa phrase par des guillemets virtuels. « … alors que non, je vais finir par ne plus rien comprendre, vous vous entendez bien oui ou non ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » S'exaspéra-t-elle

Je ne pensais pas réussir à la mettre dans un tel état un jour. C'était Alice normalement personne n'arrive à l'exaspérer. Sauf quand ça concerne la mode ou le shopping cela va de soit. D'ailleurs ça va tellement de soit que je ne considérais plus ces sujets comme recevables quand il s'agissait d'Alice.

« Vous m'énervez tous les deux, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! »

Malgré moi j'esquissais un sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'elle disait me faisait autant rire.

« Allez debout. On va aller subir cette torture qu'est la littérature avant que ça soit toi que je torture. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva. Son changement de comportement en l'espace de cinq secondes me fera toujours rire. Je pris mon sac et la suivais. De toute façon, c'était les dernières heures, après elle comme moi aurions la paix jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Le bonheur du week end.

Je retrouvais Jasper et Rosalie sur le parking. Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire. Pour cette soirée on avait prévue de s'enfermer dans une chambre et pour une fois de passer notre temps entre filles. Jasper avait fait une tête bizarre quand on lui avait dit mais finalement avait accepté. En contre partie, il avait même accepté la proposition d'Emmett à savoir sortir. Ou ? Aucune idée mais en tout cas ça avait l'air de l'enchanter. Autrement dit on avait même plus besoin de s'enfermer dans une chambre puisque la maison était pour nous.

« Les filles je vous laisse ma voiture, je pars avec Emmett, ça sera plus simple. »

Je souris à Jasper. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Enfin selon moi, Rose n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

« Tu veux dire que tu comptes sur Emmett pour rentrer ? » Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Eh ben, je sais pas à quelle heure on va te revoir. » Elle éclata de rire.

Jasper secoua la tête résigné, mais sourit quand même. Et moi je me demandais s'il fallait réellement se méfier d'Emmett lorsqu'il avait décidé de sortir le soir. En le voyant arriver près de nous, il attrapa Jasper par les épaules et promettait déjà un nombre incalculables de choses à faire. Donc je crois bien que la réponse s'avérait être oui, toujours se méfier d'Emmett. Rosalie me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel. J'imagine qu'elle devait avoir l'habitude.

0o0

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir.

« Bella, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait »

Je me levais et y allais. Lorsqu'on était rentrées, Rose voulait à tout pris profiter du calme qui régnait dans la maison pour prendre une douche. Longue de préférence. Je n'avais pas réellement compris pourquoi mais l'avais laissé faire. De toute façon, en étant seules, il n'y avait rien d'urgent. Je récupérais mon portefeuille dans mon sac et ouvris la porte. Je payais le livreur et prenais les plats chinois qu'il me tendait. Pour l'instant c'était la seule chose sur laquelle Rosalie et moi étions d'accord, ce qu'on allait manger. Je fermais la porte et posais le tout sur la table du salon, attendant que ma cousine veuille bien descendre. Quand elle m'avait dit longue, je ne pensais pas non plus qu'elle allait en avoir pour une heure.

Enfin cela dit, elle avait du m'entendre parler avec le livreur parce que je ne m'attendais pas à la voir descendre aussi vite. Et j'ai plus à ça près en même temps. Je crois que je vais appeler ça, l'appel du chinois. Ça se trouve elle avait peut être tout simplement faim mais c'est pas grave. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et piocha dans ce qui se trouvait éparpillés sur la table. On commença à manger en silence jusqu'à qu'une question me vienne en tête.

« Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Alice de rester chez elle ? »

Rosalie sourit. Quand elle me l'avait annoncé en milieu de journée, j'avais déjà trouvé ça étonnant. Connaissant Alice j'avais vraiment du mal à l'imaginer rester à l'écart d'une soirée comme celle-ci de son plein gré. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« J'ai utilisé de manière judicieuse ses sentiments pour Esmée. »

J'avais presque eu envie de dire c'est tout. Si il n'y avait que ça, je m'en serais servie plus souvent pour éviter des séances shopping ou autres délires dans lesquels elle partait parfois. Devant mon air surpris, Rose rajouta.

« Tu sais, depuis qu'elle a décidé de quasiment vivre ici, elle ne passe plus beaucoup de temps là bas, alors j'ai juste insinué qu'il serait peut être bien que le temps d'une soirée, elle la consacre à Esmée. Et quand elle a convenu de cette soirée là, j'en ai profité pour virer les garçons histoire d'être tranquille. »

« Tu es machiavélique, j'espère que tu le sais. » Rigolais-je

« Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Elle m'adressa un regard entendu, signifiant qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne la contredise pas sur ce coup là. Et encore je n'en avais même pas eu l'idée. Pour une fois ses idées tordues m'arrangeaient bien. Passer une soirée aussi tranquille avec seulement ma cousine, ça faisait assez longtemps, voire même trop longtemps que l'on n'y avait pas eu le droit. Ça me rappelait un peu le temps ou on avait dix ans et qu'on s'amusait à regarder des films jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se ferment tous seuls, en mangeant des tas de cochonneries. Ces moments là me manquaient parfois. Peut être parce qu'à ce moment là justement je ne me sentais pas totalement à l'ouest. Ce qui était souvent le cas dernièrement, en particulier quand il s'agissait d'Edward.

Rose et moi finissions de manger en zappant sur une chaine puis sur une autre, cherchant quelque chose qui nous convenait à toutes les deux. J'étais partie dans la cuisine, ranger les quelques trucs qui trainait encore quand j'entendis Rose.

« Ça y'est Bella, j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose de bien. On l'a déjà vu mais c'est pas grave ! » Elle avait l'air fier d'elle en plus de ça.

Curieuse, j'allais reprendre ma place à côté d'elle tout en fixant l'écran. « Mouais, c'est pas le genre de film auquel j'aurais pensé mais bon… »

« Quoi ? Moi je trouve qu'il est sublime ce film. » Elle me regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres

« Dis plutôt que c'est l'acteur que tu aimes bien » Rigolais-je

Je secouais légèrement la tête. De tous ce que j'avais imaginés regardé ce soir, film d'horreur, film à l'eau de rose ou autre, il a fallu qu'elle trouve Orgueils & Préjugés. J'adorais ce film, bien que je crois que je préférais le livre, mais ça reste une affaire de gout.

« Tu crois que ça existe encore un mec comme Darcy ? »

« Il faut d'abord supposer qu'il y en ai un qui ai existé un jour… »

« Bella ! » J'entendis le soupir que lâcha Rosalie « T'en as pas marre d'être jamais positive. »

« Ehh…je suis positive, mais pas en ce qui concerne ce sujet, et puis ça te va bien à toi de dire ça. Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de mec que j'ai rencontré avant Emmett, il parait même que c'était tous des anges. »

Elle m'adressa un regard appuyé, elle voyait parfaitement ou je voulais en venir. Comme je m'y attendais, ça la fit plus sourire qu'autre chose. De toute façon je crois que quoi que je sorte, ça la ferait toujours rire.

« Mouais… bon, on va éviter de se remémorer ce genre de souvenir. Je crois que je préfère encore parler de la période de mes 14 ans que je n'ai pourtant pas aimé du tout. »

Je ris légèrement. On continua à regarder le film tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Rose ne réussisse pas à se retenir une nouvelle fois de commenter.

« Franchement pourquoi elle dit non ? Il est canon, il est riche, il a tout pour lui. Il accepte même de supporter sa mère s'ils se marient. Je ne me poserais pas longtemps la question, si j'étais à sa place. »

Cette fois ci, je ne pus me retenir de rire.

« La plus grande différence qu'il doit y avoir entre Elizabeth et toi, c'est certainement la différence de vos points de vue. » J'eus le droit à un sourire en coin.

Regarder un film avec Rosalie avait toujours été marrant. Quelque soit le film, elle trouvait quelque chose à dire, même si c'était pour dire que le héros était un imbécile. Ce qui arrivait d'ailleurs plus souvent que ce que je pensais. Même Darcy et ses bonnes manières avaient eu droit à ce genre de surnom. Autrement dit, il vaut mieux éviter de vouloir aller au cinéma avec Rose, où en tout cas il ne faut pas avoir envie de profiter du film.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis ouvrir la bouche dans le but de me sortir un autre de ses commentaires, mais elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. On échangea un regard, aux dernières nouvelles il n'y avait que nous deux ici. Des vois se firent entendre par la suite, pas très nette les voix par contre. Rosalie se leva et je la suivis, jusque dans le couloir.

« Rosie ! »

J'entendis Emmett bien avant de le voir. Vu la tête que fit ma cousine, je me disais qu'il y en a un qui aurait bien mieux fait de rester dans la voiture. Jasper entra dans mon champ de vision, apparemment amusé du comportement de son ami. Rosalie le vit également et l'interrogea tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Mm, ça risque d'être un peu long à expliquer. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Long ? A moins qu'il nous explique ce qu'il leur était arrivé depuis qu'on les avait laissés sur le parking de l'université, je ne voyais pas réellement en quoi ça pouvait être long. Sans blague vu l'heure qu'il est, ils n'avaient pas dû profiter de la soirée bien longtemps. Sauf peut être Emmett. Lui semblait plutôt heureux. Il s'était installé, l'air de rien, à la place qu'occupions Rose et moi, un peu plus tôt.

« Dites les filles, vous étiez vraiment en train de regarder ça ? »

Je lui en foutrais moi du « ça ». C'était bien mieux que tous ces matchs de je ne sais pas quel sport qu'il adore regarder. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais réussi à suivre plus de cinq minutes, arrive un moment, je trouve que ça devient un peu trop complexe. Enfin… Rose devait penser la même chose que moi, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers l'espèce d'imbécile qui lui servait de petit ami comme elle venait de le dire.

Je me retournais vers Jasper. Mm. J'ai vu Emmett je l'ai entendu aussi, j'ai le deuxième en face de moi. Il devait pas être trois à la base ? Si je me mettais à hésiter, j'allais pas en finir.

« Heu.. Il en manque pas un par hasard ? »

« Hein ? Ahh si ! » C'est moi ou Jasper semblait se rendre compte qu'il en manquait un à l'appel. Il s'était shooté ou quoi ? « Il est monté, besoin d'une salle de bain, je crois ou je sais plus. Enfin tu ferais peut être mieux d'aller le voir ! »

Je le regardais bizarrement, j'en étais sure. Jasper hocha la tête comme si il fallait que je me dépêche. Est-ce que je suis sensée avoir peur, où alors peut être que je dois m'attendre à quelque chose de pas bien du tout. Dans ce cas là sincèrement je préfèrerais être prévenue. Moi et les surprises ça fait beaucoup plus que deux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à le fixer en me dirigeant vers les escaliers, si lui aussi se mettait à se comporter étrangement, la soirée allait être bien plus que longue.

Je frappais à la porte de la salle de bain. Pas de réponse. Génial. Je trouvais que c'était pas assez compliqué ou bizarre. Même d'en haut j'entendais parfois Emmett et ses commentaires sur le film. D'ailleurs à juger par ses réflexions, Rose ne devait pas spécialement apprécier et il devait avoir droit à de nombreuses tape sur la tête. C'était devenu son signe de fabrique. Je frappais une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien. Bon, ben je suppose que j'ai plus trop le choix. Je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte et la tournais doucement. A croire que je m'attends à trouver un monstre ou quelque chose dans ce genre là derrière la porte. J'aperçois Edward assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Tu peux entrer Bella, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Grillée. J'esquisse un sourire et rentre dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière moi. C'est là que je remarque qu'Edward appuie sur son front avec un chiffon ou je ne sais quoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Je me rapprochais doucement. Ce qu'il me semblait avoir remarqué de loin, se confirmait. Il devait forcément saigner, ou du moins avait saigné, à juger par le rouge qui colorait le tissu.

« Rien… »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Rien ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et le sang alors c'est juste pour rigoler ? »

« Non ! C'est juste… une mauvaise rencontre… »

J'eus l'impression qu'il avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne le fit pas. Je me contentais de le regarder pendant quelques secondes. Ouais ben si au moins il avait pu finir sa phrase moi et ma curiosité ont aurait été contentes. Je mouillais une serviette et m'assis à côté de lui avant de lui donner. J'eus le droit à un vague merci avant que le silence ne se réinstalle. Si c'était pour ça, je ne vois franchement pas, pourquoi Jasper avait tant voulu que je monte. A priori Edward n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes dans les secondes qui suivaient.

« Mm quel genre de mauvaise rencontre ? » Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Ça avait été plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'empêcher de poser la question.

« Bella… »

Soupir. Je suis sensée avoir peur ou pas ? Je tournais légèrement la tête vers lui, non apparemment il n'était pas énervé ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était un peu bizarre d'ailleurs, ses yeux ne reflétaient pas de sentiments, je trouvais ça étonnant.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une simple question. »

Bien. Feindre l'innocence je m'améliore.

« Oui mais je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécies la réponse. »

Si j'étais aussi sure de moi que l'était Alice, j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu un éclat de tristesse traverser ses yeux. Seulement l'une des plus grandes différences qui existe entre cette pile électrique et moi, c'est bien sa confiance en elle-même. Je me pinçais à nouveau les lèvres.

« Dis toujours »

Edward tourna la tête et fixa le sol devant lui, enfin devant nous. Quant à moi, je crois que je voulais tellement savoir ce qui avait pu lui arriver que le fait de le fixer ne me dérange plus pour l'instant. Je l'entendis soupirer à nouveau avant de lâcher.

« Jacob »

Simple. Précis. Il avait peut être raison finalement. Ça m'apprendra à être trop curieuse et à toujours vouloir en savoir plus. Il tourna la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. Je crois que c'est le moment où jamais de dire quelque chose Bella. Peut être pas n'importe quoi mais au moins parler ça sera déjà ça. Mais bien sur c'est souvent dans ces moments là que je n'ai sais absolument pas quoi dire. Mais finalement, à défaut de sortir une nouvelle fois quelque chose que je pourrais regretter, je me tais.

« Tu vois je n'aurais rien dû te dire »

« Non. Enfin, c'est de ma faute aussi, je n'avais pas besoin de te poser la question. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire. « Je suppose que tu aurais fini par le savoir, alors autant que ça vienne de moi… »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ? »

« Tu n'as même pas une petite idée de la réponse ? »

Edward me regarda et je hochais la tête. J'étais sensée être devin ou il s'attendait à ce que je connaisse chaque réponse aux questions que je pose. Quoi que si j'avais les réponses, je ne m'embêterais pas à poser de questions.

« Franchement Bella, qu'est-ce qui peut encore faire que Jacob m'en veut, à part toi ? »

« Moi ? Donc maintenant tu vas me faire croire que c'est à cause de moi si c'est arrivé ! »

« Non, bien sur que non ! »

Je rêve, bientôt ça allait quand même être de ma faute. Je leur avais rien demandé moi, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

« Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »

A force d'être avec lui, je commençais même à anticiper ses réactions. Cela dit ce n'était pas très dur, pour l'instant je trouvais qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins.

« Non »

Malgré moi, j'esquissais un sourire. Je le regardais une dernière fois et me levais tout en lui répondant.

« Très bien, peut être que Jasper ou Emmett seront plus coopérant. »

S'il n'y avait que ça à faire, je le ferais. Avec Jasper je savais que ça irait tout seul et puis s'il fallait que je supporte les insinuations d'Emmett pendant dix minutes je le ferais aussi. Je posais la main sur la poignée et entrouvris la porte.

« Attends Bella »

J'essayai de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur mes lèvres. J'avoue, je l'avais un peu fait exprès. Vu la personne que ça concernait, j'imaginais qu'Edward ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre m'en parle, alors j'avais tenté. Et puis si ça n'avait pas marché, j'aurais bien trouvé autre chose. Je refermais la porte et m'appuyais contre elle après m'être retournée. Bon par contre le mieux c'était peut être de ne pas commencer à parler. Surtout que je n'avais rien à dire, ça se transformerait probablement en une véritable catastrophe.

« D'abord pourquoi tiens-tu tant à savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

Il soupira. S'il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir échapper à mes questions en m'en posant d'autre, c'était bien mal me connaitre.

« Parce que je me suis retrouvée en plein milieu de vos histoires et que je n'y comprends strictement rien. Alors oui je suis bien contente que tu m'ais évité de me retrouver toute seule avec lui, mais à part ça, moi j'ai rien demandé. Et puis l'avoir sur le dos cet idiot, ça commence à m'énerver, surtout si c'est pour constamment entendre parler de toi et de tes défauts, bientôt je pourrais écrire une encyclopédie. Mais le pire c'est que je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il me raconte et si tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu quels regards vous vous lancez quand vous vous croisez, c'est mal me connaitre. Tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre, je ne te demande rien de plus ! »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir trop parlé. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Sauf que sincèrement, ne rien comprendre m'énervait au plus haut point. Surtout quand je me retrouvais en plein milieu, là c'est terrible.

« C'est… plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait tu sais. »

Je mordais la lèvre. Ça je l'avais déjà entendu, plein de fois même il me semble.

« Je sais. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne te lâcherais pas sans avoir ce que je veux. »

« Peut être que c'est justement pour ça que je ne te dis rien. Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes. »

Je relevais légèrement la tête et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Okay. Mauvaise idée. J'ouvrais la bouche, mais rien ne sortit, pas le moindre son.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je vais m'éloigner de toi ? » Finis-je par chuchoter

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien. Et très franchement, je crois que même s'il m'avouait la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait pu faire, je serais bien incapable de m'éloigner. J'avais passé le plus clair de ma semaine avec lui. J'avais certainement passé plus de temps avec lui avec Alice ou Rosalie et même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, ça m'avait plu. Ça m'avait plu d'être seule avec lui, de pouvoir parler avec lui ou tout simplement de profiter de sa présence. Il se leva sans que je ne m'y attende. Je le regardais s'approcher et franchement si j'avais pu je serais passée à travers la porte. Mais non, je ne pouvais que le regarder. Il appuya ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et les appuya contre la porte. Et là je me sentais… piégée. C'est con à dire, mais je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre.

« Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'attends qu'une seule excuse quelle quel soit pour t'éloigner de moi. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure et franchement je crois que s'il n'avait pas été aussi proche je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Mon cœur accéléra subitement et je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était à cause de sa proximité ou tout simplement parce que je n'avais aucune idée ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui répondre. Enfin pour être honnête, je penchais plus pour la première option.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? »

Je suppose qu'il y avait certainement autre chose à dire, mais ça ne me venait pas à l'esprit. Enfin, au moins ça aura eu le mérite de le faire esquisser un sourire. Je n'étais peut être pas si nulle.

« Non. En fait, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ton changement d'attitude. »

« Je te ferais remarquer que sur ce point là, tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Tout n'allait pas être de ma faute non plus. Il me regarda et je faisais de mon mieux pour soutenir son regard. Et si avant je trouvais ça déjà assez compliqué, sa proximité n'avait rien pour m'aider.

« Tu marques un point. Et après on va se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous craque ? »

« J'espère bien que ça sera toi, je déteste perdre à ce jeu là ! » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

En fait, j'avais plus l'impression de me perdre moi-même dans ce que j'étais en train de raconter. Et s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finalement atteindre son but. A savoir que j'oublie carrément la question à laquelle je voulais une réponse. Il était peut être plus doué que moi.

« Très bien » Soupira-t-il. Est-ce qu'avec un peu de chance, on arriverait à la fin de sa lutte intérieure. « Admettons, et j'ai bien dit, admettons que je te dise tout, ou du moins que ce que tu peux savoir, tu resterais ? »

« Je suppose que oui. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête. C'est bien mais moi j'étais toujours collée contre une porte et franchement, j'aimais pas ça du tout. Sauf peut être le fait qu'Edward soit si proche. La je devrais mentir pour dire que ça ne me plait pas.

« Franchement, ou est-ce que tu crois que je vais aller ? Je compte pas non plus déménager pour tes beaux yeux ! »

Euh, j'ai peut être parlé un peu trop vite là. Et puis vu le regard, il semblerait que ça se confirme. J'eus le droit à un sourire en coin et heureusement que la porte me soutenait je crois.

« Voilà déjà une bonne chose. Mais si je tiens… à ce que tu ne juges pas… je dirais, c'est pour une raison purement et simplement égoïste. »

Je le regardais, parce que c'était vraiment possible. J'avais du mal à imaginer le personnage mais bon. Il attendait peut être que je parle, mais même si j'essayais j'en étais bien incapable. Aucun mot n'était prêt à sortir de ma bouche.

« Mm, ouais et laquelle ? »

Une phrase de temps à autre, je pense que ça aurait pu être pire venant de ma part. L'espace de deux secondes, j'aurais bien aimé être de nouveau installée sur le canapé en compagnie de ma cousine. Et n'avoir pour seule préoccupation que de regarder le film qui passait devant moi. Mais sincèrement, cette idée partit très vite et bien loin lorsque je vis le visage d'Edward se rapprocher du mien. J'avais tout simplement l'impression de rêver. Je devais même trop y croire, puisque instinctivement je fermais les yeux. Quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je ne pouvais pas me mentir, ce baiser était bien mieux que le souvenir que j'avais gardé de celui de la fête foraine. Je sentis sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure, je me laissais aller dans ses bras et mettait mes mains dans sa nuque alors que ses bras passaient autour de ma taille. C'était bien mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer et je crois qu'à partir de maintenant je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Sa langue rencontra la mienne et elles partirent dans un ballet sensuel. J'avais du arrêter de respirer au moment ou nos lèvres se sont touchées. Ce qui allait finir par être plus ou moins dérangeant. Edward s'éloigna légèrement et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il embrassa ma tempe avant de déclarer.

« Ça te suffit comme raison ou il faut en plus que je te l'explique ? »

Je perçus le sourire de sa voix, mais je ne levais toujours pas la tête.

« Non, pour le moment ça ira. »

« Pour le moment, hein ? »

Il se moquait, j'en étais persuadée. Je relevais la tête et croisais son regard. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il souriait bien.

« Oui pour le moment. Tu sais bien, que j'aime bien les explications… »

« Oui, c'est quelque chose que j'avais tout de suite compris »

Il rigola et je souris. Je me mordillais légèrement les lèvres. C'est un truc je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, en particulier quand j'étais avec lui. Là j'avais l'impression que c'était pire que tout.

« Et maintenant ? »

Je n'avais pas parlé très fort. Je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès, même si j'avoue ça m'arrangeait bien. J'espérais juste qu'il comprenne tout de suite, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de devoir reposer ma question, d'une façon beaucoup plus longue. Edward sourit et me regarda. Je n'aurais même pas besoin finalement.

« Maintenant je te dirais bien qu'il faudrait rejoindre les autres, rester dans une salle de bain c'est pas trop mon truc… »

Il me regarda en souriant, alors que moi je devais bien être incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents. C'est quand je vis son sourire s'agrandir en me regardant que je compris. Mon poing s'abattit sur son torse.

« Aiiiee, Bella, je plaisante… »

Il souriait encore plus et je me retenais de ne pas recommencer. Cela dit, je suis sure que ça ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à le faire rigoler un peu plus.

« Franchement je te garderais bien avec moi, mais je ne suis pas certain que ceux qui sont en bas, à commencer par Emmett, soit d'accord ! »

Je soupirais et mettais ma tête dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il me serrait contre lui.

« Je m'en fiche d'Emmett ! » Râlais-je

Je l'entendis rire légèrement avant de sentir son nez sur ma joue, la caressant lentement.

« On est deux»

Je souris contre son cou. Même si on en rigolait, on savait très bien qu'il était capable de débarquer n'importe quand. Je l'avais compris en très peu de temps alors Edward qui devait le supporter depuis tout petit, je suppose qu'il connaissait encore mieux le phénomène qu'était Emmett que moi.

« A ton avis à quoi il pensera s'il rentre maintenant ? »

Je me mordais la lèvre. Je n'avais pas réussi à me retenir. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire vu le nombre d'idée de question que j'avais eu.

« Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup que je réponde à ta question ? »

Je soupirais légèrement. Le plus grand problème d'Emmett c'était qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination, beaucoup trop même. Parfois je me demandais comment Rosalie pouvait le supporter autant. Une fois je mettais hasardé à lui poser la question, et finalement j'aurais pu trouver la réponse toute seule. Elle s'était contentée de me regarder, de me sourire et de me dire qu'elle l'aimait. Je continuais à me pincer les lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'il…. Aurait tort ? »

Je ne voulais pas relever la tête. Peut être parce que j'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir dans son regard ou sur son visage, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas envie.

« Je te dirais non, mais si tu y vois un quelconque incon… »

« Non ! » Je m'arrêtais, non seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé finir mais en plus je mettais à parler comme Alice. « Non, pas d'inconvénient » Dis-je d'une vois plus douce.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à garder ton joli visage caché ? »

Chuchotement à mon oreille. Je suppose que maintenant je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, relever la tête me paraissait pas forcément obligatoire mais plus ou moins une bonne chose. J'esquissais un sourire.

« Alors tu vois ce n'était pas si dure… »

Il sourit et se pencha vers moi afin de m'embrasser. J'avais l'impression de retrouver ma sucrerie préférée et je ne fis pas prier pour participer au baiser.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, on s'en fiche de mon frère ou même de quelqu'un d'autre. » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je souris et posais à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et me rapprochais un peu plus de lui. J'étais bien, je n'avais plus envie de descendre ou même de sortir d'ici. Mais il faut croire que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Des coups à la porte nous obligèrent à nous éloigner.

« Eh les jeunes, ils seraient peut être temps de revenir, on vous attend pour un autre film maintenant que Rose a arrêté d'énumérer ce que Darcy avait de bien. »

« Emmett ! »

La voix de Rosalie nous parvint très étouffée, elle devait certainement être restée en bas ne se doutant pas que son petit ami allait de nouveau sortir une connerie. Edward avait posé son front contre le mien et je le regardais.

« Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite ! »

Il fit la moue et me sourit. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Emmett était toujours derrière. Il nous sourit, mais étonnement ne fit aucun commentaire, j'eu juste le droit à un clin d'œil. Ce n'est qu'en descendant l'escalier qu'il se lâcha. Il se trouvait derrière moi et en profita.

« A partir de maintenant, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler avec toi, Bella ! »

Il m'adressa un grand sourire et je secouais la tête. Finalement il ne changerait pas, il n'y avait rien à espérer.

**Hello. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il y a eu entre les deux chapitres, mais en tout cas je sais que c'est trèèèès long. Le temps de s'habituer à la rentrée et de supporter des gens qu'on n'aime pas. Enfin, bref je suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! **

**J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu ( : Pour me le faire savoir, vous pouvez laisser une review, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir, même si ce n'est qu'un mot. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui en ont laissé une pour le dernier chapitre ainsi que les mises en alertes etc… Mercii ! J'essaye de faire au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, il est déjà commencé et les review motivent alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser**

**Bonne soirée & bonne rentrée à ceux qui reprennent demain ou qui ont déjà repris ( **


End file.
